Soda
by Broke-Toaster
Summary: A shot of blood, shaken with laughter and just a touch of tears on ice. A bittersweet, somewhat unpredictable taste that will ensue once he realizes how much it hurts. Yaoi ZackxCid. ...Oh, c'mon, give it a spin!
1. Flames Below

**Soda**  
  
by Rin and Court (Chocobutt and Porcupine)  
  
*~*~*  
  
mostly typed by Court  
  
proofreading and other typing by Rin  
  
plot-wickedness by both Rin and Court  
  
*~*~*  
  
**Summary: **Wading through feelings of guilt and depression, all Zack can think about as he wanders through Midgar is how he should be dead. However, a chance encounter with a certain someone leads to redemption and frustrated love besides... (Very unorthodox pairing. We warned you.)  
  
*~*~*  
  
**Rin's A/N: **Zack x.... someone. XD Believe me, you'll figure out who it is pretty quickly once we give you the identity hints, and when you do you'll probably be all like "OMGWTTTTFFFFFFF," but bear with us and be open-minded. This whole thing was sparked by a certain joke that a certain friend made on a certain message board, and at first, we were all "EWWWW GROSS HAHA FUNNY" but slowly... we came to.... love it. XD They're our favorite FFVII characters, after all! So just take it all in slowly. Me and Court (Court and I, whatever -_-) have been having LOTSA fun with this. D (Not gonna say if it's straight or shounen-ai, 'cause that would give stuff away. :P)  
  
**Court's A/N: **It starts off angsty, but it gets funny soon enough. XD Yes, please be open-minded and you might end up liking the pairing just as much as we do. :D  
  
**Rin:** Yo, thazza right. Gimme some skin, sistah!  
  
**Rin:** ......::Is killed.::  
  
**Court: **::phnx downnzzzzz::  
  
**Rin: **Er.... right. Anyhoo, you can decide when the weird pairingness begins  
  
*~*~*  
  
_When I'm with you, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life...._  
  
*~*~*  
  
**1: **Flames Below  
  
*~*~*  
  
They'd.... they'd lied to him... hadn't they....?  
  
He walked down the stone street, his face devoid of emotion as a million disconnected thoughts churned madly through his head. Flames lashed out at him from the buildings around him, flames which he didn't feel against his torn flesh or his ash-flecked hair as his deceivingly cold eyes slowly roamed across the expanse of ground in front of him that had once served as the town square when there hadn't been gore-covered bodies lying across it.  
  
Whose fault was it, anyway?  
  
His or.... _his...?_  
  
Confusion.  
  
No, no, they _had_ lied. There was no other reason to come to this place--no reason at all to except to get _him_ to get rid of the problem. Maybe strike a blow somewhere that needed to be struck. Inwardly and outwardly... showing off their power on the ones who didn't stand a chance...  
  
_They were innocent....  
  
He'd_ killed them all, no one left alive except for _him-----HIM_ and a few of the others who'd fled to the mountains once the attack had ended and the killing had started--the slaughtering, murder, whatever you wanted to call it, and that's exactly what would happen to all of them too once they met the backup guards that would be inevitably sent in once it was discovered what was going on... and once they decided that some townspeople needed to be shut up for good.  
  
_Like... like raining bullets and blades...  
  
_He should have never joined Shin-Ra. Maybe never been born, even. He should have never even let himself consider working for the bastards, coming back to the place that he'd hated for ages just for unfulfilled ambition and some risky thrills.   
  
He'd gotten to the top and now look at him... A useful piece of engineering, designed to protect business with metal, seal deals with blood.... but even that.... even that he had failed miserably at. Even _they _hadn't wanted _this_ to happen, he decided as he absentmindedly kicked aside a piece of rubble in his way. He was mildly surprised when he felt something sticky on the bottom of his boot and pulled up his foot, looking down to find a dark-tanned arm severed from an unseen body at the shoulder with a bloody shoe imprint upon it.  
  
He should have been desensitized enough to stand that by now. By those movies and war games they'd made them all sit through during training, the ones he had found gave him some kind of undecipherable, yet warm instinctual pleasure. Not to mention the first day they'd been sent out to kill---brandishing their weapons like boys on a fox hunt---allowed to trample down anyone in the field that they wished. Some way to kill their souls, he guessed. Some way to snuff out their consciences.  
  
Desensitization. He thought it had worked on him just as well as the others, but it couldn't have, because just then, he calmly turned away, put a hand to to a brick wall that wasn't burning, and was able to bend down just far enough so that he didn't stain his shirt when he found himself emptying out his lunch through the putrid, burning taste of bile.  
  
_I won't.... can't forgive......... can't........  
  
_It stopped, but it was too late now, his hard composure shaken to the core from a half-hour of this kind of scenery. He was breathing fast and uncontrollably, his eyes shut fast and sobs in his throat as he put the palm of his hand tightly to his mouth.  
  
_See no evil.... speak no evil..... DO no evil.... No.... GOD.... No..... This isn't.... Can't... not.... happening... Didn't do this didn't do this didn't do this couldn't have nonono not someone like that you know not someone like that should know better know better know it's wrong know what they were doing HOW THE FUCKING HELL?!?  
  
_If they'd seen him this way... if _he_ had seen him this way.... anyone.... Look, haw, haw, a tough guy gone the way of the dodo, an asswipe crybaby who couldn't come to terms with the fact that he could have prevented this entire thing.... left instead.  
  
He shakily brought his palm away from his mouth, and then gently brought the back of his hand back towards it, slowly wiping away the remnants of what had once been sloppy joes and fries. He knew the thought of food would probably just bring more stuff up, though---physically and mentally, and so he didn't think at all about the subject, just thought about.... _him.  
  
_Were those tears in the corners of his eyes?  
  
Couldn't be.  
  
Couldn't think, didn't want to think, no thinking, too.... couldn't....  
_  
_But that was the only explanation, wasn't it? Who else could have caused so much devastation? Who else would be capable of this--of just killing, killing, killing, without a second thought even as yells rolled upon their eardrums and yells pierced their bones? Who else was capable of following orders and then breaking the rules for no reason, no reason at all except for madness and bloodlust....  
  
_Jesus....._  
  
The man's breaths were hard as he leaned against the brick wall almost helplessly, everything so close around him as he shut his eyes tighter and the cacophony of crackling wood pounded through his head.  
  
Dear God.  
  
He was a killing machine.  
  
He'd realized it before... when he'd watched blood fly amid the clash of steel and the pop-bang of bullets. But never like this, never.... All this carnage.... With a single sweep of the town, not one person helping him carry out his mysterious deeds....  
  
What the hell was he _thinking?!  
  
_A one-man job, that's what Shin-Ra had told them in the briefing---search, find, and report back to headquarters. It wasn't really anything important, just a routine check, but more than one man had come anyway.  
  
And now they were dead, all of them. He'd found some sort of camraderie with most of them---he was a cheerful kind of guy most of the time, optimistic, grinning..... They'd liked him even as a superior officer, and that had been good. Shin-Ra had liked that.  
  
He had a feeling that would change from now on. His outlook on life _and_ the fact that there was no way a few bloody corpses could find any friendship in the man that had betrayed them to their deaths.  
  
Betrayed, betrayed, that's what he was, betrayed... By Shin-Ra and everyone else and himself... That.... that one.... he must have....  
_The enhancements...? Only explanation, dammit..... Wasn't there that time... there on the train or the plane or wherever the hell that was...? You were asleep, then, weren't you...? Killing machine, killing machine, you'd think you'd come up with a new name by now, but goddammit, what the HELL.   
  
_He looked up towards the starry sky, now only partially covered by billowing smoke and tainted with the rancid smell of death.  
_  
_Fuck Shin-Ra.  
  
Fuck _him._  
  
He didn't care anymore. He really didn't. What he actually was _supposed_ to be caring about was even vague at this moment, pushed back into the dark recesses of his brain as the sobs were pushed back into his lungs and the apathetic look returned to his face. He stood up. What to do next, he wondered to himself. What to do next....  
  
Blame it on someone else, maybe. He scrunched his eyes tight again; the thought of having someone else take responsibility for his lack of action made him sick. Or maybe pretend he wasn't even here when it happened---that sounded a little better.  
  
Shin-Ra would just rebuild this place anyway...  
  
He tried not to think about how the people who used to live there wouldn't be able to do it themselves.   
  
That's what he'd do. He straightened himself, suddenly confident in his decision. He'd meet up with Shin-Ra somewhere else, somewhere far away from here. And... maybe he could get some answers before he threw himself off a cliff or something along those lines.  
  
In any case.... He looked towards the mountains, his eyes narrowing as they met their tall peaks on the horizon. He had other business to attend to, and maybe, just maybe, he could redeem himself and be free of guilt... Not that he could remember right now what exactly he was guilty of or why he had a burning need for redemption. It was a bit perturbing-----not knowing what he himself was running from, forgetting it within a period of minutes and beginning to believe his own lies.  
  
It was okay, though.  
  
He'd block it all out eventually.  
  
After all, he was the only one who could.  
  
*~*~*  
  
**_Some time later...  
_**  
Receding footsteps echoed in his mind until silence ruled over all. The wind whipped through, a cold, biting gust that made the experience even worse. He took in a deep, sharp breath, then letting out a moan of....  
  
Pain. It seemed to be that that was the only feeling he could recognize anymore.  
  
Pain.   
  
Teeth were grit as he fought to push it out, away from his dismantled form. It was stubborn, however, and would not budge. Instead, as if in order to spite him, it spread. Searing through his flesh, a burning sensation that he felt would never cease. The wounds he had were too many. He wouldn't make it.  
  
Yet then it kicked in. The 'painkiller' that had been so violently infused in him... Mako. And then the pain _did_ cease, seeming to wash out almost too quickly. He gasped for breath as it left, like he had been underwater, suffocating...  
  
But that was over. It had passed. He was alive. And all that mattered now was keeping it that way.   
**  
**Gripping the grass between clenched fingers, he pulled himself up, watching the blood that flowed. Hands were already sticky from the red fluid that had spilled onto them, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
_Damn bullets... this is gonna hurt._ Bracing himself, he lifted an arm adorned with the metal caplets, and reached for one, digging his fingers into his flesh, grasping the bullet between two fingers, and then violently pulling it out. "Khh..!" Wincing at the shot of pain, he then watched as that surreal emerald glow of Mako enveloped the wound, leaving perfect, unscathed skin.   
  
....This was gonna take a while.ÃŠ   
  
One by one, bit by bit, the process was repeated. And then, by his reckoning, anyway, everything was fine and dandy.  
  
...Ehh, not quite. He was still extremely exhausted from the trip across country with Chocobo Head, and the amount of blood loss didn't help, either. He gave a morbid smile at the pool of blood he had managed to create around him.  
  
_..'Least I'm not dead in it._  
  
What now...? Cloud... what had happened to him?ÃŠ The boy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
They had managed to escape... breaking out when some warden brought them food. How wonderfully nice of them; they actually fed them. Glowing eyes were closed in frustration at all he had lived for. Shin-Ra.. SOLDIER.. it had been his life for the past few years; traveling around, even when he had first started as a foot soldier, had been the love of his life, and now he couldn't help but feel... betrayed.   
  
Everything was sort of... off. His vision, which was somewhat enhanced by normal standards, was even blurred. He searched around the area for his friend once again. ..where was his sword? _Maybe... he took it..? _Annoyed, he was craving some answers. Everything seemed so far away... He gave a shake of his head, trying to clear his mind, but that only seemed to cause a sharp pain to crack through his skull, immediately followed by a persistent ache.  
  
What the hell was he going to do...?   
  
"Aerith.." The name was uttered slowly. He had cancelled her out earlier thanks to her nit-picking mother, but she was one of the only people he knew that lived in the Slums, or even in all of Midgar for that matter.  
  
_I don't seem to have much of a choice, _he thought bitterly. He tried to figure out how he was going to get to his feet, let alone across the Slums, in his condition.ÃŠÃŠ   
  
Pushing both hands against the ground, he exerted all of his energy into lifting himself up onto his feet. Luckily he was successful on the first try, if a bit shaky on his feet. Running one hand through spikes of hair and letting out a sigh, he took a few daring steps forward to test out his condition. He did surprisingly well for someone that had lost probably more than a pint of blood, and in just a few minutes was making his way, slowly but surely, down the cliffside. A few times he almost _did _stumble and lose even more of that precious blood, but he didn't seem to care, too lost in his own gloomy thoughts.  
  
How was he going to find Cloud? If Aerith wasn't there, where would he stay? Just what was he going to do..? He had nowhere to go, except to his parents in Gongaga, and there was no way he was getting back across the country in his weakened state. He just needed somewhere to stay, for a few days, and then he could... maybe... sort things out a little.  
  
He hadn't really noticed it when Cloud had been with him, but all of his ideas-- become a mercenary, earning his own pay -- he had been planning to carry out with Cloud. Now that they were separated, now that he didn't even know if his friend was dead or alive... well, he felt as if he had been led astray.   
  
Walking in a daze through the slums, Zack seemed to think his feet would lead him where he needed to go. Then, a sudden realization dawned on him.   
  
He should have died back there. It was only thanks to the damned torture he had been put through---for so long, it seemed, though it had only been a few months... (_only...!?)_---that he was alive. He was a walking, breathing zombie...   
  
He was supposed to be dead.  
  
Dead.   
  
_....Why didn't I just die? Why did it have to kick in...? Why... why am I still alive?   
  
_His head had been bowed for most of the time he had been strolling through the dusky residentials, if they could have even been called that, and upon looking up, with a blink, he realized that he was practically in the front of Aerith's house.   
  
_Didn't take a second thought...  
  
_Mustering up some courage, he rapped on the door with the knuckles of his right head, patiently waiting for an answer. Elmyra had never liked him very much. The Turks had been after Aerith since she was a child, making her very protective of her 'daughter'. Zack, as a First Class SOLDIER, was just another threat.  
  
_But I'm not with Shin-Ra anymore..._ he thought grimly. He couldn't count on both hands the number of times Elmyra had lied to him when he came over, saying Aerith was out somewhere, or sleeping, or sick. And sometimes he'd even seen the girl staring down at him from outside her window, giving him that apologetic look he had come to despise.  
  
Well, she couldn't lie to him this time. He needed somewhere to stay. But it wasn't as if he had proof of his injuries... any traces of the wounds those Shin-Ra bastards goonies had given him were now gone.  
  
_Damn mako...  
  
_Then a creak came from the door as the woman peeked out. Her eyes widened and she stared at him for a moment before scrambling to try and close the door. Guess she hadn't changed much.   
  
He took a quick step forward and rammed his hand into the doorway, causing her to slam his hand with the door. Yeah, it hurt, but it wasn't much compared to other things he had been through. "..this isn't just messing around this time. I need to talk to her." He was doing all he could to keep his voice calm and collected.  
  
The look she gave him... as if she was scared of him. He didn't like it. "...I'm sorry, she isn't he--"  
  
"Dont _lie_ to me!" Mako eyes flared with something animalistic, causing the woman to cower back a bit.  
  
"I'm not lying.. this time. You can come in and look if you want..." Bits of moisture were forming at the sides of her eyes.  
  
He sighed, bowing his head. "No.. It's all right." Just as the words escaped his lips the door was shut. She really _was_ scared of him, wasn't she? He angrily rammed his fist into the doorframe. His eyes softened, however, as they were welcomed by the sight of the small garden in the front yard, and he decided to take a stroll through it.  
  
While walking amongst sweet fragrances and pastel colors, he began to remember times spent with the floor girl. What had they been? He wasn't too sure anymore. A couple, or just friends? Did she even remember him now? _She was a nice girl... has probably already settled down with some clean-cut guy. I'm most likely just a bother to her now.  
ÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠ   
_But he had nowhere else to go. He gave a rueful smile as he spotted a rose amongst a cluster of other flowers -- it was one of his favorite kinds.   
  
He took a step forward to try and grasp the rose, but unluckily wrapped his fingers around some thorns. He jerked his hand back, then lifted it up to see a small cut. However, before the blood that was forming at the source could even sidle down his hand, there was that glow and in mere seconds it was as if the laceration had never even existed.  
  
He gave a soft, morbid chuckle. He was beginning to speculate that the smaller the wound, the quicker his Mako kicked in. But that wasn't too important; not compared to his other broodings.  
  
Why was he still alive? He really should've died, even with the heavy amounts of Mako in his veins. Sometimes he thought that was all that he had in his veins, now: Mako, and lots of it. It usually didn't work this way; its main purpose was to serve as a sort of mock adrenaline so that those exposed to it would excel in battle, and it could serve as a minor painkiller, but never anything of this magnitude.   
  
It was as if something had stopped him from dying.  
  
Did his heart still beat?  
  
As a further blow to his stability with his sanity, he began to hear whispers, bits and pieces of a conversation that felt like they was coming from some unattainable location.  
  
_"...what happened..?"  
  
"...supposed to be dead..."  
  
"..stopped him?"  
  
"...must have to come to terms with..."  
  
"...makes no sense..."  
  
"...can't die until..."  
  
"...live forever?"  
  
"...must finish his business..."  
  
".....ease his guilt....."  
  
"....save one as you should have saved them...."  
  
"....redemption....."  
  
_Slowly they started to fade away -- but he felt he was beginning to understand now. _  
  
_He hadn't been _allowed_ to die, and he _wouldn't_ be allowed to until he came to terms with... something. He gave a morbid smirk.  
  
_Immortal, huh? I can't leave it unsettled, though. But first I need to know what is **is**. _There was no way he was going to figure it out now. He was content for now with the fact that it eventually would come to him.  
  
Slinking back over to the building, he leaned against the wall that made the exterior front of her house, hands stuffed into his pockets, waiting.  
  
And waiting.   
*~*~* 


	2. Camels

**Soda**

by Rin and Court

*~*~*

**Rin: **And here's the second chapter.... where interesting stuff happens. D

**Court: **I'm glad everybody likes this so far...

**Rin: **And I'm glad everybody fell for my little... um... nevermind, don't listen to me. ¬_¬

**Court: **Er. Anyway. This is gonna get funny from now on but there's still gonna be some ANGGGSTTTT randomly and tons of ANNGGSTTT at the end.

**Rin: **Oh, oh, oh-----!!! And me and Court stayed up last night and racked our brains like HELL for a sequel, and we finally came up with some REAL good stuff, so we have a whole sequel lined up after this. D However.... You can read this fic without reading the sequel and it'll still be a good story---it's just that the sequel is more on a grander scale and whatnot. And PAY ATTENTION because now that me and Court have figured out most of the stuff we want in the sequel, we're gonna be injecting a buncha foreshadowing, and most of it extremely subtle.....

**Court: **Like.... yeah..... the sequel's good.... so keep reading.... and.... yeah..... o_o

**Rin: **XD

*~*~*

_Nothing but a killer, so cold that blood upon the face freezes with each smile..._

*~*~*

**2: **Camels

*~*~*

Maybe she wasn't going to be back for a few days. Elmyra hadn't exactly specified, but it wasn't as if Zack had given her the chance. He'd just wait it out for a bit more -- and then if she didn't show up... well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

After a while he grew tired of standing, so, with back pressed against the wall, he slid down until he was in a sitting position. And shortly after that did it being to rain.

Even if he was somewhat covered by the awning of her house, in a matter of moments he was thoroughly soaked. He had done this before, what felt like ages ago. Things had been much different back then. How, exactly, he couldn't bring himself to start exploring.

... she wasn't coming.

Bringing himself to his feet, he gave his head a good shake to try and rid some of the water from those black spikes. It didn't work too well, but that was as good as it was going to get.

Once again at a loss for what to do, he just wandered the wet, slick streets and pathways of the slums. After a bit of absent-minded venturing, he found he was near to a supermarket in one of the sectors.

_I could do with a smoke... _He headed inside, scouring the store for cigarettes. Once he found where they were located, he snatched a pack of his favorite brand and then headed for the checkout lane. There was a line. Not very long, just two people. One, a blonde man a bit shorter than him, and in front of him, a woman who was almost done with her purchase.   
  
He practically froze in place upon better sight of the woman. She was... stunning. She was very elegant looking, with long brown hair that fell down her slender back. She had a half-smile on her face that lighted up her well-toned features. Her skin looked soft, almost innocent. And she was so composed... she seemed just like the type of person that could fix all of his problems for him, wash all the pain away... comfort him, help him. Just the sight of her was breathtaking, and he actually found himself at a loss for oxygen.

Zack was in no mood for patience as he absent-mindedly brushed right by the man as if he was drawn towards this woman, not saying a word, and in all truthness of the matter, cutting the person._He has more stuff than I do, anyhow._ Maybe the woman could cheer him up or something.... He didn't give half a damn about anything else at that point.

The man did, though.

A soft voice, quietly dangerous, coming from directly behind him. "What are you doing?"

He gave a glance over his shoulder at the speaker, gaze holding just a strong indifference. "Eh?"

"I said..." Zack could see the man's face now -- hard eyes, set jaw, rather annoyed expression. "What the hell are you doing...?"

He really wasn't in the mood for this. Upon looking back in front of him, he saw that the woman had finished paying and had already left the store. Out of his life forever, it seemed. Eyebrow twitching ever so slightly, he snapped, "Are you blind? What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're cutting in line, you fucktard," he man responded calmly enough, a bit of a forced grin on his face as he slammed some sort of package on the checkout counter without taking his eyes off of the SOLDIER. "So get out of my fucking way."

The woman at the checkout counter looked rather flustered, but Zack paid her no mind. Setting his pack of cigarettes on the counter as well, he pushed the package belonging to the man off the counter, onto the floor. "... you wanna start something?" he growled, unreal eyes glowing.

The man's blue eyes flashed a tinge of aqua in return as he lowered his chin intimidatingly and his dangerous, rather foolhardy grin grew in size. "... Do _you_...?"

Zack smirked deviously. He was almost always up for a good fight, especially with such a big jerk. "Let's take this outside, then, shall we?"

"Heh, heh..." The man jerked his foot to the side, kicking the package that had "fallen" on the ground to his opposite knee, and then hitting it with his knee up in midair, where he snatched it with a hand. He pocketed whatever it was in his cargo pants, outstretched his arms, locked his fingers together, and then cracked his knuckles. "What you really need to ask yourself is..." His eyes narrowed almost comically. "Do you feel lucky... _punk?"_

Zack blinked, canting his head to the side quizzically. _Crap... look what I've gotten myself into... in a fight when I feel like _**this**? No turning down now. He maintained that cocky front, and noticing the man's unruly hair, returned with, "Oh, I feel _very_ lucky, Chocobutt."

The cashier suddenly interjected. "E-excuse me, you still need to pay fo--"

"SHUT UP, WOMAN!" the man suddenly yelled, slamming a closed fist down on the counter and causing and considerable number of eyes to turn towards that one checkout line as the cashier gave a quiet "eep" and became silent. The man turned back towards Zack with that calm, dangerous look replastered on his face. 

"...Porcupine Head."

"Keh. Never heard _that_ one before." He laughed softly, dropping his money on the counter and grabbing his pack of cigarettes which he slipped into his pocket. "Well...?"

"Well..." It seemed as if the man was going to give a swift retort, until his eyes went blank and he pointed at something over Zack's shoulder.

"Hey, look! It's a camel!"

It was a great method to use, simply because Zack had absolutely no idea what a camel was and turned to look in the pointed direction out of pure curiosity. "Hmm..?"

POW.

A fist suddenly slammed into the susceptible side of Zack's face, sending him flying into the shelf that he had grabbed his cigarettes from, and then causing both him and the cigarettes to tumble to the floor, the packets gathering in a heap around them.

"Hah-hah..." The man smirked, wiping his hands off on each other as he carelessly, cockily closed his eyes. "That oughta teach you--"

Too bad he'd assumed it was a one-punch fight.

The stranger would soon feel a nice foot being rammed upwards into his stomach, and Zack, hoping that would buy him some time, threw some stray packets of cigarettes off of himself and then jumped to his feet. "You thought it'd be _that_ easy?" He figured he'd play dirty, too, and while his opponent was still on the ground, "Porcupine Head" administered a few kicks to his side. 

But that only lasted until the man unexpectedly reached out with both of his hands, clasped one of Zack's ankles in midkick, and wrenched it with a loud grunt as he jerked his body up, sending Zack to the ground again as he rolled over, putting his fists to Zack's shoulders and pinning him down to the linoleum of the supermarket.

He leaned in close to Zack's face, his eyes as icy as the arctic and his tone of voice low and furious as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"DON'T mess with me, kid."

Then, assuming the fight was finished, he stood to his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets almost self-consciously. People were staring in his direction now in disbelief - all five people who had bothered to come to such a crummy store in the only sector whose plate hadn't been put up yet -- and thus, the only sector in which it was raining... and the only sector they had put up little apartments and temporary housing in...

He sighed as the sliding doors opened for him and he walked outside, the rain pouring on his blonde hair and plastering it down to his head, except for the annoying little tuft from which he had been dubbed "Chocobutt", which only drooped somewhat with the extra weight of the water.

"Damn..." he muttered to himself, rubbing at his tender side. "That's gonna leave a mark..."

"So is _this_." WHAM. A fist right to the jaw -- the spiked younger man had an arrogant grin plastered on his face, those weird-ass eyes lighted with the adrenaline of the fight as miniscule raindrops slid down his skin.

The man reeled backwards, his arms clenched at his sides as he regained his balance and growled, feeling a trickle of blood coming out of the side of his mouth.

"You asked for it...!" he yelled, charging towards the kid with his hands balled together in a double-fist that he rammed into the guy's stomach. Zack's teeth were gritted as he endured the brunt of the blow. He dug his feet into the dirt path they were now brawling on, refusing to allow himself to crash to the ground from the onslaught. "Heh... not that bad," he grimaced. It was apparent he was weakening, though... had he been hurt from the start?

"So..." The man was also wincing somewhat from his sore parts. "You gonna quit?"

"I never quit." Taking a deep breath and trying to forget his injuries for a few moments, midnight-hair rushed at the complete stranger, totally ignoring the fact that a crowd was forming around them.

"...Heh." The man stood up straight with obvious pain. "Guess you're gonna have to learn to go down the Highwind way!"  
  
Rush. Blur of flesh and clothing. A sharp pain in the chest.   
  
"High...wind...?" he had a rueful smile on his face as his legs gave in and he fell to his knees. "God... damn... Mako..." His body went limp and he slumped forward, falling straight on his face into the dirt; yeah, he was out for the count.  
  
Down...  
  
Down...  
  
.....Down...  
  
*~*  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump. The pounding of his head. Loud ­ splitting it in two ­ or it felt like it. He wrenched his eyes open ­ in a dimly-lit room with a distinct smell; something like a mix of herbs and sweets. People's houses always seemed to smell a different way. "God... where am I?" Still weakened, he wasn't even going to _risk_ trying to sit up.   
  
He heard some kind of muffled, high-pitched whine ­ from the next room, probably ­ and then a whistle too, and soft footsteps upon the ground, like whoever was walking around was wearing socks, and then a softly clinking chain from somewhere outside. There was a click and then the whistling stopped, causing the sound of low tenor humming to become more distinct. He listened for a few moments. The tune was somewhat familiar...  
  
He decided to make an effort to get up, but a pain shooting from his abdomen up caused him to altogether loosen and fall back onto the fluffy, warm bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Look what's happened to the 'big bad SOLDIER'. Roughed up by the local jerk." His headache seemed to worsen, and he closed his eyes with a false hope that it would help ­ that humming sound was getting closer.  
  
Then there was a short knock at the door and the sound of a gruff, somewhat disgruntled voice. "You awake yet?"  
  
Zack lifted his hand to his temples, massaging them as he responded. "If you can call this awake..."  
  
"What the hell, talking's good enough," the voice responded and then the creaky hinge of a door was heard as a crack of light that was blinding compared to the darkness of the room became visible. Whoever it was on the other side of the door paused, a silhouette in the rays from the hallway. "Uh..." His voice was clearer now, as was the panting of some kind of animal behind him.  
  
Zack was pretty sure it was the jerk, or "Highwind", as he had called himself, but he wasn't going to assume just yet. Either way, he was confused that the man was being so wary. "...what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just afraid you're gonna try to beat me up or something... after that..." The voice turned cocky again. "But I guess you got too hard a whippin', huh?" The "jerk" fully opened the door, revealing a grinning face.  
  
A few moments ago Zack had confirmed that he would not be getting up for a while yet, but, forgetting any trace of that thought, he sat up, setting his feet on the floor and then pushing himself up. Ignoring how shaky and weak he felt, he paced over to "Highwind", standing face to face and then giving him a sober look.

Then he kicked him in the shin.  
  
The man's face seemed to pale as Zack then walked past him, and the man also began to hop on one foot, muttering out low curses and obviously controlling his anger as he glared at Zack's backside. He was heading for the kitchen, it seemed. Making himself right at home, wasn't he...?  
  
"You should at least be grateful I didn't leave you out there in the parking lot..." He grumbled. He hoped Bronco would bite the punk. Or at least scare him. Or something.   
  
Zack really didn't seem to hear him or even pay attention to his curses and grumbling after that kick. "So, you got any grub..?" he asked as he pulled his hand forward to grasp the refrigerator's handle and wrench the door open. He heard the clink of bottles as he opened it, leaning in to scan the contents of the fridge. "Hmm..." He heard a whining coming from his right side, and with a blink, looked over to see a black Labrador standing there, looking rather upset for being ignored. "Aww.. you're a cute little doggy, aren't ya?" He gave the dog a goofy grin. ".. hey, Coke!" Yanking the soda from its place in the fridge, he then shut the door of it and then opened the can, raising it to his mouth and taking a few gulps. "Ahh, that's the good stuff..."   
  
"........." The man eyed Zack warily, settling himself down at the small rectangular table in the center of the small room, gingerly trying to not put any weight on his injured leg. He managed in doing so well enough, and stared at the punk while resting his arms on the table.  
  
"That stuff tastes like shit," he said rather boldly. "The only reason I have it is to clean the crapper. And it works, too." Seeing how the lab seemed disgruntled about the lack of attention, he managed to put on a small smile, patting one of his knees and causing the dog to come trotting to its owner, whereupon it melted to the ground belly-up. The man scratched its neck and then its stomach somewhat and then turned back towards the punk with a frown. "Anyway----hey, did you hear me?"   
  
Glug glug glug. He seemed to be in another world as he gulped down the soda, seeming to zone everything out as he basked in the blissful taste of the beverage he hadn't had for so long.

_Yeah, I couldn't have soda when..._ He pushed that thought away fast enough, then turned to look at the stranger. "Hmm...? What now?" He walked over to the table and sat down across for him, letting out a sigh."Geez, still tired..."

Zack looked down at the can, which was sweating with condensation. "So, lemme guess..." He leaned back in the chair, pulling his feet up and resting them on the table while he pulled his arms behind his head. ".. everyone thought you were a cold-hearted prick when you tried to just leave me there, so you were forced to bring me back to your place?" He winked at the other man devilishly.   
  
".........Yes........actually......." The man blinked a moment before he caught himself and put the scowl back on his face. Zack was rather amused that he had hit it right on the dot; the man's expression had been priceless for that split second. ".....Anyway. The store owner said we both had to pay him back for the cigarettes you decided to go and ruin----"

Zack put on a frown as he interjected. "Wait... I'm not the only one that screwed up the cigarettes! You're the one that punched me!" He huffed, bringing his arms forward to cross them over his chest.

"----so," Highwind closed his eyes, ignoring the punk pointedly. "I figured I'd offer some of my kind hospitality before you woke up." He crossed his arms and gave out a sigh. "So you can go home now."   
  
It was more of a command than a suggestion, and his dog whined pitifully until he began to pet it again, which caused an eerie silence to pervade the room.   
  
The man opened an eye after five seconds had passed with no response. "Well?"   
  
Zack stared down at the can of soda, entirely quiet, not knowing what to say. 

Home..? But... ".. I don't have a home," he explained, tone stone hard and apathetic.   
  
"......Ah." More uncomfortable silence. The man's eyes narrowed. "....Wait. That's what you people always say---'I don't have a home,' 'my family's dead,' or some shit like that. Now, let me tell you I have no pity for you lazy asses, so get out and stop drinking my toilet cleaner." No doubt the man was still mad about the fight that had ensued earlier, as he stood from his seat and walked calmly to a small room directly opposite the kitchen, opening it with a forced jiggle of the lock and then walking inside. It was the kind of door that probably would have had a "TRESPASS AT YOUR OWN RISK" sign tacked to the front had someone else been living there, but somehow, Zack had a feeling this jerk most likely would never have a significant other.   
  
Right now he let out a sigh. The thing about not having a home... that wasn't true, either. He had parents all right, but where were they? Back in Gongaga. There was no way he was in a good enough physical state to travel all the way there, on Chocobo, foot, or otherwise. He stood up, leaving the empty soda can on the table and muttering to himself, "That's not it," before taking a look at the door that the stranger had gone through and then heaving his shoulders with another sigh.

"... thanks for the Coke," he mumbled, then beginning to head for the door. Damn headache was still there, too. He suddenly felt a devious streak stir within him, and with a truly evil grin also added, "Oh yeah. And don't expect me to help pay any of that off, either. I'm outta here." He opened the door, and though he really, deep inside, didn't know what the hell he was gonna do, stepped outside, possibly out of this person's life forever. Not that he cared or anything.  
  
There was a sudden silence; the sound of cranking and tapping had been audible just a moment before. The door slammed open, its occupant nearly tumbling outside in his hurry. He glared murder at the punk, his teeth grit. "You can't do that!"  
  
Just what Zack had been hoping for. Smirking to himself, he spun around and faced the man with a nonchalant expression. "I have nowhere to stay here in Midgar. What do you want me to do?" he asked coldly. He really shouldn't have even been on his feet, but... he wasn't going to let Highwind know that. Ahh, so stubborn in some ways.   
  
But not as stubborn as the other.  
  
"You fucking idiot," One of Highwind's upswept eyebrows twitched dangerously. "You could mail checks or some shit like that..." He regained his balance, pointing a finger accusatorily at the punk. "Don't try to make excuses!!!!"   
  
God, the damn prick was making this so _difficult_. Zack didn't really know what he wanted from the man, but.. this definitely wasn't it. He suddenly started to feel light-headed, seeing dots of colors swimming in front of him, blurring his vision. "Ugh.. you expect me.." He was trying to supply a witty retort, but the headache combined with his fuzzy-edged vision was making it hard. He swayed to the side slightly, looking like he was about to fall over.  
  
The scowl suddenly dropped off of Highwind's face as his arm dropped to his side. He blinked once, twice, as the younger man looked on in a daze.  
  
"Uh... you... okay, there?" He voiced rather awkwardly, taking a hesitant step forward. He knew he should have just gone over and helped carry the guy to the room, but for all he knew, it could have been a ruse.  
  
Zack blearily looked at him through half-glazed eyes, shaking his head to say that no, he most certainly was not all right. However, that made his head start to swim even more. He took a few staggering steps towards the stranger before falling over.  
  
"Hey, kid---!" The man fairly ran to Zack's side, staring down at him as he saw his chest falling quickly and pain written all over his face.   
  
"Shit," he stated matter-of-factly. He knelt down, took the kid by the shoulders and tried to prop him up against the opposite side of the narrow hallway, but he only succeeded in causing a groan to come from the young man's lips as his abdomen contracted in pain. Highwind blinked. He didn't remember hitting the kid that hard....  
  
He was almost concerned, he told himself.  
  
Almost.  
  
Zack opened one eye slowly as his vision was still blurry around the edges.. yeah, he had literally passed out for a few seconds, and he still wasn't much better. He lifted a hand to his head, trying to push out the pounding headache as if by touch.   
  
"Urgh.. I need an aspirin." He finally noticed the presence of the other, who seemed to be blinking in confusion as he tried to figure out what had happened. Well now, he knew that Highwind was definitely suspecting that there was more going on than just being hurt after a little fight. He just hoped he didn't ask any questions... For some reason, he didn't feel as if he should divulge any information about him, Cloud, the clones, Nibelheim... Shin-Ra....... Sephiroth..... Besides, it was just.... too damn painful.

"Uh.... don't think we have any aspirin." Cid frowned slightly, looking away for a moment as he thought. "But.... we _do_ have some tea.... y'know, the stuff you pushed onto the supermarket floor.... funnily.... enough...." He wasn't sure if funnily was a word, but hell with it.

He gave him a skeptical look at the suggestion of tea. "Tea..? Ugh... I hate the stuff." He made a grimace just thinking about it. "I'd rather have nothing." He pushed against the wall he had been leaned up against, trying to slowly raise himself to his feet. Once he had done so, he put his hand over his eyes, massaging them slowly for a moment before asking himself, "God, what am I gonna do now...?"  
  
Highwind opened his mouth to say something along the lines of "Get your damn self to a hospital", but he had a feeling that this punk kid would run off as soon as he dropped him off in the emergency wing (if he didn't just force the kid to go find a clinic himself). He just seemed like that kinda guy. Kinda like himself. Just so god damned stubborn...  
  
"You could maybe stay here," he trailed off, realizing the whole conversation from before had gone circular until it ended up where it had started. To convince himself he wasn't being too sympathetic, he gave out a grunt, turning away with his shoulders hunched over and his hands deep in his pant pockets as he walked back into the small apartment.   
  
"Only until you're able to haul your ass outta here, though," he grumbled. He didn't even think of offering to carry the guy back to the room ­ that would have definitely been a breach of ego, something of which this "Highwind" man seemed to have an abundant supply of. Instead, the owner of the place beckoned gruffly with one hand over his shoulder for Zack to follow him, walking past the room in which the guest had been sleeping (the nice dark room with the nice comfy bed...) and instead leading him down the narrow corridor that linked all the rooms of the apartment to the end farthest from the entrance. Zack noticed that the black lab had settled itself on a tattered pad in a corner of the kitchen, from where it eyed the stranger in its home with a wary gaze. Zack noticed something else too as he looked about the home, even with his somewhat blurry vision.  
  
The place was a freaking mess.  
  
From the tan carpet splotched with old stains to the dark brown ceiling cobwebbed in the corners, it looked like a junkyard or something ­ books and magazines strewn everywhere, and on top of those: screws, bolts, wrenches, and all other manner of mechanical equipment. Looked like this guy was some kind of hot rod buff or something. A very hypocritically lazy hot rod buff too, telling from the pants and oversized, oil-stained shirts strewn everywhere. It looked as if the man hadn't gone downstairs to do laundry for ages...  
  
He was too focused on trying to size up the man from the appearance of his living quarters, in fact, that he was only half-paying attention when he followed the blonde into a dim room. Upon stepping in, he had squinted forcefully to try and see where exactly he was putting his feet. However, before he could let his eyes adjust, he had taken a few steps too early to hear the warning given too late.

"Don't touch-"  
  
He brushed by something with his shoulder, causing whatever it was to fall over with a loud crashing sound, and since that had given the porcupine head such a shock he ended up tripping over something _else_, causing him to tumble across the floor where he landed in a heap at Highwind's feet.

"---anything. ........SHIT." The lights flickered on, revealing a furious look on Highwind's face. Instead of helping the already-injured Zack, he snatched the object that had fallen off the ground. It appeared to be in two pieces.   
  
"God DAMN it." He whirled around. "You broke my TOASTER... You know, you're gonna have to pay for this...!"  
  
Grumbling in pain as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, hair in more of a disarray than usual, some strands stopping his field of vision by falling in front of his azure eyes, Zack gave a pouty look. "All right, all right," he muttered, standing up and brushing himself off. There was a cot in the corner of the room pushed up against the wall, and although it was dirty and most likely infested with bugs, it seemed extremely welcoming to him at that point. He stumbled over and collapsed onto it, heaving a relieved sigh at finally being off of his feet. He squirmed a bit on the cot, trying to find a comfortable position, but he wasn't able to. Plus, with even the slightest movement the cot would give a screeching squeak that sent the hairs on the back of his neck on end.  
  
He looked over at the stranger, who was now fiddling with the injured toaster and seemed to be rather distressed for it, like it was a living thing that had been wounded rather than a busted appliance. "Err... so, what's your name? I guess I should know since I'll be staying here now." He had no qualms that he had made himself right at home, even though Highwind seemed to be a bit perturbed at the moment....  
  
The man didn't answer at first. He seemed to be engaged in staring at the broken pieces of toaster and moping about how long it would take to fix the damn thing until seconds later, when the inquiry registered in his head and he turned towards Zack, irritable and disgruntled.

"Cid," he answered hotly. "Cid Highwind ­ and you'd better remember it, too!" He ranted as he walked out the door, the toaster clutched tightly in his hands. "It's the name you're gonna be making checks out to for a year and a half, the way you destroy shit... Dammit..."

  



	3. Fucktard

**Soda**

By Rin and Court

*~*~*

**Court: **Let's do this A/N like before, like when we're all talking and we act stupid and stuff and—KEEHHH THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED YOU TO PUT.

**Rin****: But... but... but it's funny...**

**Court: **Um... um... hi.

**Rin****: WTF you are NOT good at this.**

**Court: **Okay, okay. -_- Yeah, third chaappttterrr.... it's really just apartment life and... stuff.... but it's gonna get good and JOBBY. Yay.

**Rin****:  Sorry if this seems generic and crap... it gets MUCH more interesting... and LOOK FOR HINTS OF DARK/ANGSTY STUFF TO COME. Especially in the little quotes/song lines/made up things in italics right beneath this...**

**Court: **...Wow, you were really discreet, there. -_-

**Rin****: ....Is it just me or are you acting like CIIIIDIDDDDSPIDfhskhg,kj**

**Court: **Whoa. O_O AM I?!? ::Scared now.::

**Rin****:  Well, I TRY TO BE ALL FUNNY AND CRAZY and you're like "FEH YOU SUX."**

**Court: **....Zack has his own Coke brand. Yay.

**Rin****: And. And. Yeah. Have fun reading. ^_^**

*~*~*

_Tightly hold your hand,_

_  
Take a deep breath, give them the finger..._

_  
Are you worried that your thoughts are not quite clear...?_

*~*~*

**3: **Fucktard

*~*~*

Zack never wrote any of those checks.

Cid kept on bugging him about paying, but after a while, he just stopped bothering anymore, figuring that it'd take much less energy to just pay off the money himself. Zack was still staying in the junk room, however. Cid kept on bugging him about that too,  but ended up giving up on that as well, or "at least until my vacation, when I'm _really not gonna want to be bothered."_

For the time being, however, Zack was enjoying his free stay, prolonging it as much as possible by acting like an invalid whenever he could when Cid was around and making the poor apartment-owner feel guilty. Not that the older man ever admitted it, but it kept Zack off the street nonetheless.

In any case, right now Cid was out doing something or another at someplace Zack hadn't figured out. He still didn't know what it was that Cid did all day to meet his monetary needs, but he _did_ know that the blonde man always came back in an irritable mood (even more so than usual), which was only remedied by a cup of tea that he would immediately brew.

Then, he'd go on to stare at the toaster (still in two pieces) that was lying on the messy kitchen counter, mutter to himself that he'd fix it when he wasn't too busy, and then shuffle over to his little workroom. (That "TRESPASS AT YOUR OWN RISK" sign _had _indeed appeared upon it). He must have gone to bed at like one o'clock or something because Zack went to bed around twelve and by that time Cid hadn't even gone out to get something from the fridge.

Speaking of the fridge...

Zack was now lying on the couch in Cid's apartment while watching some TV show or another, and he suddenly got a craving for some soda – or toilet cleaner, if you will. Making an effort to get to his feet, he then paced to the kitchen, given the sleepy-eyed Bronco (Cid's dog – when Zack had asked why he had named a female dog "Bronco", Cid had responded: "What the hell do you think I am, a dog gynecologist?") a crooked smile before opening the fridge. 

"Okay! Time for some Co—" Blink. Not a single red can was present. "No," he moaned, "you've gotta be kidding me." He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Wait... Cid wasn't home, was he? Zack grinned, slamming the refrigerator door and then scrambling for Cid's room. _He has to have money in here somewhere. _He ransacked the room, and after a rather thorough search, was forced to check Cid's boxer drawer.

Dipping through the piles of undergarments, he finally found a stash of Gil tucked away in a corner. Yanking it, he ran outside of the apartment and down the stairs into the outside Sector.

*~*~*

Ten minutes later. Back on the couch, headphones on, sipping on a Coke, and fresh supply of the coveted glass bottles in the fridge. _I wonder when Cid's getting home..._

_I wonder when Cid's getting home..._

As if in answer, the sound of footsteps, the clinking of keys, and the creak of the front door suddenly came from the opposite side of the apartment. Bronco's floppy ears pricking up as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Soon she was bounding towards a worn-out Cid who actually had a weak smile on his face as he scratched the dog's head.

"No extra work tonight, Bronco," he sighed in relief. The lab responded with a bark and a wag of her tail, and Cid scratched her once more before he walked towards the junk room (also known as Zack's room) to deposit something else, and in the process, saw Zack lounging on the couch.

"You're still here," he said tonelessly.

Zack was enraptured with the show he was watching, despite the fact that he had his headphones on and the actual TV volume muted. The show in question was some cartoon called "Pokeyman" or something where little crack-monkey children ran around and had their oversized Chia-pets fight each other.

...well, the show wasn't really the point. What mattered was that Zack didn't hear or see Cid. Music still blaring as he continued to watch some yellow rat screeching and electrocuting people, he took another gulp of his cola.

Cid frowned, but figured that yanking off his guests' headphones and yelling into his ears wasn't worth the effort. With a sigh of resignation, he made his way over to the kitchen, and like he had said he would a million times before, gingerly picked up the toaster and began inspecting it, turning it over and over in his hands. 

"Huh," he grunted, in his own little world as he assessed the damages. "It isn't as bad as I thought, ain't that something."

In good humor now, he laughed, setting the broken pieces down on the table as he walked towards his room. "All I gotta do is buy a new siderunner and weld it all up... Well, good thing I have that stash..."

Zack still wasn't aware of Cid's presence, volume turned unhealthily high on his headphones. However, they weren't turned high enough for him not to hear the yell that came from the other room. He blinked, pausing the CD player as he heard a loud string of curses. _Crap... I didn't know he was here... better just act oblivious. He pulled his headphones off for the time being, knowing that trying to ignore him would be a bit too suspicious._

Not that it mattered anyway.

"You MISERABLE little _FUCKTARD_!!!!!!!" Cid's voice came harsh and hard, as did his hands around Zack's neck. Seemed as if Cid had snuck up behind him...

"Do you KNOW how MUCH I want to EAT some FUCKING TOAST?!?" 

"It... wasn't..." he wrenched out of the crazed man's grasp, then giving his head a dog-like shake. He heard his neck crack and winced uncomfortably. "...me." Backing away, his eyes caught sight of the television – the cartoon was gone, replaced by some "Newsflash". He blinked. Well... it might work. "Hey, look!" He snatched the remote and turned the volume up. 

Cid blinked at the TV for at least a split second... Then he gave out a war cry and lunged for Zack's vital area once more. Seemed it hadn't worked.

"Gwah!" He fell backwards onto the carpet, landing on his backside. He inched away across the ground. "Hey, it REALLY isn't my fault!" He scrambled into a sitting position, stilling pushing himself away from the blonde. 

It seemed as if his unwelcome stay had finally caused something to snap in Cid's brain because Cid then laughed maniacally, in an almost frightening tone, running for the fridge and grabbing both packs of Coke and swinging round the table, under which Bronco was hiding and whimpering. With another "HAHAA" he then ran for the Plexiglas door that led to the small apartment balcony, sliding it open and turning around towards Zack with a mad grin on his face, both of his arms hanging off the balcony's edge with glass-bottle packs in hand.

The minute Zack had seen Cid make that mad dash for the kitchen, he had jumped to his feet and started to run for the kitchen as well, but already Cid was on his way to the balcony. He froze, gaping in utter shock at the sight. Glass bottles – Coke always bested the BEST out of glass bottles. He was quivering. "Y...you wouldn't."

"Oh..." Cid's eyebrow twitched slightly and he leaned back even further. "But I will..."

And then... he just let go.

Zack's eyes widened in full shock; he had never expected him to actually DO it. He raced for the door leading out to the balcony while yelling, "NOOO!", pushing Cid out of the way, and actually leaping over the railing. 

"Wait – SHIT." Temporarily in a sane state, Cid whirled around, grabbing one of Zack's ankles with both hands as he sailed past, and causing a rather nasty pang in his abdomen as it was yanked into the railing from the force of Zack's intended fall. 

"IDIOT. If I didn't have fucking fast reflexes – it's just _soda, dammit!"_

Zack was hanging from Cid's grasp limply, both hands outstretched towards the ground where all of the bottles had shattered, spilling all of its contents onto the grass and concrete below. "So... close." He sighed, bending his head in towards his chest as he just hung there. "Ugh... I'm getting a head rush. Pull me up?" He sounded depressed... depressed over soda.

"Fucktard..." Cid grumbled as he gave out a grunt and began hauling Zack back onto the balcony. Finally, with one last heave, he pulled both of their weights over the railing and in the process, caused both of them to lose their precarious balance and topple over onto the floor on top of each other. 

"Uwah!" Zack yelped as he was pulled on top of Cid. He blinked, somehow having landed in a position so that Cid was pinned to the floor. Still upset about the soda, he quickly jumped to his feet and headed back into the apartment rather red-faced, mumbling something about Cid not knowing his own strength. He slumped back down onto the couch. "Hey, this newsflash is still going?" he asked in annoyance, leaning forward to see what it was all about. "Shin-Ra wages dropped?" He became rigid for a moment, then barked out a laugh and said, "Sucks for them." He then started flipping through more "interesting" channels.

"Huh?" Cid was in the process of closing the balcony door and turned around a moment too late to see the announcement. As he saw the television viewscreen flicker with each change of the station, he was reminded of something he had discovered the day before in the mail. His eyes narrowed.

"You need to leave."

The words didn't register immediately, but soon enough Zack looked over his shoulder at Cid with a bewildered expression. "Ehh? Wh-what? Why? Ciddy, I couldn't bear to leave you now! We've gotten so close..." He was now on his feet, standing in front of Cid with hands clasped together pleadingly. "What made you say that all of a sudden, anyway?" 

"Got the cable bill," Cid muttered, shuffling over to the kitchen table and snatching a paper from it. He turned towards Zack and outstretched his hand, shoving the paper in Zack's face.

"Take a look," he grounded between his teeth. "Don't be shy."

Blink. Standing face to face with the paper, his cobalt eyes ran over the amounts, channels, totals, and the eventual amount circled in red at the bottom. "It's not... _that_ bad," he stated. 

Cid was silent for a moment.

Then another page dropped down from the first.

"Ohh. Eh, ahem... well... still... not that..."

Another page.

"Eh heh heh. Okay, maybe that's—"

Another.

And another. 

"Keep in mind this bill is for this month," Cid said calmly. "You've only been here a week." 

".........can't you see I'm frail?!" He fell back onto the couch, as if he was suddenly feeling faint.

"Well, then, I guess you _will_ be staying here long enough to help me pay off those debts, _plus the ones you _still_ owe..." Cid grated, leaning forward over the back of the couch and glaring down at the indolent youth. _

"Eh-heh-heh." He gave Cid a toothy grin before jumping to his feet and bolting for the door. 

"Not so frail anymore, are you?!" Cid gave out a yell, chasing Zack and grabbing him by the back of his shirt as he neared the exit. "I swear, kid, if you don't _PAY,I'm gonna make you sorry..."_

"Okay, okay, I'll pay! I'm get a job, do everything right, and even watch less TV"—the idea of drinking less Coke wasn't even allowed to form in his mind—"just please let me STAY!" He was in good enough health to return home, but he had his reasons for not wanting to. Silence set in, allowing the television to become audible.

"In other news, it seems as if Shin-Ra is dropping the wages of its workers by 25% per payday," a woman's professional voice came. "It seems as if maintenance costs for the reactors have soared—"

"WHAT?!" Cid exclaimed, his head swinging towards the TV as he threw Zack to the floor. In a moment, he had situated himself in the middle of the couch, staring in disbelief at the screen.

Zack was crumpled on the ground – he lifted himself up into a sitting position, hand pressed against his head and one eye winced closed in pain. "Oww..." He raised his voice so that Cid could hear him, not wanting to make an effort to get up yet. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! You work for Shin-Ra or something?!"

"Who _else_ is there to work for?!" Cid retorted with a surprisingly bitter snarl. "And where the hell do you think _this came from?" With his thumb he pulled out the dog tab on his chain as far as he could towards Zack, his eyes still fixed on the screen._

He gave him a blink from across the room. "Ohhh... you one of those army buffs, then?" he asked, brushing some stray strands of hair away from his face. He slowly started to get to his feet and head across the room, over to the TV... and Cid. To put it lightly, he was reluctant.

"Air force," Cid corrected Zack with a grunt. He put his white-socked feet up on the coffee table between the TV and the couch – or more like on top of the old magazines that were layered upon it – and crossed his legs as he casually stretched his arms above his head and brought them back down again. "Used to be, at least... Now I'm in the 31st reserves—"he glanced up towards Zack. "—those are the ones they use when they're _real desperate. I'm in Engineering, helping design their planes and cars and all that shit."_

"Hmm... I would never have guessed. I've never had anything to do with Shin-Ra and I STILL don't like 'em." He collapsed into one of the arm-chairs, watching the TV that had returned to normal viewing with a mild interest. "Guess that's why there's always stray engine parts and stuff around here, huh?" He gave a soft laugh. It was hard to keep a straight face after the big old lie he just told.

Wait a second... 

"THAT'S why the name Highwind sounded familiar!" He gave a snap of his fingers as he figured it out. "I knew it rang a bell the first time I heard it. You were pretty famous in the Wutaian war, weren't ya'?"

"Uh?" Cid had been closing his eyes for a moment, but now he opened them again to blink at Zack. "Famous...? Heh." He looked away wryly, a bit of a cryptic smile on his face. "Nothing I did that's worth all those fucking medals they gave me..." In a lower tone, he added, "It's Shin-Ra, after all..."

"Hmm. Well, I guess that's all over and done with now, huh? So what now?" He wished he hadn't said he would do all those things earlier when Cid had been on the point of strangling him; if only the newsflash had been heard just a little earlier, there wouldn't be all these promises weighing him down. "I guess I have to get a job now," he muttered, almost hoping Cid didn't overhear.

Cid seemed glad Zack hadn't decided to dwell on the subject of war; instead, he pounced on his new opportunity to badger him about paying up.

"Yeah!" He yelled, glaring at the kid who he still didn't consider more than a "sad wuss-ass punk." Obviously, he had a good ear for mutterings and other such things. "Go check the classified section in the paper or something... sometimes they have half-decent job openings there."

"Fine," Zack grumbled to himself, standing to his feet and heading over to the kitchen where the newspaper was usually scattered. He started to flip through the stray pieces of The Daily Midgar. After a few minutes of searching he found the classified section and started reading over it as he walked back to the living room. "Hmm... let's see. Gardener... wait, there aren't even any gardens here! Well, there's..." He stopped himself, standing in the hallway as he watched Cid staring at the television, flipping through channels, (probably to get his mind off of the budget deficits), and grumbling when he saw that the only things on other than the newsflash were court shows and Spanish soap operas. He had already become completely oblivious of Zack's searching (probably on purpose.)

Zack sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment. _I wonder if she's back now...? No... I shouldn't even bother. I'll just... stay here. _"Ehh... what else.. shop assistant. Ew... I can _not picture myself sorting bottles of Potions for a living." He took back his seat in the armchair. "Assistant Editor for the Sunday Inquirer? Heyyyy... that sounds pretty interesting! Whatcha' think, Cid?" He gave him a perky, 'aren't you proud of me for doing what I was told?' smile. _

"Huh?" Zack began to wonder if one-syllable grunts were Cid's trademark or something. (After all, Cid _was_ one of the shortest names he'd seen thus far in his life... except for maybe Ed.) Cid turned around to face him, his face visible from over the back of the couch. He frowned. "Kid.... do you _really_ think you have the qualifications for _that_ kind of job....?" Zack could tell that Cid was trying his best to hold in a laugh.

His eyes narrowed as he glared in Cid's general direction. "Heeeey..." Giving an indignant grunt, he tossed the paper into Cid's lap. "_You find something in that stupid paper, then! There's _nothing_ good." He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look annoyed as he watched the television. Some man was saying something in an overly exaggerated 'sexy' voice. Something like 'Kiero ser soo AMORADOR, NEENYA.'_

"Eh?" There was the grunt again as Cid caught the paper and opened it up, running his eyes down the possible jobs. After a few minutes, he gave out a growl and threw the paper over his shoulder with enough force so that when it accidentally hit Zack in the back of the head (he was now sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast since the soap opera had lost his interest rather swiftly), it caused his head to plunge into his bowl of cereal. 

He quickly emerged his head of black, Lucky Charms-infested hair from the bowl, milk dripping from strands of hair onto the table. ".........." He grabbed the paper and looked at it for a moment before standing from the chair and walking over to get some paper towels to clean himself up. He then paced over to Cid in the living room at gave him an exanimate look. "... told you so." He whacked him on the back of his shiny blonde head and then headed for his room, or the junk room, rather, to do god-knows-what.

"OW!" Cid yelped, instinctively jerking forward, his head between his legs as he clutched his hands to the back of his head. After a moment of the pain fading away, he whipped his head up, his hands still on it as he glared murder at Zack once more, a grimace on his face. The Fucktard hit _hard._

"What the _fuck was __THAT FOR?!?!?!"_

Zack had already stepped into the junk room, but he stuck his head out of the doorway for a moment with a grin on his face. "'Cause you hit _me with that paper! Just payin' ya back." He winked, acting perfectly harmless (though Cid knew the truth, the proof still lingering on the back of his head) as he ducked his head back into the junk room and went to fall onto the cot with a loud squeak. "Hmm..." He watched the ceiling fan circling over his head, almost hypnotizing, and quickly closed his eyes in a fear of getting too dizzy. _

Meanwhile, Cid was still grumbling to himself from the couch, staring at the TV. He had circled through the channels, now getting back at the newsbreak, which was now reporting how hundreds of workers in Shin-Ra were going on strike in light of the new pay cuts. He arched an eyebrow, wincing when it caused his newly acquired headache to give him a pang. _Maybe I should go out and picket too..._ He contemplated the idea for a moment, but then immediately rejected it at the thought of losing his apartment. His landlady was always looking for an excuse to throw him out on the street...

_With all the free spaces, Shin-Ra's gonna have a field day, _Cid sighed, closing his eyes (maybe he should take a nap.) _Jesus, maybe quittin' would be worth it, just to skip all the resumes and paperwork I'm gonna have to plow through... Shit. He felt like doing something to alleviate his stress, but he didn't really know what. He opened his eyes again, watching as a reporter interviewed one of Shin-Ra's ex-employees._

Wait.

That was it

That was the answer.

And then, Cid smiled. Very evilly.

*~*~*

TO BE CONTINUADO A EL DORADO. Or something. Yeah.


	4. Traffic

**Soda**

by Rin and Court

*~*~*

**Rin: **What should the A/N be?

**Court: **I dunno... Yay, angsty Zack.

**Rin: **And mood-swingy Cid. XD THAT'S why he needs his tea, people.

**Court: **Haw.

**Rin: **A bit of a twist at the end of this one... muahaha... the darker part of this fic resurfaces...

**Court: **Yaaaaay.

*~*~*

_As I lie tossing in my bed_

_Lost in my fears remembering what you said_

_And I try to hide the truth within_

_The mask of myself shows its face again_

_Still I lie time and time again_

_Will you deny me when we meet again?_

*~*~*

**4: **Traffic

*~*~*

The one good thing about the junk room was that it had no windows. This was good for Zack, who actually proved to be a rather light sleeper. There was no light that came to bother him in the morning and wake him up, and so he was usually allowed to sleep in for a bit...

Well, he would have been allowed, anyway, had not some unexpected person opened the door unexpectedly and let some unexpected light in to unexpectedly wake him up.

"Get yer ass up!" Zack could hear Cid's morning-hoarse growl of a voice as he grabbed one of Zack's arms, and with a rather forceful wrench, hoisted him off the bed. Before Zack could even protest, he had dragged the porcupine's leadened feet to the kitchen, where the younger of the two was able to see through fuzzy vision that Cid had breakfast (two bowls of cheap cereal) ready on the table, along with two cups of.... tea?

Giving a few bleary-eyed blinks as he tried to wake himself up, he snatched a spoon from the table and started to stir up his cereal a little, really just playing with it for the moment. "Whuh yoo wey me uh fur..?" he gurgled, closing his eyes, which were obviously wishing for more sleep as much as he was.He was considering diving into his bowl of cereal like he had yesterday, but he just _knew _he'd regret it. "And I told you I didn't like tea.." He made an attempt to rid himself of that horrid morningtaste by stuffing some of the cereal down his throat. It tasted... well, bad, yes, but it would have to do. He sighed softly, letting the spoon fall into the plate with a clatter as he sat back in his seat.

Three bites of that stuff was enough...

"Hhmmpphh." Cid closed his eyes, _really_ growling this time as he heard Zack's complaints. He opened them again, his blue eyes flaring up with annoyance as he glared at his now-official roomate. "Fine then. Don't eat anything." He turned away, grabbing an old, worn, brown briefcase which he tossed backwards towards Zack. Cid didn't seem to care whether the kid would catch it or not, because as soon as he did so, he walked towards the door. "Just don't come cryin' to _me_ on the job just because you didn't have enough caffeine to make up for sleep...."

Zack was still too tired at this point to care if Cid got mad at him for being picky about his eating habits. Heck, he _never_ really cared when Cid got mad...

He managed to catch the briefcase even in his half-asleep daze and he raised two sable eyebrows in question as he examined it. He watched as Cid walked out of the room and pondered over his question as he opened the case.

It was bursting to the seams with paperwork. Tons of it fell all over the floor, scattering around the kitchen tile.

He blinked.. most of it was equations and things that needed to be added up.. busy work, some math that needed to be punched into a calculator. How _fun_. And judging by the mass amounts of it that Cid had let pile up, this was going to last him for a while..

He turned to his breakfast, eyeing it cautiously. Well, he could try to hold his nose and scarf it down, maybe...

"WELL?!?!" Cid stuck his foul-expressioned face through the doorway, his teeth clenched in exasperation. "You wanna come or you gonna take the _train_?!"

Looked like he was pretty serious.....

It also looked like Zack would finally figure out what the blonde actually _did. _He had managed to get the majority of the cereal down his throat without regurgitating it, but the tea was left untouched. He nearly fell out of his chair when Cid burst in once again, clutching at the briefcase. "Gah! W-where are we going..?"

Oh. Duh.. Work. Right. He sighed, standing up and beginning to gather the pieces of paper that had been strewn across the kitchen floor, stuffing them back into the briefcase and then forcing it shut when it had all been gathered.

He walked over to Cid and shoved it into his arms. "Hold this," he instructed as he made a zombie-like trek back to his 'room'. In a matter of moments he was back, now out of his pajamas.. Hair seemed to have been arranged rather hastily, and he gave a sleepy nod. "All right.. let's go," he murmured.

Cid really could have _warned_ him of this...

The aforementioned gave a blank stare, shoving the briefcase back into Zack's hands with equal if not substantially more force. He then turned away from him again, jiggling the front door of the apartment open with about as much force as he had used with the briefcase (with all the mechanical junk Cid seemed to be working with, he had never gotten around to repairing it....) and storming out as soon as he had succeeded in unjamming it.

"C'mon," he grumbled, pacing quickly down the hallway towards the stairway. When he noticed Zack give him a look of disbelief as he passed the elevators, Cid called back. "The stairs'll be quicker." Yeah, like Zack hadn't heard _that_ one before.... "We gotta get to the car quick, or else we'll get stuck in the traffic.... Come _on_, dammit!"

Zack had been narrowing his eyes at the blonde menacingly after re-receiving the briefcase, and was tempted to stick his tongue out at him when his back was turned, but for today he would refrain. Nevertheless, he followed after him as he stalked down the stairs.. stairs, of all things, he still didn't understand that part, looking back at the elevator longingly.

Cid seemed to have done this a lot; he was practically vaulting down the stairs, going down two at a time, sometimes even three, with unexpected agility that Zack could only blink at. The porcupine was a tad bit more cautious, still concerned about the briefcase,which wasn't sure was fully closed, and he did NOT want the papers flying out all through the stairwell. He doubted Cid did, either.

Letting out a sigh of relief as they finally reached the bottom, he waited for Cid to lead him to wherever he was parked. Come to think of it, he had never seen Cid's car... This should be interesting, but he kept his opinions to himself and kept rather silent as he had followed his "commander" down the foggy morning streets, the wind still carrying a bite in it. He didn't feel like saying anything towards Cid's ranting; he was just too tired right now. He just remained clutching to the briefcase (although he was pretty sure that it was secure, now) and followed after, trying to learn how to drone out Cid's incessant insulting....

"There," Cid pointed at a parking lot a block down, breaking into a fast trot. "That's where we wanna go....." When he noticed Zack lagging behind him, still walking tentatively with the briefcase, he gave out a shout that Zack was _sure_ woke up all the people in at least three of the apartment buildings around them.

"God DAMMIT, hurry that sorry ass up!!!! What, you think you're gonna keep on gettin' freebies from ME?!?!" He was entering the parking lot, now. "Things are gonna change from now on, _Zack."_ He had used his name. It was bad if Cid actually _used_ his name.... "You're gonna have to WORK, and pay for your _own_ goddamn soda----" He suddenly broke off as he neared a certain car in a certain dilapidated corner of the lot. "Ah. Yeah, anyway, in we go."

Zack wasn't sure if Cid was joking at first when he heard the jingle of metal-upon-metal as Cid pulled his keys out of his pocket. The car he then advanced towards _couldn't_ have been his; it would have been an ugly canary yellow had its paint not been faded with time, and its seats would have been an even uglier shade of green had they not also been faded and covered with plastic seat-protectors. When Cid caught Zack gaping when the keys _did_ cause one of the car's doors to swing open with a creak, he frowned.

"What were you expectin', some fucking valet...?" He grabbed Zack once more and shoved him in the passenger's side. The black-haired one winced as he was thrown into the vehicle and found himself in one of the saggy seats--_How many bruises is that, now?--_as Cid slammed the door. The older man then walked around to the driver's side, swinging himself in and starting up the engine with visible force. He looked towards Zack, who had a look of pure shock on his face as he rubbed at the arm that had taken the brunt of the force.

"............" Cid looked away with a grumble. "It's a fixer upper.... haven't had time to work on it yet...."

Zack sniggered ever so softly at the appearance of the car after Cid's explanation, and then just leaned back in the seat as he waited for him to start driving. Now would be a good time to get some more sleep... He was sure Cid didn't want him awake, nor that Cid wanted to talk to him, so he'd be doing them both a favor.

And so, hugging at the briefcase as if for some sort of comfort that he definitely wasn't getting from his landlord, he closed his eyes and tried to doze off, which he managed to do pretty easily. In fact, as soon as he dozed off and found a somewhat comfortable position on the chair, he was waking up again to Cid muttering some curses under his breath as the putt-putt car came to an arubt stop.

Looked like they hadn't missed the traffic after all.

Cid didn't even give Zack a chance to say something before he began blaming everything on him. (He seemed to perpetually be one step ahead of the porcupine this morning.)

"JESUS!" He cried, slamming a fist on the steering wheel and causing a resounding "HOOONNKK" to shake the car. "You know, if you hadn't been so fucking _slow_, MAYBE we would have avoided this!"

Zack gave him a blurry-eyed look. He was cold, and it didn't seem to help that Cid didn't have a heater in this junkyard on wheels. Maybe he should have brought a sweatshirt.... Shivering slightly, he closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to wake up a bit more and then opened them again as he watched the many cars that were lingering in front of them. Yes, everything seemed to be at a stand-still, and everything also seemed to be his fault. But for whatever reason, he wasn't in the mood to argue, to fight back. "Yeah.. maybe..." was all that he muttered as he leaned his head on his hand andlooked out of the passenger seat window with a mild interest. He wasn't going to be able to fall asleep; that had just been established.

"Huh?" Cid blinked at Zack's unexpectedly quiet response. He frowned as he turned his head towards his bent-over form. "Somethin' wrong with you...?" He cocked his head to the side, putting a hand on Zack's back with concern. After a few moments of him not responding, Cid mumbled. "Hey---! You carsick or some shit...?" He felt mildly sorry for berating the kid. Then again, it wasn't _his_ fault they were in so much debt....

'They'...?

When the hell had his debt become _'theirs'...?_

With this newfound revelation, Cid jerked his hand away, smacking it back on the steering wheel. His eyes were glued on the road once more, where he noticed the traffic had lightened up a bit---not much, but enough for him to swerve into a faster lane. He smiled wryly as they began to move, shooting Zack an apologetic look.

"Heh... maybe we _will_ be on time, though...."

Zack hadn't answered because he hadn't felt like it. He had seen no reason to... he was in a bad mood, although 'bad mood' might not have been the way to describe it. It was more like... bland. He just felt like there was no reason to really put any effort into anything. Just... blah.

He shook his head just slightly at his question of motion sickness. That was one thing he had never had a problem with; not in a plane (though he'd only been on one once, believe it or not), not on a ship, not in a car. He continued to gaze out the window and watch the cars passing by. He yawned softly, finally letting the briefcase slip out of his grip and fall to his feet, he gave a "Hmph..." as his final response to Cid's statement.

Zack chanced a glance at the bruise that had started to form on his forearm. A strange, sickly blue color, it was. He blinked. Guess there had been no real reason for that, then... It was vaguely surprising that Cid could put that much force into just grabbing someone.... But Zack didn't say anything about it, and of course, Cid didn't say he was sorry for the whole rest of the car ride--not verbally, at least. If there was one thing that Zack had ascertained about Cid thus far it was that he _never_ apologized in words if even at all. He was lucky just to get that look, and Cid let him know it as they finally pulled into the parking lot underneath the Shin-Ra building and the ex-air force buff stopped the car with a squeal of the tires. He then rushed out, bothering to lock the vehicle only as a second thought.

"C'mon," he said, but this time it was more of a prompting than a growl. "I don't want any of those damn staff heads to get on my ass... All stressed out about the cuts as it is..." His voice faded into a disgruntled mutter as he moved farther away.

Zack had opened the door and grabbed the briefcase off of the car's floor, holding it by it's desginated handle with one hand as he followed after Cid. Hey, at least this time he'd get to see what his work was actually like... what he did, all of that.

_I'm sure what he does is a lot different from what I experienced in SOLDIER. _Zack winced. He didn't even like thinking about that, and now he cursed the fact that he had let the thought leak into his mind. It was better to act like he had never even had anything to do with Shin-Ra, that he had never been involved with them. To just forget it all.

But he knew he never could.

He kept his eyes locked on Cid's back as he followed him; he was getting a bit better at droning out whatever Cid wanted him to respond when he needed to. And right now he needed to.

_Headache. _He closed his eyes for a moment as he walked. That always made it feel better, even if it only lasted for a few seconds. As an afterthought he rolled down the sleeve of his shirt to cover the fresh bruise as much as he could; seeing it might give the people Cid worked with the wrong thoughts; they might think Cid had hurt him. And he _had_ hurt him, but that wasn't the point. They weren't supposed to know that.

Luckily for Cid, he didn't seem to notice Zack's little plan, even as they exited the parking lot into the first floor lobby, whereupon Cid headed straight for the elevators on the other side of the large room. Seemed like he knew his way around here pretty well.....

Cid glanced down at his watch as they came to the elevators, pushing past a few other people in the crowded lobby in the process. "Heh. Right on time," he looked back at Zack and grinned, not bothering to punch the "up" button because it had already been lit up by someone else. Zack glanced all around as he strode through the headquarters. He had never actually been inside and it was quite the experience.. well, not really. He didn't have anything to do with Shin-Ra, remember? But that didn't destroy the fact that there was a lot going on in this main hall and he couldn't just refrain from looking around, even if he was in a strange mood. He jumped slightly at the loud 'ding' of the elevator, and then waited for Cid to walk in before following after him. He took a deep breath as the elevator started to ascend, and suddenly wondered which floor they were headed for. He blinked over at Cid, as if to ask: 'Aren't you gonna press the right button?'

Cid looked back, as if to respond, 'Is it any of your goddamn fucking business?.' This caused Zack to wince yet another time that morning. Usually Cid's murderous glares wouldn't bother him in the slightest, none of Cid's usual antics tended to bother him... but today he didn't haver the energy. For any of it.

In any case, Cid ended up doing what Zack had expected him to do anyway; as soon as some people had disembarked and there was room enough for him to worm through the crowd to the controls, Cid managed to make his way towards them and pushed a button too far away for Zack to see. He wormed his way back and closed his eyes, sighing as he smiled dryly at the kid.

"Twenty-seventh floor. Same as my age--that's how you'll remember it." He opened an eye and glared suspiciously at the ex-SOLDIER. "How old are _you_, anyway? Eighteen, nineteen....?"

_So **that's **how old he is..._

Older than Zack had thought, actually. And Cid had thought him younger. He had to give just a faint smile at the question, and then opened his mouth to answer.

_Wait.. how old am I? _He forced himself to remember, to gather his thoughts properly and work it out. And so after a while he was able to answer.

"...Twenty-one."

Cid noticed that 'while'. He chuckled somewhat, giving Zack an incredulous expression before glancing at what floor they were at. Twenty. He looked back at the younger of the two.

"What...? You forgot or somethin'?"

His head bowed toward the floor, the handle of the briefcase gripped tightly in his right hand, Zack wasn't sure what he should say in answer to his question, but the truth seemed like the worst possible choice. When he couldn't think of anything witty, clever, snappy... he just settled on something mediocre.

"...Maybe."

His eyes shifted up to look at the raising numbers. Twenty-six... twenty-seven. The elevator jolted to a stop, causing him to sway slightly. Giving Cid an apathetic look, he walked out onto the floor.

"Uh?" Cid blinked for a moment and then ran out after him. "Hey, kid---!" He now knew that Zack wasn't _that_ much younger than him, but fuck with it. He caught up to Zack a few paces down the hallway and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "What the_ hell_ is wrong with you?! Do you hate workin' _that_ fucking much...?"

Zack frowned. He'd really mis-interpreted, hadn't he? Then again, what did Cid have to base anything off of? What else could he think it was besides him just being grumpy after being forced awake and rushed to work? Maybe that had initiated it or something, but none of that was a big deal anymore. He just wasn't feeling well, because he kept getting lost in unwanted thoughts.

Of course, he couldn't tell Cid any of this. So what did he say? He shook his head for starters as he tried to force something to come out of his mouth. "..Thinking." That was all he could manage, and all he could reveal.

He made an effort to change the subject. "Lead the way?"

"Uh... I guess...." Cid still didn't seem convinced, but he didn't seem like he wanted to pursue Zack's strange mindset either. He walked ahead, finally stopping as he came to a door at the end of the hallway. He opened it, revealing a large office inside--or at least, it WOULD have been large if it hadn't been even more disorganized and full of junk (papers, pieces of machinery, books, pens, pencils, blueprints--all of those sorts of things), than Cid's own apartment.

The aforementioned personage walked inside with a sigh, pointing to a door half-blocked with a box of something or other on the side of the room. "That's yours." He turned back towards Zack, his hands on his hips. "This is mine. Any questions?"

Zack shook his head. "No." His first instinct was to head into the room, through the door designated as his, where he expected a makeshift office to wait for him, but he suddenly realized that Cid might have other plans for him first. "What now?" he asked softly, tone passive. He didn't want to anger the pilot anymore than he already had this morning, and he hoped that the quieter tone might help with that.

Cid was still a bit distrustful of Zack's unlikely mood, but he answered as calmly as he could: "...You..... do this paperwork." He walked over to his desk and rummaged through one of the many piles; Zack's strangely colored eyes watched carefully as he grabbed what looked to be a random folder and gave it to him. Taking it slowly, he took a quick look at it before Cid grabbed him. Almost flinching back from instinct, he then realized that the grip wasn't tight and relaxed just slightly. Cid was just holding Zack's arm to make sure the dazed ex-SOLDIER was paying attention, it seemed...

"Add up the figures and include a 7.5% tax," Zack distantly heard Cid say, "then take your numbers to Bill down the hall--"

A soft knock came from the door, interrupting his instructions. He rolled his eyes, then growled, "who _is_ it?!"

"Umm...." A feminine voice even softer than the knock came slowly, muffled by the wall in between them. "One of the new researcher's, Sir---they told me to check in with you."

"Eh?" Cid looked from the door to Zack and then to the door again. He closed his eyes in exasperation and then reopened them, this time with an extremely tired expression. "Yeah, yeah, come on in...." He let go of Zack and turned around towards the wall opposite the door, holding a hand to face and rubbing his eyelids.

Canting his head to the side as Zack listened quietly to the conversation between the two, he watched with slight curiosity as the door was creaked open and a girl walked in.

Wait.

Not just any girl.

It was **_her_.** The girl from the supermarket; the one that he had cut Cid in line in order to see. His eyes widened in shock as he gaped at her, and he took a few steps forward, staring her straight in the eyes. "It's you," he breathed. "I saw you in a supermarket a week or so ago. What's your name? Hmm, I bet it starts with a T.." His manner was still slightly timid, but a bit of himself had returned for a moment.

"Unh......!" The girl exclaimed in surprise, bringing a hand to her mouth. She had brown eyes, innocent ones, Zack thought, and her manner was quiet, meek, almost frightened. Zack wondered if that was the way she was all the time.... No, she was probably just nervous because this was her first day on the job. What he had said seemed to register in her mind a moment later, when she looked away from Zack's eyes for a moment, shyly, and fixed her gaze on the floor.

"Um...." She wrung her hands together behind her back, where they intertwined with her long brown hair. She finally looked up again with a ghost of a smile.

"Actually...." she said softly, "my name.... my name is Shera..."

*~*~*

**_Somewhere not so far away...._**

"It's an escaped specimen, one of our first. Number---" A glance down at a packet of papers. "....Number J-V. That's a five in roman numerals---a _FIVE,_ not a _V. _Very valuable to us----_very----"_ he repeated dangerously, a cold glint in his dark green eyes, "----valuable, so I suggest you pursue this with the utmost caution, Colonel.... Rigdon.... was it...?"

The Shin-Ra colonel in question nodded at the man in the white labcoat, curling his lip slightly at the condescending tone he was being spoken to in. He wasn't a child, not like those inexperienced privates Shin-Ra was giving him on this mission. He felt used, almost inexpreinced himself with all this bullshit they were feeding him about _CONFIDENTIALITY _and _TOP SECRECY_--the noun versions of the letters in red ink that had been stamped upon all the folders he'd been handed over this same desk the last couple of weeks or so. If it had been his choice, he would have asked for a way out---_no _employee of Shin-Ra should have to endure all this just for the stupid Science Department, let alone the living psycho ward who ran it.

The same psycho ward that was peering into his face right now.

"Well...?" The pale face of Professor Hojo was bent into the shape of an exasperated frown. "Did you get all that or not?"

Yes, yes he had, Rigdon thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "Yes, sir."

"Heh...." Hojo's frown upturned into what Rigdon thought was an exceptionally perturbed smile. "I'm sure." He turned away, the thin slits between the blinds that covered his only window causing bars of light to shine upon him almost eerily. "My confidence is easily swayed, however, so I will repeat this all again."

Oh, joy, Rigdon thought.

"You were in the Wutaian war-----you know what Shin-Ra does behind its facade. You were hired before for a mission and we're hiring you again. The game may be the same, Colonel, but the rules are somewhat different." A pause. "There are some experiments.... some experiments that neither Shin-Ra, I, nor the _public_---" he strained that last word, "--would like to remember. However, in order to help us forget the past, we must put its manifestations under control." He turned back towards Rigdon. "One such of these manifestations is subject number J-V."

Hojo began to walk towards Rigdon, making his way around the far side of his desk slowly, pointedly. "However, that does not mean that we would like these.... how shall we say it...? Memories....?" He seemed to decide that 'memories' was a good word and continued. "Yes, it does not mean that we would like these memories _removed _altogether. Just... contained. In fact......" Through the dim light of the room, one of the yellow bars hit the lower portion of Hojo's. Rigdon was able to discern a slight smile. ".....If we were to regain control over these memories, if we were to enhance them, protect them from human influences, if we were to harness their potential _fully _and not _allow _them freedom that might end up in disaster...." A bar of light landed on Hojo's hand as he raised it. Rigdon could see it was clenched in a fist. "Then, Colonel...... _then_ Shin-Ra will have only its own ambitions to fear."

"I..... see..... Sir," Rigdon said slowly. Hojo's self-righteous tirades were famous throughout the company, but this had been his first time to actually experience one.

"So then, do you _also_ see why this---" Hojo raised the packet of papers he was holding, tapping one of this slender fingers on the red ink that resembled dried blood. "----has to be divulged to only certain personnel....? You must follow the rules concerning those who work under you.... that is until, of course, the specimen has been safely apprehended." Hojo's voice suddenly turned deeper, the death toll of a churchbell.

_"I think you know exactly **why **you were chosen, Colonel...."_Hojo smiled contentedly, a cat enjoying the meaningless chase of a mouse round dusty, best-left-forgotten corners of its mind. "We thought you might like a way to redeem yourself for past actions... maybe feel a little better about past deeds if you make us feel a little better about ours, seeing as they're all quite conveniently connected.... Maybe we'll even let you confront the madman if you fulfill your orders to our satisfaction."

Rigdon nodded, stiffly. These provocations and rewards had already been used so many times on him that they had lost nearly all meaning.

"Good," Hojo said lightly, his misleadingly soft purr of voice suddenly losing all menace as he gave a warm smile and paced back to his chair, where he neatly sat down. He outstretched the packet towards Rigdon, who snatched it up untrustingly, holding it under his arm and saluting curtly as Hojo leaned back and folded his hands.

"Best of luck, Colonel Rigdon."

"Thank you, Professor."

The army man turned on his heel and left the room.

Hojo's smile dropped off his face. He sighed, closing his eyes, then opened them again, aiming his gaze down at the scattered illustrations and diagrams that laid upon his desk, the ones he had collected from as many files as he could. However, from behind his round glasses, his eyes wandered from the diagrams to one of the doors of his desks, which, after a moment of hesitation, he opened it, submerging one of his whitish hands inside. After a while, the hand came up victorious; in its grasp was the photo of a young man in his early twenties in a Shin-Ra uniform, a foolhardy grin on his face and an arm over the shoulders of a comrade about the same age and in similar uniform. This was one of the most classified of the classified----the specimen wasn't even supposed to _exist_, let alone have been in the Shin-Ra ranks....

The conspiracy had roots that were lain deeper even than Rigdon knew... Deeper than _anyone_ knew, anyone.... except for Professor Edward Hojo.

The scientist smiled, but it was different from that of the man in the picture. His own smile was twisted, pursed, filled with anticipation and the ambition of one awaiting his surpassal of the one who had trained him.

Hojo knew that specimen J-V was right under his nose---was right under _everyone's_ noses. He had watched the damn thing walk into the lobby this morning from his own video security system, for heaven's sakes.

But that wasn't what mattered to him.

To him, it was all about the game... And he would laugh at those sniveling executives the whole way.

How.... wonderful.

He raised his chin, looked towards the stuccoed ceiling, and let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh, Gast..." He shook his head slowly, sadly, closing his eyes and mumuring something to someone far, far away. "If only you could see me now...."

*~*~*

....Can't you just _hear_ the plot thickening....?

More Soda: Coming soon to a dot net near you.


	5. Boxed Inside

**Soda**

by Rin and Court

*~*~*

**Rin: **Buh-wee. WEEEEEEEEEEE. I was gonna say something important, but... Oh, yeah. Our Lady Peace KICKZ_AAAZZZEEESSSS. OMG SO many songs that apply to Soda/Soda SEEQUUEELLL.

**Court: **Lotsa goodstuff happens in this chapter. :D

**Rin: **Mwee. Hojo is vunderbar. Not that he's IN this chapter, but he will cause much trouble for our main character. Muwaaahhh.

**Court: **Ummm.... yeah. And HE __________________.

**Rin: **That was a spoiler, so it was considerately censored. ;D WONDERFUL AMERICAN FREEDOM OF SPPPPEEEEEEEECH. HALLELUJAH PRAISE JESUS.

**Court: **Mwahaha.

*~*~*__

_I depend on you _

_For the wings of life _

_And the air that you move _

_And I defended you _

_For this one last time _

_For the nerves you abuse_

*~*~*

**5: **Boxed Inside

*~*~*

Zack was starting to get dizzy from eyes scanning over figures and numbers for what must have been longer than thirty minutes straight. His fingers were numbing from constant button pressing, and his headache had, if anything, gotten worse from staring at paper after paper, but for some reason he felt accomplished...

Feeling a lot better now that he was on his own in the small office that belonged to him, cramped as it was, this immense amount of work didn't even seem that bad. He lifted Mako-flooded eyes from the freshest piece of paperwork and his forefinger ceased button mashing for a moment as he assessed how much work he had actually done in the small amount of time. 

Eyes were widened as he saw the differing amounts between the two piles of 'done' and 'not done'. And surprisingly enough, the 'done' pile was the significantly bigger one. He was **good** at this. Blinking at the piles of paper for a moment, he felt a grin sprawl across his face as he rolled up both sleeves of his shirt, still visible bruise long forgotten as he was now determined to finish this as quickly as he could. Yeah, that would show Cid, wouldn't it? Licking his lips, he went back to the tedious work.

A knock suddenly came at the door, causing Zack to start suddenly. Jeez.... that was probably Cid again, coming in to check whether his new "assistant" had gone and done all the menial tasks he was supposed to be working on. Probably leaving Cid time to go down to the vending machines and get a snack.... Zack could use a coke about now.... 

"Just a second," he muttered, making sure it was loud enough to at least be heard by the person on the opposite side of the door, as he finished the equation he was working on, punching in the last few numbers and then scratching down a total number on a piece of paper. 

Lifting his head and trying to make himself look at least somewhat cheerful and presentable (and not like he had a pounding headache), he called out, "Come in." 

The door opened, and a head was meekly poked out from behind it, but it wasn't Cid. (God knew Cid _never_ did anything meekly....) It was the girl from the supermarket---Shera O'Connor, he now knew her name was---and in her arms were several large rolled-up blueprints.

"Um....." With one hand, she readjusted her glasses and blinked through them at Zack. "The Captain isn't here.... they told me to drop off these copies with him...."

Zack was rather surprised to see her of all people walk in, and he even felt his cheeks redden slightly at the sight of her again. He didn't know **why** he had been so attracted to her initially... When he had first spotted her that long week ago... But it didn't seem to have worn off, even if she had turned out to hardly be his type. Him with someone so shy would never work, and he knew it. 

_Work on the brain, work on the brain! _He motioned for her to walk in a bit more, the way she was lingering by the doorway causing him to feel uncomfortable. He then gave a blink as her words fully registered.

"Wait... Captain? Who's...?" She didn't even get a chance to answer before he was bursting out into peals of laughter. "You mean _Cid?_" He tried to calm himself, but couldn't help sniggering a bit between words. "Why do you call him _Captain?" _

"Be-because....." She stuttered, then looked down embarrassedly, the blueprints clutched tightly in her hands. "The other people working with me--that's what they all call him. They said to call him that, too---said everyone calls him Captain around here... something about the war......" She trailed off.

Didn't know how to assert herself, did she....? 

He listened to her explain carefully, wincing at how she stuttered. What was she---_scared _of him or something...? No... she was just a shy person, and his straightforward personality probably intimidated her. _Lay off, Zack.. _he told himself, trying to be a bit less harsh when he answered her this time.

"Ohhhh. Well, I didn't know about that...." He smiled broadly, then pushing himself up from his seat at his desk to walk over to her and accept the blueprints. He wasn't sure what Cid wanted him to do with them, but he needed to take them from her either way. "Where did he go, anyway?" he asked as he took hold of the blueprints.

Shera shrugged, looking up at Zack with wide eyes. She was a good head shorter than him. "I.... I don't know." 

"I see," he replied with a nod, trying not to be his regular self, to tone down a little if he could, but it wasn't easy. He had to wonder about where Cid had gone off to, but it was probably just part of his job.

Shera looked away. "If I knew, I would've gone and given them to him...." She gulped, looking back up at Zack. "Is it true, what they say about the Captain...?" 

His eyes then narrowed in a frown at her question. The way she said it made him uneasy. "What are you talking about?" he asked as calmly as he could with a tilt of his head. 

"Uh, well...." She began wringing her hands together. "He yells at new employees for no reason, will send back three days worth of work if it isn't done properly........ no one's really friends with him around here---they say they don't invite him to this monthly get-together down at a little restaurant that they always have--they invited _me_, of course....."

Initially, his eyes widened as he plunged into worse thing after worse thing about the blonde pilot, but he soon realized that he actually wasn't that surprised. "I could believe it," he muttered bitterly as he thought of the events that had occured earlier that morning... heck, the events of the past few weeks, even. Cid was never nice to him if he acknowledged him at all. Sometimes he really had to wonder why he was even _living_ with the guy. 

"Huh....?" Shera blinked her wide eyes up at Zack. "Are.... are you friends with him, then....? It..... I don't know, he doesn't _ seem_ like that bad a person...."

"Well..." He bit down on his lip for a moment as he tried to think of how to describe Cid; granted, he was sure he didn't know all of the faces of the disgruntled pilot, but he could infer from the week he _had_ known him. Tracing his tongue over his teeth, he finally tried to take a shot at it. "...I guess he's just a pretty angry person. I mean... he just gets mad easily, but... who knows, he might have a soft side under all... that.... mean...ness." He gave a shrug, grinning at her. "I wouldn't know. I've only known him for a week."

"Huh?" A quizzical look as she wrung her hands again. "You mean.... you didn't get recruited yesterday like the rest of us from the lower departments....?" Since she hadn't stayed long enough to see the fight between Cid and Zack ensue in the store, she obviously didn't know of Zack's current living accommodations. (In fact, it had been her departure that had _caused_ the brawl, but of course, she didn't know that.....)

He blinked as her words began to sink in and then shook his head. "Oh, no... I wasn't in Shin-Ra until he got me this job since he said I needed one. We, uhh, live together." He rubbed at the back of his hair -- he had never had a problem with staying in Cid's apartment, enjoyed it, in fact, but sharing that with someone else, someone he had been attracted to beforehand, made it just a bit embarrassing. 

Shera's eyes widened even farther, and it seemed she was about to respond when a loud, fairly familiar voice to both of them came from the next room.

"ZACK!!!!!" The black-haired one cringed. Aw, man. He could see why the guy was excluded so much.... The door was slammed open within a matter of seconds, and Cid barged in, looking to Shera in indifference as she was standing directly across from the door, and then to the porcupine. A box of what looked to be old files was under his left arm. "Hey, you done with all that shit?"

Zack eyed the files suspiciously, hoping it wasn't _more_ work now that he was almost done with the piles that had already been dumped on him, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. He turned to look at the small pile that was still undone, and gaze returning to Cid again, he settled on a nonchalant, "Yeah, pretty much." He winked over at Shera as he spoke the words, as if to say 'watch me deal with him'. 

Zack seemed to be out of luck.

"Good," was Cid's gruff reply. He didn't even bother to compliment Zack about his speedy calculations; he only swung his arms forward, dumping the box of the rickety old desk that Zack was surprised didn't buckle under the increase of weight. He began to turn around, but then remembered something and whirled back around, grabbing something from his pocket and slamming it down on top of the box with his hand. A folded piece of paper.

"Your job app," the blonde said in a tired yet angry monotone. "It'd better be on my desk in an hour. The bosses've been hounding me about turning in all the new ones since the cuts...."

Zack would have thought he'd get some sort of praise, but even the 'good' that Cid managed to bark out wasn't praise, more like a statement barely above being chewed out by him. He sighed, narrowing his eyes in disgust. The blonde was seeming worse and worse with each second, and he was really reconsidering his living arrangements. But he was so fun to tease... And so _easy _too.

Yes, more work... and an application to fill out as well. That was not good; he was sure they'd ask for information he wouldn't want to give, so he'd just have to lie about it or something. He hoped his name didn't give away enough... he had been pretty well known as a SOLDIER and he was worried enough about people just recognizing him. Seemed there was no other choice, though. 

"Yes, _Captain_..." He trudged back over to his desk and slumped into it, grabbed the application and starting to read over it. Yes... a LOT of lying.

"........What......" Cid had been on his way out the door (mindlessly pushing past Shera in the process) when he froze on the spot and slowly, slowly turned around. "....Did you just call me.....?"

Zack blinked at him, a bewildered expression on his face as if there was absolutely nothing unusual about the name used. Raising a single eyebrow, he repeated it, a bit more chipper with it this time and even giving a little salute as he said it. "Yes, Captain!" 

"............" Cid glared bloody murder at Zack as he advanced upon him. He slammed the palms of his hands on the table and leaned in close towards Zack--_so_ near, in fact, that Zack found himself able to make out the single rings of blue and lighter blue in the pilots eyes.

"Do NOT----" he grated "START WITH THAT."

He smiled cheerfully and was very tempted to say 'all right, captain', but instead he just settled on a, "Yes, sir." He smiled faintly at Shera, attitude just a tad dimmed by the new pile of work he had been assigned. He started on the application first, since that seemed to be the most important, hand dancing across the pairing, equipped with a ballpoint pen, as he lied through his teeth about most of the information. A few things were kept the same, but there were some obvious pieces of information that could _not_ be given out.

He was back into work mode again, sleeves still pulled up from his earlier bit of determination, and the other two were pretty much dead to him now unless they decided to speak in order to get his attention.

Cid seemed to be glad enough that Zack had stopped calling him "Captain," (the only thing _that_ name brought up in his mind was bad memories...) and he finally exited with an indiscernible grumble, leaving a bewildered Shera and a busy Zack.

"......You don't SEEM to be on very friendly terms..." She said after a few moments of taking it in.

Zack laughed softly at her comment, looking up to direct his gaze to her auburn eyes. "Maybe not... I guess you'd call it a pretty strange relationship." He gave a crooked smile as he watched Cid down the hall, yelling at someone else, no doubt. _At least I'm not special. It seems he treats everyone like that. _Shaking his head in dismay, he filled in another box on the application sheet. This was one he was actually telling the truth about, simply because he had mentioned it to Cid and he didn't want his information conflicting; his hometown. 

"So, um.... I guess I'll go, now....." Shera hesitantly went to the door, opening it a tad from when Cid had left. She looked back at Zack. "I'll see you a bit later...." 

After filling in the correct answer, "Gongaga", Zack looked up to grin her a good-bye. "All right, then. And... hey... why don't you have lunch with me? I mean... it's both of our first days so I figure we should... you know... at least get to know each other. And besides..." He ran his tongue over dried lips. "I doubt you want to be eating with Cid."

"Huh?" Shera paused from her gait, looking back at Zack with surprised eyes. "I mean.... I'd love to." She smiled, a sweet looking thing that brightened up her face tenfold, and suddenly, Zack realized that was it---she didn't smile at _all_, not fakely, not in amusement.... The bare sight of one was enough to even upturn his lips slightly.

"It's a deal, then. I'll see you at the cafeteria." He winked playfully as she stepped out, closing the door behind her, and went about finishing up the application, which he tossed aside before hoisting the huge new pile of paperwork over and starting on THAT batch. Well, at least he now knew not to expect praises anymore... Letting out a sigh, he turned his calculator back on and commenced punching equations in again. 

*~*~*

**_Later that night..._**

Well, they had never managed to get some more Coke since Cid had wasted those two packs a few days ago, so Zack found himself going through a serious withdrawal. No caffeine and no sugar since lunch... Geez. He would have asked Cid for some money to buy some more (not that _that_ would have worked, but it would have been worth a try...) but he hadn't seen his "boss" at the cafeteria all lunch long. He was too busy trying to get Shera to laugh as it was--he'd garnered a couple of giggles and even a snort, but nothing more than that. She didn't seem like one who was usually cheery....

In any case, he was already feeling a headache conveniently forming as he watched the TV with a mild interest, the Solitaire game he was playing taking up more of his attention. He had found the raggedy old pack of cards laying around the junk room. 

Wincing as a shiver inched its way up his spine, he realized how cold he was. Laying down the cards he had in his calloused hands, he got to his feet with a groan and headed over to the heater packed away in the corner. "Okay, let's see..." Leaning forward, he started to turn the dial upwards but it didn't take long for him to realize that it was broken. "Good for nothing..." he grumbled, kicking at it and then pacing over to the closet where Cid had pointed him to when he had first let him know that he needed some clothing. He hoped he could find a sweatshirt or a jacket or _something_. 

After a bit of digging through it and coming up with nothing, he found a box tucked in the very back of the closet, and decided to make the effort to drag it out. It was pretty heavy, and he was surprised to see it wasn't bigger than an ordinary cardboard box one would get in the mail---two feet by two feet, with postage stamps and stickers covering its exterior. He blinked for a second; there was a thin layer of dust on the top of the box, as if it hadn't been opened in a long time. He blew off the top and stared at the return address in the upper left-hand corner. S.R.A.F. Shin-Ra Air Force. Huh.

Without giving a thought to Cid's privacy or anything else that might have hindered his comfort, Zack tore through the box, opening it to find a bunch of packing peanuts. He didn't mind those either, and a few were launched over his shoulders as he dug through the mess.

Goggles.

Medals....

Some cloth....? Hm, now what was this...? 

He dragged it out of the box and unfolded it, to find that it was a cobalt blue jacket. The sleeves were still folded up from the last time someone had worn it. _This looks good enough... _Stuffing the other stuff back inside, closing the box up, and pushing the box back into the closet, he then picked up the jacket from where he had left it on the floor and pulled it on. It was surprisingly warm, a lot warmer than it looked, and he gave a soft smile as he felt his body soaking it in by the second.

The warmth also managed to make him drowsy, and so he staggered over to the living room, turned off the TV, and was about to head to the usually-colder-than-the-rest-of-the-apartment junk room when he had a change of thought. Grinning wickedly, he instead changed his route towards Cid's room, and collapsed on the rather soft bed before he could even edge under the covers, curling up in the middle of it.

And that's the way Cid found him, coming in at twelve o'clock at night after a rather strenuous sub-board committee meeting. The keys turning in the lock, Bronco starting up from her sleep in Cid's workroom. She trotted out from behind the door, greeting her tired master to only see him grumble something in a disgruntled fashion as he walked into the bedroom. Bronco hung her head and went back into the work room. Didn't seem as if Cid was in a very good mood....

Cid did what he always did when he got home late. He went to the closet, opened it and pulled the string that hung down from the too-short chain of the dirty, old lightbulb that was attached to the ceiling above his (rather sparsely filled) racks of clothes. It flickered slightly with a dim light, and although it wasn't much, Cid was used to it and with that light, he managed to strip down to his boxers and then pull on a pajama shirt. He didn't have enough energy to throw on anything else unneeded. God, those damn meetings drained the shit out of him...

Then he turned towards the bed. 

And Zack was still curled up on the bed, on his side as he almost always slept, feet curled in and arms pulled upwards so that he could rest his head on them pillow-style. He was in the very middle of the bed, head actually nearer to the foot of the bed with feet almost brushing against the pillows. His breathing was steady and controlled, the type of breathing one could only maintain in deep slumber. Yes, he looked rather peaceful and comfortable laying there, much like a little angel just laying there, though Cid was quite aware of the terror he actually was.

_......Fuck. _He stared at Zack in a sort of sleepy disbelief, reaching under his shirt absentmindedly and scratching his chest. _How the fucking hell did the fucktard get here....?_ He marched forward, raising a hand over Zack's head, fully ready to backhand the little mother fucker for daring to come in here and use _his_ bed when the kid hadn't even paid the damn bills, or bothered to shop for anything other than his stupid fucking soda, or even to ask about when the hell they were planning on paying off the fucking convenient store for the fucking cigarr--

Damn, he looked sexy.

......Wait.

........_What......?_

Cid blinked, his hand frozen in the air. He slowly dropped the arm to his side and looked away, bringing the same hand to his forehead and scratching his fingers through his hair.

_What the fucking _**hell_....?_**

They really must've overworked him in that meeting. Damn fuckers. Making him present all those fucking blueprints in front of all his fucking coworkers. At fucking _eleven at night. _Fucking... fucktardful.... fuckers. In any case, he didn't feel like kicking Zack out of the bed anymore. Too much work. Yeah. Definitely. He shot one more glare at the kid before he blearily staggered back towards the bed and jumped up slightly to reach the bundled-up blanket bunched up on the top shelf of his closet. Sometimes he _really_ wished he was just a little bit taller.

Anyway.

Cid turned back towards the bed and snatched up a pillow from its surface irritably before letting his legs give way and falling to the floor with a loud thud. Stupid crack monkey child wasn't _using_ one anyway. With an audible grumble, he set the pillow on the floor, laying his head down against it and pulling the cover over himself. It _was_ cold, as was proven when the drafty air blowing across the floor caused Cid to shudder and pull the thin blanket tighter over himself and curl up just a bit more.

_Stupid fucktard. I'll kill him when he wakes up, I swear to fucking _**God.**

And then Cid was too tired to do anything else but sleep.

He didn't really remember anything in the morning.

*~*~*

  



	6. Mr Highwind's Neighborhood

**Soda**  
  
by Rin and Court  
  
*~*~*  
  
**A/N: **How the hell is it that we fill in so many pages of text with such incessant babble? Oh well. XDDD It's EXPOSITION, DAMMIT. Now. Enjoy. Please. XDDD  
  
*~*~*  
  
_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got.  
  
_*~*~*  
  
**6: **Mr. Highwind's Neighborhood  
  
*~*~*  
  
According to Cid, there were three people that lived in Midgar Apartment Complex 22.  
  
Himself.  
  
Celia.  
  
And the rest of them.  
  
On the first floor was Miss Delouise and the love of her life, Josh. They spent most of their time in the manager's office at the forefront of the complex, right near the door with a window overlooking the sidewalk outside. That was her way of keeping track of all the comings and goings of the tenants, and whether they were telling the truth about their financial situations or spinning tall tales that would buy them a few extra weeks at the complex. Her actual room was right across the hall, the small one with no other rooms above it, leaving a clear space upwards so that certain tenants who paid extra would be able to have a view of sunlight from their bedrooms until the final plate was put into place. One of these tenants was Cid.  
  
The other people on the first floor were the misfortunates: Harvey Delawney, a poor businessman who worked underpaid hours for Shin-Ra on regular days as well as the weekends. No one saw him much, but rumor had it that he had moved out of a different apartment complex when his wife had left one day with his two kids. A divorce had soon followed. A sad, sad man, his neighbor accross the hall always said. Always had a hopeless sort of look on his face that could never quite be rubbed off.  
  
This neighbor was a character unto himself. He was seen all the time because of the fact that he seemed to always be sitting in his doorway, a cigar usually clenched between his teeth, though at the same time usually not lit. He didn't work, and no one knew if he ever really left the complex; he was a relic from the early years of the Wutaian War, hit in the head by some shratnel on an early mission. He'd obviously survived, but something in his head had never been right since, and so he had been honorably discharged and was now on the Shin-Ra Army's retiree payroll at age forty. No one liked to mess with him much, not even Miss Delouise, somewhat because Shin-Ra didn't like it when their mistakes from the past were messed with, and mostly because of the double-barrelled shotgun he seemed to have slung over his shoulder at all times. Not a thing Miss Delouise felt she could do about it, even when the tenant marched around through the halls on a rare occasion, saying that "Major Nate's watchin' ya!" That's all that anyone ever called him. Crazy old Nate.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Zack had become just a bit too accustomed to the dim lighting in the junk room, so the blinding light that came in from the window the next morning was quite a shocker. Confusion was prominent when he first opened his eyes and took a look around, but the last events of the night before came back to him soon enough. The jacket he was still nestled in was just as warm and he had taken quite a liking to it. He was sure he'd be wearing it a lot more often from now on...  
  
Sitting up and sifting some slender fingers through his unruly hair, it took him a few seconds to notice the sleeping form on the floor. He blinked through crusted eyes. _Why didn't he just...? _Zack didn't see any problem with them having just shared the bed, but maybe Cid was uncomfortable about stuff like that or something.  
  
Whatever.   
  
He slowly slinked off of the bed, straightening his clothes and being careful not to step on Cid as he walked out of the room into the hallway and then towards the kitchen. He was hungry. He didn't have a chance to shove anything down his throat, however, as he heard the gruff, angry-but-too-tired-to-kick-your-ass voice from the hallway.  
  
"....Good morning..... Kid."  
  
Zack turned around, blinking at the man with ruffled hair and black-rimmed eyes, who was currently standing in a worn-out blue bathrobe and a pair of white socks pulled up to his ankles. Cid was in the act of yawning, a hand to his mouth as he let out the sigh and then looked back down to Zack. He moved his mouth once, twice, as if trying to get the morning taste out of his mouth when he suddenly froze. His eyes widened a bit, but only slightly; he still wasn't fully awake.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that....?"   
**  
**Zack felt a smirk pulling slightly at his lips, trying to force them upwards as he saw Cid's morning clothes. He had to admit he looked sorta endearing, wearing such uncharacteristic things, and he also realized that a robe and slippers were probably pretty comfortable, much more preferable to his boxers and jacket. Well, actually, he _really_ liked the jacket.....  
  
In any case, he frowned slightly when he saw Cid's disconcerted expression about him wearing it, as if Zack had done something wrong. Cid had said he'd been free to get anything from that closet... so why the fuss?   
  
"Picked it up from the closet," he finally answered. "You know... Where you _told_ me to look for clothing....? I was cold last night..." He had a puzzled expression on his face, unaware of doing anything wrong and upset at being chided for no good reason.   
**  
**"I said CLOTHES," Cid growled in response, glaring at Zack as he stormed past him towards the counter, where he grabbed the loaf of bread that sat upon it and ripped off the twisty-wire that held the wrapping together. He snatched the loaf up, grabbing a knife and focusing intently on the act of cutting two slices out of it. "I didn't think you'd be rummaging through and opening fucking boxes that _look_ as if they don't wanna be opened.... SHIT." The knife had nicked Cid's left index finger, and he jumped slightly, yelling out colorful adjectives as he immediately dropped the knife. It clattered down onto the linoleum as Cid grabbed the finger with his opposite hand and began to rant rather hysterically.  
  
"What the HELL is this place tryin' to do to me---KILL ME or something??! JESUS. And as if _that_ isn't enough, some punk kid has to come in and start stealing my crap and my time and go through my old shit---not to _mention_ sleeping in my own damn bed---what the hell do you WANT from me?!?!?-----ARGH." With that last guttural cry, his injured hand went flying to the counter, sending the two pieces of bread into the air and then onto the floor of the kitchen near where the knife had been dropped.   
**  
**All Zack could do was watch in shock. Many times during Cid's rants he tried to get some words in, a "Well--" or "But--", but this time he hadn't been given a chance.... Wincing as Cid cut himself, he was suddenly feeling rather guilty... but he hadn't known that he didn't want him looking through the boxes. Okay, maybe he could have had a bit more common sense, but he still didn't know why his roommate was so upset about it... It was still strange how Cid spoke about Zack as if he wasn't there, like he was talking to himself or something....  
  
The porcupine's eyes were eyes were narrowed meekly as Cid finished the climax of his tirade, and in response, he slowly knelt down to pick up the knife and the two pieces of bread.  
  
"What...?" Cid blinked downwards as Zack cleaned up his mess, and then, after a moment of hesitation, bent down and picked up the piece of bread closest to him. They both stood up at the same time, and Cid sighed, putting a hand to his ear and scratching the back of it in embarrassment as he halfheartedly tossed his slice onto the counter from whence it had come. "Yeah.... anyway...."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know you didn't want me going through that stuff..." Zack said exanimately as Cid trailed off, slowly pulling the jacket off. "Here." Loosely holding the blue article of clothing in one hand, he extended it towards Cid's general direction, already feeling the warmth rush out now that he was left with just a short-sleeved shirt and some boxers. No socks, either. "I don't want anything. Look... I... I think I'll leave for a while or something." He didn't want to be around the blonde much longer, not now, not when he knew all he would get from him was some more yelling, feel more guilt. Sure, he might be running away, but he didn't know what else to do.   
  
Cid looked at the jacket, and then looked to Zack, his expression drained from his previous rant and violent movements. "No.... no.... wait...." He slowly raised his right hand, pointing a finger and then, as if confused about what kind of gesture he should make, twirled his finger in the air a couple of times at the younger. "You.... uh, put it back on."  
  
Zack had been preparing to go take a shower so he could get properly dressed and go out... somewhere, and so he was already turning around when Cid decided to be a bit nicer. Blinking as he turned back around, one arm still outstretched with the jacket in hand, he watched him carefully to make sure he wasn't kidding and then slowly started to pull the blue garment back on, feeling the warmth return again. Sighing softly in relief, he lowered his head and closed his eyes as it was re-absorbed.  
  
After a second his head was lifted and he gave Cid a full smile, eyes alight with gratitude. "Thanks." He was now grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Cid looked towards Zack in the daze of the morning, from the patches on the jacket's sleeves (which were still rolled up) that said "H/W" and "Air Force" to Zack's face and looked away, rubbing his eyes as if looking at anything for too long would make him blind after the darkness of sleep.   
  
"You look good in it." He turned away, giving a low "shit" as he realized the injured hand was bleeding more than he had thought. It _was_ a pretty bad cut, as became evident when he held up a finger and Zack was able to make out a few thin lines of blood that were running down into Cid's palm. The pilot gave a grunt, walking quickly towards the bathroom with his hand held limply in the air, as if he didn't want to stress it more than it already was. "Yeah, whatever, keep it---I needed to dust out old memories and shit anyhow...."  
  
Well, it seemed Cid did have some of a nice side. Zack nodded and decided he might as well go to the bathroom too and wait for Cid so he could take a shower when the blonde was finished bandaging himself.... when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"...Huh?" Zack wasn't aware Cid had _any_ friends that would come to visit, much less this early at the morning. Raising both eyebrows, he headed over to the door and cautiously creaked it open. He had to jump back a few feet at the shout that came forth as soon as he did so.  
  
"What's all this yelling been about, huh?!"  
  
Blinking, Zack took a few cautious footsteps forward to see an old woman in a faded purple dress with overly large glasses and a rather annoyed expression.   
  
"Eh? You aren't the one that used t'live here. Is Mr. _HIGHWIND_ still here?"   
  
Zack canted his head to the side in confusion. "Um. Who're you again...?"  
  
"Miss Delouise. The landlady. I ain't never seen you before...." A suspicious, critical gaze.  
  
"Well, I just started living he--"  
  
"That's nice. Now, _WHERE_ is Mr. Highwind? I need to speak to him about a few things..."  
  
"Err. Um..." Zack was rather flustered; the lady that was probably a head shorter than him still managing to be intimidating. "He's... I-I'll get him." He quickly ran off to the bathroom, which wasn't far from the door, just across from Cid's room, and burst in.  
  
"CID!!!! Miss... Delahuey... or... something.... well, she's here for you!" He cringed a bit after the announcement to let him know that it probably wasn't good news...  
  
".....Delouise....... DELOUISE?!??" Cid whirled around towards Zack, his eyes wide as he gripped the sides of the sink as if for dear life. There was now a bandage on his finger, much like the one on the left side of his forehead that Zack had yet not seen him take off. "Shit. Um."   
  
He quickly closed the door so that they were both in the small bathroom, unseen by this person that Cid obviously didn't like. Zack wanted to laugh at how frantic Cid was acting, this time over a woman that was probably three times his age. The black-haired one was thinking of a delectable insult to throw at the blonde when Cid slammed the door and grabbed him by the collar just as violently as usual, all niceness that he might have been endowed by the scene in the kitchen gone as he growled into the younger's face.  
  
"Don't you EVER open the door for her unless you have to. EVER. And if you do, TELL ME and then you tell HER I'm not home." He waited a moment for all this information to sink into Zack's mind before he pulled down Zack's head even farther. "You _GOT IT?!"  
_  
Zack's eyes were widened as Cid went about drilling said instructions into his head, giving a few nods at proper times and finally breathing out a hurried, "Got it," as he finished. "So... what should I--"  
  
It seemed the landlady had invited herself in. "Yellin', again! I tell ya', youngsters these days..." There was a banging on the bathroom door, as if from a monster intent on getting in. "Mr. Highwind, I suggest we make this as painless as possible. Just come out, will ya'?"  
  
Zack cringed, knowing he was really gonna get it for this. He yanked himself out of Cid's tight grip, opening the door and then flying out into the living room. Or rather, that's what he would have _liked_ to have happened, had the landlady of doom not grabbed him rather harshly by the _back_ of his jacket this time. "No, you stay here... I need to speak with the both of ya'." Her face was set in determination, then softening just slightly as she said, "Now let's sit down, shall we?" Grabbing Cid firmly by one of his bathrobe sleeves with her free hand, she dragged both of them out to the living room like schoolboys that had done something wrong, sitting them both down on the couch and then setting herself in between them.   
  
As Zack chanced a glance at Cid, he was surprised to not see anger but instead a rather obvious "oh, shit" expression as he sat on the couch, almost as rigid as an actual juvenile delinquent waiting to be lectured. He also seemed to know exactly what he had done wrong as he sighed, holding his forehead in his hand as he looked towards Miss Delouise with a slightly disgruntled, slightly pleading expression.  
  
"Whatever I did.... I'll stop." He grumbled apologetically, looking away from both of the other people on the couch. It took almost all of Zack's will to stop himself from cracking up then and there at the way his roommate was acting. What the hell could there _be_ to be so afraid of some old land---  
  
"You don't even **_know_** what you did?!" she barked, rounding on him, Zack feeling lucky that she had forgotten him for the moment. "Well, I'm gonna educate ya'." She started counting on her fingers with each point. "The constant yelling, the throwing of things, and those Coke bottles that keep ending up on the sidewalk... you just about killed Josh!"   
  
Zack wanted to inquire about this Josh person, but he doubted this was the time. She kept on going. "And that mouth o' yours-----!!!! There are _children_ right across the hall from you. AND." One of her hands shot back to grab at Zack again, and he just about choked. "WHY didn't you tell me about this one movin' in?! You _know_ I'm supposed t'be informed of whenever someone else moves in-----just how long have you _been_ here?" Raging eyes were turned back to look at Zack.  
  
"Uh... a-about a week..." Now he understood why Cid was so scared...  
  
"A WEEK." She stood up in utter shock. "Mr. Highwind, I have it in my mind to fine ya' extra this month for what you've done. If you don't STOP, I do swear that there'll be consequences. Dire consequences." With that, she spun on her heel and headed down the hall until she was out the door, which she slammed rather loudly, causing Zack to wince.  
  
They were both silent for about half a minute until Cid finally looked to Zack, an incredulous look on his face.   
  
"You know, she's the _only_ person who calls me 'Mr. Highwind'....?"  
  
Zack had to snicker at that, just because it was a strange way to break the silence. "It sounds weird... I like Cid." He grinned brightly, some of that warmth from the compliment a little earlier still present. He pushed himself to his feet and started for the second time towards the shower.   
  
....And again he was intercepted by the ring of the doorbell. A sharp gasp nipped in his throat at the sound as he quickly turned around and looked down the hall at the door, which was standing there like it always was, but this time a bit intimidatingly. Zack didn't know if he wanted to risk answering it, but he took a deep breath and tip-toed over anyway, looking through the eye-piece that could let him see out. Not viewing anyone out there, he frowned and stepped back to open the door.   
  
Once again, no one in front of him... well, not until he decided to look down.  
  
"TRICKORTREATSMELLMYFEETGIMMESOMETHIN'GOODTOEAT!!!!!!" A loud shout came from the small body of a small boy at the foot of the door. However, the pain in Zack's shin as the boy punched it _wasn't_ very small at all, nor was the humiliation as the kid gave out an evil laugh of delight which stopped as soon as a bark came from Bronco and the dog began to run for the doorway, a growl in her throat. However, the kid seemed to have anticipated this, for he was already zooming away, his small feet padding on the green-carpeted floor of the building's hallway, back through the door directly across the corridor, which was soon slammed shut with a loud BAM.  
  
Zack was now doubled on the floor, clutching at his injured leg in the immense pain that the tiny little kid had somehow managed to inflict upon him. He was trying not to scream in agony from it, remembering quite clearly how angry the landlady had been about the yelling that had come from Cid's apartment as of late, and he fought to push the pain away, cursing his Mako for usually only deciding that injuries were important enough for speedy healing when there was blood spilling from his veins.   
  
No blood, no pain. Bull-fucking-shit.   
  
The door across the hall was opened again. The boy was back, but this time he had a little friend with him. Well, more like a twin sister. As soon as the girl saw Zack, she squealed a high-pitched scream and ran across the hall, pouncing on him and attaching herself to his leg. "NEW NEIGHBOR, NEW NEIGHBOR! WHEEEEEEE."  
  
Zack was about ready to murder himself at this point.  
  
The boy came up behind her, a toothy grin on his face. "See, Kailey, I told you!" he chirped.   
  
"Yeah, yeah! You were right, Kevie."  
  
Matching names. How _sweet_.  
  
"ARGH. Kid. Get off, PLEASE."  
  
"Noooo..." The girl whined, sounding like she was about to burst into tears. "We have to be in-tro-duced first," she explained in a sing-songy voice.  
  
"...Uhh... a-all right..." He got into a sitting position, the pain in his shin finally subsiding. "I'm Zack."  
  
"HIYA, ZACK. I'm Kailey." She waved maniacally with one hand, the other still wrapped around his leg.  
  
The boy stepped forward, puffing up his chest importantly. "And I'm Kevie. We're your neighbors! We already introduced ourselves to Cid. Are you his friend...?"  
  
Zack gave a nod. "Yep. That's about the gist of it."  
  
"Do you sleep with him?" Kailey asked, innocent as could be.  
  
Zack's eyes widened and his cheeks were immediately flushed scarlet. "N-no---I mean, _NO!!!!_... Why..." He blinked. "Where'd you get _that_ idea?!?"  
  
The boy answered all-knowingly. "Well, Miss Meroni sleeps with _her_ friends..... my daddy said so!"  
  
Zack froze for a moment, before a grin began to spread across his face. "Oh, _reeeeeeeally....?_" However, when he saw the puzzled looks this garnered from the children, he decided to not interrogate them about any details they might know, seeing as he didn't want to corrupt their poor little minds _too_ much.... Though his curiousity _had_ been perked about this.... "Meroni" lady..... "Anyway. Me and Cid.... it's nothing like that."  
  
She blinked. "Like what...?"  
  
"...Uhh... f-forget it..."  
  
"Kailey," Kevie urged in annoyance, bored of the new neighbor for the time being. "Let's GO now. We need to put water into our new squirt guns!"   
  
"Oh, right!" she exclaimed in response, finally de-latching herself and running about the door with her brother.  
  
Zack crambled as quickly as he could to slam the door shut and, still sitting on the floor, leaned his back against it, breathing heavily. "... Oh... my... fucking... GOD."  
  
"So," Cid was already standing there, his arms crossed upon his chest and an apathetic expression on his face as he looked down at the victim of the children. "I see you're gettin' acquainted with the neighbors....."  
  
He looked past Zack, at the now-closed door, as if he had x-ray vision that could penetrate through it and the door across the hall. "Those little brats.... The parents buy 'em all the damn toys they want, so they think they own the world or some shit like that......"  
  
"Yeah... real acquainted..." he grumbled as he started to pick himself up and take a few more deep breaths before brushing himself off. He shook his head at Cid's comment about the demon children. "...Well, I guess some kids end up like that, huh? Parents screw up their lives for 'em..." He started to pick at the wall absent-mindedly. "I don't wanna know what they'll end up like when they get older..."  
  
"Hope they _don't _get any older," Cid retorted, his hands in the pockets of his bathrobe as he walked towards the kitchen stolidly. He flumped down into one of the chairs with a sigh, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head with one hand. "Brats like that shouldn't live past age ten.... Unh?" He blinked upwards towards the toaster that was still sitting stubbornly upon the counter. "......I _still_ need to fix that...."  
  
Zack followed him into the kitchen, shivering slightly as his bare feet once again stepped onto the cold kitchen tile. He was about to sit himself down as well when Cid made the comment about the kitchen appliance. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he examined it for a bit. "...Yeah..." There seemed to be an idea flickering in his eyes, but it left as soon as he took his eyes away from the toaster.   
  
Slinking into the seat opposite to Cid's, he took a moment to just look the other in the face for no real reason. There was something that bothered him about Cid, something he hadn't been able to figure out... until then.  
  
"...Why don't you ever get rid of that _stubble_?" came the random question that seemed to float out of nowhere. "It looks so bad... you'd look a lot better if you just shaved more often..."  
  
"Huh?" Cid's eyes moved to Zack, where they stared blankly for a moment as he brought the hand that had been on his head to his chin. He _had_ accumulated quite a bit since the last morning he had shaved--three days before--and to Zack's eyes, was looking rather scruffy at best. Cid didn't seem to agree with this diagnosis, however, as he narrowed his eyes and glared.  
  
"What the hell do _you_ care how the fuck I look?!" A disgruntled grunt as Cid looked away. "Not like people are linin' up to see me as it is---it doesn't fucking _matter."  
  
_"Pfft." He shook his head in dismay, apalled at the other man's attitude. He really should have been used to this by now, but somehow it still managed to amaze. "I was just _saying_. It bothers me, that's all. Shaving takes, what, five minutes? But you're just too lazy." Sighing in annoyance, he stood up from the table and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm still thinking about going out or something," he called over his shoulder as he walked away. "So I'm taking a shower."   
_  
_"Going out....?" Cid echoed dully. "Yeah sure." He looked towards the fridge, wondering if when he opened it to get some butter, more coke would be present than when he had last checked. Zack seemed to have a neverending supply of-----  
  
Wait.  
**  
**"HEY!!!!" Cid spun around in his chair, standing bolt upright and chasing after Zack. "Whaddya _mean_, 'going _out_?!'" Down the hall, to the bathroom door, leaning heavily upon it as he looked with wide eyes towards the his roommate, who was currently facing the mirror on the opposite side of the small room, pulling off his shirt. "One week in this place---" Heave. "---barely _moving_ from the couch---" Heave. "---and you've already got a frikkin' _girlfriend?!"_  
  
Zack was pulling his shirt over his neck, but paused as Cid burst in, leaving the fabric linked around his shoulders as he started at the blonde. "Whuh...?" he asked initially, not aware of what the pilot was getting at until the mention of a girlfriend. He continued to stare for a few moments longer before bursting out into laughter, the peals of it harshly cutting through the air-----and through Cid's dignity. He grabbed the side of the sink with one hand and held his bare torso with the other as he tried to calm himself, finally managing to surpress any more giggling as he took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Geez, you really look into things too much, Ciddy. I just meant to get some fresh air, go somewhere...... Yannow...." A wicked glint in his eyes. "If you _really _want me to go out _that_ much, I can always take you along." He winked at his roommate suggestively, then proceeded to take the shirt off entirely and throw it into the hamper. Now he only had his boxers on. He paced over to the shower and turned it on, feeling the water with the fingers of his right hand before turning to the blonde again.  
  
"Well, Cid, I know you might wanna watch me strip, but I think it's just a little too early in our relationship," he joked. "So, mind getting out?" he grinned playfully.   
  
Cid could do nothing except blink in complete and utter shock as those words fell upon his ears. They weren't serious, of course, and Cid knew this; Zack was always joking about everything just to get a kick out of it when Cid responded with an insult or an indecipherable grunt.... But this time... for some bizarre reason......  
  
"................What. The. FUCK." Cid's eyes were fairly dinner-plate size as he yelled. "DO YOU THINK THAT SHIT IS _FUNNY_ OR SOMETHING?!?!?" He took a halting step backwards from the bathroom door as his voice dropped down a bit. "I mean---DAMN. Don't freak me out like that, man. It's just not.... right." He seemed to have gained control over himself again as he stood there, breathing hard, but this fact was contradicted when he exploded again.  
  
"JESUS FUCKING _CRAP!!!!!!!"_ He slammed the door hard enough to shake the walls of the room, causing another crack to appear in the ceiling. His indignant voice was still audible from the hallway, albeit muffled and quieter and quieter as he walked farther away.  
  
"God _damn_ it.... stupid.... what the hell does he think I am, some fucking _homo_ or something?!?!.....**_FUCK__**_TARD...._"  
  
Zack hadn't actually expected him to respond that harshly; he remembered how much he used to joke with the other SOLDIERs he'd been forced to room with at one time or another back in the day, and most of them got so used to it that they could laugh along with him and even throw in a similar jest every now and then. And he had never gotten anything even close to something like this as a reaction, not even when he was doing such a thing to someone for the first time. He himself was pretty much openly bi, ready to get it on with either sex if he felt the need for it, but a good romp wasn't really what he had been looking for. Just a reaction, and that **_is_** what he had got. He snickered slightly, even if he was rather surprised, and had to wonder a bit about how truly... confident Cid was about his sexuality.   
  
Sighing as he felt the apartment shake, he stripped down completely and jumped into the shower. Well, one more thing to tease him about....... Right?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Zack _had_ gone out in the end, but he had found there hadn't been much to do. The slums weren't exactly the perfect form of entertainment, and he had found himself returning to the apartment after just a few hours. Though he _had_ managed to pick up some more Coke... The rest of the day had been wasted away just laying around, considering it had been a Saturday and so neither of them had any _real_ work to do, even if Cid insisted on spending all of that time cooped up inside his work room. They didn't talk much after the shower much, for whatever reason. Whether this was on purpose or not on Cid's part was a mystery, but whatever it was, it left Zack to his own devices.  
  
Sunday hadn't proved to be much different. Zack had just sat around reading a random book he had picked off of Cid's bookshelf, playing some more cards, and watching television, as usual, all the while with a can or bottle of Coke in hand. It was a wonder that the kid had never gotten a cavity.   
  
He was flipping through the channels, staring at the clock that read 5:05 PM... how had it gotten so late, and blinked when he stopped on a channel they usually weren't supposed to be receiving. He heard the tinkling voice a woman, "Coming soon to _all _viewers, though not without a fee, the p--"  
**  
**A yell of shock suddenly came from the Cid's workroom that Zack had to cringe at--(_What've I done wrong **this** time...?)_--and it wasn't surprising when the mechanic tumbled out a few seconds later, his hands full of blackish grease and an expression of discontentment on his face.  
  
"Zack?" He said cooly, calmly, wiping his hands on his t-shirt as he walked to the couch and stared down at the younger one in slight disgust.  
**  
**Sighing, the porcupine flicked off the television and turned to look at the blonde from his perch on the couch with as apathetic of an expression as he could muster. "...What is it...?"  
**  
**An unexpected question. "..........What time is it?"  
**  
**Zack blinked at him in confusion. "Uh.. it's 5:07 pm now...."  
  
"And the date...?"  
  
"Sunday.... the sixth, I think?"  
  
"....Shit." Cid slapped his hand to his forehead, pulling it away with a blank looj when he realized he had gotten grease on his face as well. "I have somewhere I need to be tonight," he said dully, still staring at his hand.  
**  
**Zack raised both eyebrows at him. "Need to be...?" he asked slowly, not liking the sound of this. Surprises were good and fun, but he didn't appreciate things being sprung on him at the last moment... "What are you talking about?" he asked rather bluntly, tone overly bitter as he eyed the pilot carefully.  
**  
**"It's a party," Cid growled in a disgruntled manner, turning away and glancing at a paper that had been lying on the counter since Zack had first arrived there. "At----six-thirty. DAMMIT." He turned his head and yelled back at Zack. "We need to get _ready!!!"_  
  
_"We.....?_ Hey----**_WHAT?!_**"**  
  
  
  
  
**


	7. Lord of the Dance

**Soda**  
  
by Court and Rin  
  
*~*~*  
  
**Court: **Uhh.... Shut up, stop that!   
  
**Rin: **Castlevania music is teh shiznet yo FOOLIO.  
  
**Court: **Wow, really on the subject, there.  
  
**Rin: **Well, okay. I think this is one of the coolest chapters yet because I SAY SO. sdkfghjsdfghjasrhjdg there's, like, 874362895628947567834 instances of fanservice. XD  
  
**Court: **Yeah, there are some _amuuuusing_ parts, I suppose.... *COUGHCOUGH*  
  
**Rin: **RUN IT'S RIN AAAAAHH  
  
**Court: **Yes, so enjoy. cause... **_I_** say so. Huah. *Link pose.*  
  
**Rin: **Navi sucks. Let's kill er.  
  
**Court:** Sounds good to me. You get the arrows, I'll get the Master Sword.   
  
**Rin: **Deal.   
  
*~*~*  
  
_You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.   
Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain---  
We reject it.   
We erase it from our memories.  
  
But the answer is always there...  
_  
*~*~*  
  
**7: **Lord of the Dance  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mako eyes were flared with indignance as they scanned over the black and white tuxedo that was hung on a hook on the door in Cid's closet. Zack usually didn't like to suit up, and for some company party, he despised the thought of it. Why was it that Cid had to drag _him_ along, huh? He'd been working for all of a day... he was sure Cid had concocted a plan to start him working JUST before the party so he could drag him along and put him through this misery...  
  
He stalked out of Cid's room, about to declare to the blonde in question for the umpteenth time that he was NOT going to go, when he found him across the hall in the bathroom... scraping a razor against his cheek. Eyes lost just a tiny bit of their annoyance at the sight, filled moreso with shock.   
  
"Whoa... you're actually shaving..." he gawked.   
  
Cid seemed to have finished; he had brought a towel to his chin and wiped it thoroughly. Now he turned around, still somewhat wet from the shower he had taken a few minutes earlier to rid himself of the grease he had accumulated in his work room. Incidentally, he was only garbed in a pair of sweat pants and socks. (_....Socks...?_)  
  
"Yeah?" He growled, a bit miffed that he had ended up doing the exact thing that Zack had been pestering him about. Then again, he couldn't show up at a boss's party looking _too_ scruffy, now could he? "......What's it to ya?"  
  
Now that Zack got a _good_ look of him when he was clean-shaven, he was a bit surprised. Cid looked unnervingly good without the stubble, even... dare we say... sexy? Zack felt a grin trying to capture his lips, but he did his best to refrain from saying anything, simply because Cid would probably freak out even worse than he had the previous day in the bathroom and he didn't really feel like walking around the party (if he was in the end forced to go,) with a black eye.  
  
In all these thoughts, he had forgotten for a moment that Cid had even asked him a question, and upon remembering, stammered out a painfully late, "N-nothin'..."   
  
"Uh....." Cid continued to stare back, the both of them frozen for a miniscule amount of time, but still long enough to make the moment slightly uncomfortable, especially for the fact that both of them were only half-clothed.  
  
Zack could've sworn Cid's cheeks were at least _slightly_ red as he turned away, his eyes shut tight as he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"GOD _DAMMIT_, ZACK, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET YOUR FUCKING TUXEDO ON?!?!"  
  
Zack would have teased him about the blush, had he his own cheeks not felt just slightly warm. Besides, he didn't really have the time, with Cid screaming out orders like a drill sergeant. His eyes were narrowed and he felt both of his hands balling into tight fists as he stomped a foot onto the ground rather childishly and responded with, "I TOLD you I'm NOT going! And that's that!" He stomped out of the bathroom and towards the living room.  
  
"Huh-----HEY!!!!" Cid chased after him, rounding on the back of the couch as Zack flopped into it. He leered over the back of the sofa, a scowl on his face as he grated coldly. His cheeks were still slightly flushed, though now it seemed to be for a different reason. "It's not a question of _want_, kid, it's a question of _responsibility!"  
  
_Zack stretched out on the couch as far as he could, listening to his back crack in a few places as his arms and legs were extended outwards. He yawned softly and turned on his side, the goal seeming to be to take a nap. "Meh... I thought you knew I don't have responsibilities. I don't need to go..." A pause for another yawn; this time, Cid was able to discern that it was a fake. "I just started working... you don't _need_ me there."  
  
"....You don't get it, do you?" Cid frowned, hands crossed over his bare chest as he circled the couch, speaking in a level and authoritative tone. "The party isn't really a _party_----just some thing Shin-Ra threw together for one of their staff members, who just happens to be _my_ boss. Now. If I'm _your_ boss, and he's _my_ boss, then he's---" Cid paused in both his speech and his walking for a moment before he continued. "---uh your big, big boss. Or some shit. Like that." He closed his eyes, grumbling, knowing his reason hadn't been all _that_ great but trying to pass it off as valid nonetheless. _I'm not gonna let the fucktard sit around and watch TV while I have to go kiss ass by eating salty hor devours........ Not like they'll really listen to the idea of launching soon when I pitch it, but.....  
  
_Zack wasn't really in the mood to listen to Cid try to convince him, but he couldn't really do anything else. Since there was no way he was moving, he was a pretty captive audience. He wasn't quite sure why Cid was parading around without a shirt on, but he himself was only in his boxers, so there wasn't much he could say. He blinked slightly at the mention of the ladder of bosses. "You mean, like the final boss?" he squeaked rather immaturely, memories of video games from his childhood bubbling up from his memory.  
  
"Final-----?!?!------What the _hell_ are you _TALKING_ about!?!??!" Cid whirled around, almost pushed to the brink of his tentative anger control. "STOP acting like a fucking six-year-old and------" He suddenly lunged at Zack, grabbing him roughly the upper arm and jerking him upwards, practically throwing him towards the bedroom, and in the process, onto the floor with a painful thud. "--------GO PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!!!!!!!"  
  
Well, Zack should have been ready for this. However, he hadn't been aware that Cid wasn't a fan of video games. Wincing painfully as he grasped his arm harshly, and then shoved himself towards the ground. He really didn't want to get up _now_. He had been considering going along, but the way the pilot was treating him...  
  
Hmmm.......  
  
This was a party, right? The gears could practically be seen moving above the dark-haired kid's head as he slowly got to his feet and headed into the room, grabbing the tux off of the hook on the door and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it.   
  
Cid blinked in shock in the direction where Zack had gone off to for a moment. He'd expected an insult in return, or maybe some whining..... He was almost disappointed that the argument hadn't lasted longer.  
  
"Well, now!" Cid shut his eyes begrudgingly, talking loud enough that he was sure Zack could hear it from the other room, but low enough so that it sounded like he was thinking aloud. "_THAT_ was quick, _wasn't_ it?! I hope that FUCKTARD over there doesn't think I'm not onto him... He probably has something _planned_ in his little brain that he thinks is oh-so-fucking-sma-----"  
  
Zack was preparing to pull the tuxedo on when he heard the mumbling banter of the blonde still going on in the hallway. Blinking, he frowned slightly as he creaked the door open slowly and poked his head out, canting it to the side as he examined him. "Err... Cid...? Who are you talking to?"  
  
Cid practically jumped two feet in the air, and then, with his shoulders slightly hunched, turned his head back towards Zack, his eyes wide. "Um." He took a step back, facing his entire body towards Zack as he blinked several times. "No one." Another step back, as he gestured helplessly towards the bedroom behind him. "I'll just. Go change too. Then." Cough. "Yeah."  
  
Zack snickered slightly at how jumpy he was. Probably some anxiety about the upcoming event. Ehh, Zack had come to terms with it for the moment. He was just thinking over his plan for the moment. Ducking back into the bathroom, he locked the door again and got to work. This might take a while...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Fucktard------!!!!!" Cid's fist clunked against the peeling paint of the bathroom door. He'd managed to dress himself up, even managed to slick back most of his annoyingly spiky hair in a quasi-gentlemanly manner, save for the stubborn little tuft at his forehead that had earned him the nickname of "Chocobutt." Even his tie was only a little bit crooked.  
  
A frown. Another knock.  
  
"You gonna spend another thousand years in there or what?!"  
  
A sigh from behind the bathroom door. "Look, Cid, I actually agreed to going to this stupid thing with you, so let me do this _right_, okay?" That was obviously all he was going to say on the matter, as he spoke no more, and didn't plan to.  
  
"..........FINE!" Cid threw his hands up into the air melodramatically, a sound of exasperated resignation in his voice. He walked towards the kitchen, settling down in one of the chairs. Bronco raised her head quizzically from her pad in the corner of the kitchen, and Cid arched an eyebrow back at her in response. "Haven't been seein' you lately, girl..." He muttered. He looked away, his mouth curled up into the side of his face as he looked towards the ceiling and rested his chin on one hand. _Must be 'cause of all the fightin' that's been going on around here nowadays... damn. _His eyes narrowed as he realized that Bronco always hid out in his work room or underneath his bed whenever he was stressed out. These past two weeks, he had only been seeing her when he fed her those two times a day and when he took her for walks in the early morning....  
  
It was about five to ten minutes later when Zack finally emerged from the bathroom, flicking off the light inside and gently shutting the door behind him. He had the suit on perfectly, the tuxedo looking like it was made for him, seeming to fit his form perfectly down to every bit of his anatomy. His hair was arranged just as well, many sable spikes seeming to cooperate in harmony for once. His teeth were whiter than white, most likely from some serious brushing, and he had some sort of cologne on, though it was hardly detectable, just a nice smell that made itself comfortably noticeable when one was close enough to him.   
  
Walking into the kitchen with small smile on his face, not his usual crooked grin, but something more tame, his eyes brightened as he caught sight of Cid. "Err... looking good...?" he said tentatively, voice also surprisingly normal, not the high-pitched, playful puppy tone it took on at times when he wanted something or wanted to get _out_ of something.  
  
"Anyway," the younger continued cooly, "We better get going now. Traffic shouldn't be too bad, considering it's a Sunday night and most people are home. But we should be safe. Better to be early than late with things like this." He spun on his heel and headed for the door, grabbing the keys to Cid's car off a the keyhook on the wall right by the door. Twirling them expertly on his fingers as he whistled to himself, he opened the door, holding it as he waited for Cid to walk out.  
  
"..................?" Cid slowly stood up, albeit a bit shakily, and walked slowly down the hall, his eyes fixed on Zack's smug features the entire time. He stopped, suddenly, right as he neared the doorframe, and opened his mouth, haltingly, and then closed it again.  
  
Finally, he spoke, his voice toneless as he outstretched his hand.  
  
".....Keys."  
  
A calm nod, though, just for a second, a flicker of mischief ran through his Mako eyes. He dropped the keys easily into Cid's extended hand, then swiftly walked out the door and headed down the stairs, hand skimming over the railing as he made his way to the ground floor, still whistling absentmindedly.  
  
Cid could only stand there in shock for a moment....  
  
With staggered movements, he closed the door behind him, putting his hands in the pockets of his tuxedo's pants as he made his way towards the stairs in an almost lethargic manner. Now.... how the hell did Zack manage to be so.......... **_different_** all of a sudden? He found a growl in his throat as he came to the first step and removed a hand from his pocket. He put it to the railing, leaning over slightly to see Zack's progress. The black-haired one was already a flight ahead of him, the sound of his whistling barely audible over the hollow sound of his shoes stepping on the old wood of the stairs.  
  
There was something familiar about that tune....  
  
Cid suddenly found himself back in reality as he flew down the stairs two at a time like he normally did, but with a sort of awkward clumsiness that replaced the inherent grace he usually possessed. He finally caught up with Zack, breathing hard as he let the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Whuh-what...." He took a pause to breathe. ".....I know that from somewhere...."  
  
Zack's mind seemed to be off somewhere else until he heard the loud thumping of Cid's dress shoes behind him. He turned his head to present Cid with a watchful gaze as he caught up with him, worse for the wear. Zack stopped whistling abruptly to respond. "Hmm, some song... don't remember what it is, though." He shrugged. "I dunno, just the first thing that came to mind, I guess." Not considering that too important, he turned and continued down the stairs, having a much easier time at the descendance then Cid was, moving rather easily in the formal wear, which seemed to work with him rather than against him.  
  
Cid felt.... well, discombobulated, at best, not quite sure where he was as he stepped off the stairs, and then surprised when he found they had reached the car a few minutes later. Luckily, he'd had the foresight to clean the old vehicle up a bit the day before, and so it didn't look _quite_ as grungy or dilapidated as it usually did, but the sight of it only reminded him that he could have used that same time to fix the broken toaster.... ( Why the hell _was_ he so fixated on that damn toaster...?)  
  
With a blank look on his face, the blonde unlocked the door on his side and climbed in, shutting it and leaning over to unlock the door on the passenger's side as well. When he was done, he moved back over to his side, letting out a sigh as he clamped his hands on the steering wheel and put his head to it, clearly in an exhausted state.  
  
"Get in." He said, his voice muffled by the surface his head was resting upon.  
  
The streets were slick, cold, and Zack found himself looking his own breath in the face. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he grabbed the stiff, cold door handle and opened the rickety door, sliding into the passenger's seat and slamming it closed. A shivered sigh, he leaned back into the drooping seat, sagging downwards from a broken spring, and then grabbed for the seatbelt to buckle himself in. Considering how tired Cid looked, he wasn't sure how safe of a ride this would be. The state of the car wasn't any assurance, either.  
  
And so, Cid raised his head and revved up the car and drove out of the parking lot. Soon, they were on the freeway, spending the vast majority of the car ride in silence until they came to the top of the plate---where all the nicer homes of the higher-ranked Shin-Ra staff members seemed to be from the look of the large houses' smog air-filters built into the roofs.  
  
Zack didn't care too much about watching the passing scenery, having seen the same houses many times already, sickened enough by the memories of the upper-class Midgar residents who spit on those that lived in the slums. Really, any Midgar memories tended to be bad ones. So you had to wonder why he was even there now... why he didn't find someplace else. _Just settled in here now, I guess. No point in going off somewhere else now that I have a place. _Good enough reasoning there.  
  
"Oh..." he said spontaneously, without really thinking about it. "What I was whistling earlier... you were whistling it once, too. When... I first met you, I think." He blinked at Cid, arm hanging exanimately on the wheel. "Anyway..." He turned his gaze to the window, staring out without really focusing on anything. "There gonna be any girls at this party...?" He felt a smirk play smoothly upon his lips.  
  
Cid jerked a bit in surprise, looking at Zack for a moment before his eyes darted back onto the road.  
  
"How the hell should I know about something like that?" He muttered. "Women who work in my department, I guess.....?" A suspicious glint in his eyes as he shot a glare at Zack. "Why d'_you_ care, anyway?"  
  
Zack snickered slightly, shaking his head in disbelief. "Earth to Cid... Hot girls means I might get in one of their pants. Or just cop a feel, whichever comes first." He winked at him, smirking suggestively, much like he did in the bathroom the other day. "Don't you know anything?"   
  
Cid only stared back, nonplussed and apathetic as he answered.  
  
"You're disgusting," he said simply, making a turn down one of the few cul de sacs in Midgar. Zack's eyebrows were raised as he so cooly called him such a mean word. Disgusting wasn't exactly gentle...."There's more to love than just physical attraction....... You're probably just desperate 'cause you can't get any. I mean....." His eyes moved around, searching for a spot to park. ".........I doubt _any_ guy would ever-------------------------------  
  
Wait.  
  
------GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, his eyes more than wide as he braked suddenly, close to running over the curb as the car stopped. Zack was forced to cover his ears when the shout was made, along with the heightened sound of the brakes screeching on the asphalt. Geez, Cid and Cid's car sure made a hell of a lot of noise.   
  
There was a long. Long. Pause.  
  
Cid closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead as the sound of the car's motor began to die down. "........I meant girl, goddammit....."  
  
Once the scene had calmed down a bit, Zack gave the pilot an annoyed look. "That was brilliant, Cid. Just brilliant. How am I supposed to get into _anyone's_ pants now with THAT entrance? Geez... I mean, I was at least hoping for a girl. They're sort of easy, and seem to want sex more than guys. I thought MAYBE I'd get with a girl, at least... but now that doesn't even seem possible."   
  
What he was insinuating was left to Cid's imagination as Zack opened the door and stepped out, sticking his head back in the car just to say one more thing.  
  
"Oh, and it isn't _disgusting_. Two people have a right to be horny together, all right?" He slammed the door and started to walk to the building where the party was being held.  
  
Cid opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped, hanging his head, shutting his eyes tight, and clenching his teeth tightly in his mouth. What the _hell_ was _wrong_ with him...? God _dammit_, he wished he thought as much as he spoke sometimes.... And that... that little freak..... Cid raised his head, glaring at Zack's backside as the youth sauntered his way through the door of the place (the _right_ house, amazingly enough....)   
  
....Well, he wasn't helping much, that's all Cid could say. The blonde made an inner vow to kick the fucktard out as soon as his financial situation became a bit more stable, and then he exited the car. He sighed, his shoulders slightly hunched as he walked up onto the curb, tossing his car keys up and down with his right hand. He finally caught them in a definitive catch and pocketed them, brushing himself off slightly as he finally walked inside.  
  
Who knew. Maybe he'd actually find someone he could talk to.....  
  
Well, the entrance by car may not have been stellar, but Zack's entrance into the building certainly was so. He seemed entirely cool, like one of the people that was 'in the loop' and knew what he was doing, having a far-off expression that expressed that he was here just because it was the right thing to do, a smug smile playing at his lips as he paced in. One hand was halfway into his pants pocket, bit of the coat pushed back a bit by his arm to show the underlying white shirt that hugged so nicely to his form.  
  
How he did it was hard to fathom, transforming from the whiny puppy dog boy to this fine specimen of man flesh. And did it make heads turn, all the women seeming to be looking at him, a silence practically washing over the entire place, and bits of mumbles of jealousy being expressed by the males as their partners walked off to crowd around Zack.   
  
"Well, ladies, glad to see you're all as excited as me as I am about you! How about you clear the way so I can get through to get a drink, hm? Maybe I'll even treat one of you to one... who knows, could be your lucky day..." His obvious display of confidence somehow seemed to make him even more attractive, and he ended up with quite the group following him as he walked to the refreshment table.  
  
Where Cid was standing.  
  
Gawking.  
  
As Zack poured a drink for one of the many females huddled around him, he managed to catch sight of Cid through the crowd of women and wink at him, mouthing to him, Couldn't get any, eh? to which Cid responded by averting his eyes and halfheartedly snatching up a plate and picking out various hor devours to pile upon it. He sighed and took a fork as well, swirling it down into something unappetizing that looked like hummus dip.  
  
_Damn kid doesn't know when to give up, does he?_  
  
He suddenly heard a gait amongst the pounding of dancing feet, a limping gait, in fact, that was so familiar that as he turned around, a rare, sincere grin was on his face as he met the weary, tanned face framed by cropped brown hair.  
  
Heya, Keith, he said, forgetting for the first time in a couple of weeks or so about the annoyance that lived in his apartment. He stepped forward and clapped the man on the back. How the hell you doin', huh? Didn't think I'd see you at a political ch'rade like this....  
  
Keith smiled back, and Cid noticed as the man stood, he rested most of his weight on his good leg---the one Cid knew wasn't twisted and slightly withered beneath the man's pants. That brought back something of a vague, painful memory from the war---Cid had been there when his friend had received the wound, after all----but he didn't have the energy to retrieve it, nor did he want to.  
  
Keith answered slowly, wincing as he tried to stand a bit more upright. The company still has me on their military payroll, if that's what you mean.... So they want me to check out the local places... have me on some strange jobs, nowadays, I'll tell you _that_ much....  
  
Cid blinked. He could tell from the look on his old friend's face that the jobs he spoke of probably had to do with inner corruption and corporate scandals, but he didn't want to pry. Keith was probably somewhat envious as it was of Cid's success in following the dreams he'd been planning since before they'd been comrades in Squadron Alpha. Cid had been his superior even then---Captain Highwind had been his name, best in the entire fleet. Hoo-hah. Then again, the envy was probably outweighed by the camraderie they alone shared, seeing as everyone else was now gone...  
  
Just don't let em work you too hard, Cid finally said, standing back and sighing. They already got me doin' overtime on their own stuff, not to mention the program----  
  
There was a sudden and from the crowd that caused both of them to raise their eyes towards the center of the commotion. In it, was a young girl in a sequin-laced gown, dancing quite skillfully with....  
  
Who's that? Keith blinked. Haven't seen him anywhere around the HQ....  
  
_Oh, dear **God**... _Cid found himself grimacing with his forehead held in his hand.  
  
Yes, Zack had really snatched a good one this time. The dance was focused primarily on hip movements and just making it look downright sexy, quite a sight when the two participants were so good-looking. When the two had looked over, Zack was in the middle of twirling the girl around him, making sure that their bodies pressed against each other at each possible moment, though it wasn't as if his partner was complaining.   
  
He then switched from her to yet another female, releasing his first companion into the crowd and pulling out yet another. This dance was started by him bringing her almost uncomfortably close, then stepping away, followed by the two circling around each other in the most seductive way possible. He continued to switch from girl to girl, the naughty intentions of his dance never simmering down -- if anything, they got worse with each new girl he grabbed.   
  
And instead of averting his gaze, Cid now found himself gaping in outright horror. Keith seemed to look from the rambunctious dancer to his friend and then back again.  
  
He paused. Do you know that guy...?  
  
Cid grit his teeth and took a very hard step forward, almost like the beginning of a march towards a threatening enemy.  
  
He's my _roommate_, he hissed out the side of his mouth.  
  
When it became obvious that Cid was planning on dragging Zack from the crowd and giving him something close to a beating, (Keith knew Cid pretty well from the war days), he put a hand on the angered man's shoulder. Hey, it's pretty harmless overall---it's what younger guys do these days when they get out of school right away. How old is he? Seventeen, eighteen....?  
  
Cid muttered dangerously.  
  
Well.... In any case, I think he's got everything under control. Keith forced a smile, finally causing Cid to pace back to where he had been standing, looking towards Zack with a blank expression on his face. Incidentally, the routine now involved him running his face over his dance partner's abdomen and chest, and then up her neck to her face. Absentmindedly, Cid gently mashed down his fork into his small plate, his eyes still fixed on the scene.  
  
Mash.  
  
With a bit of prodding from the crowd that now surrounded him (mostly males), and his current partner, he put his tongue to the side of her lips.  
  
Mash.  
  
Then did he force her mouth open, and dive right in. There was absolutely no protest to this, or to his hand that slinked around her slim form and groped at her behind with no shame whatsoever.  
  
MASH.  
  
When his free hand, which had been initially resting at her side, reached up and tried to undo her bra, she decided that was quite enough and stepped away, still looking rather satisfied. He grinned deviously at her and reached his hand into his pocket, producing a small card which he gave to her amid the clapping and laughing of the crowd. Here, this is where I live, he explained with a grin.  
  
.......................................................WHAT THE HELL??!?!?!?!?  
  
Cid could only look on in stark disbelief, mute as the girl---a green-eyed redhead---returned the grin with a wink and slinked off, her hips swaying like those of a vixen as she disappeared into the crowd, which had now disappated slightly around where Zack had been standing.  
  
Oh, now, this, _this_ was getting fucking _ridiculous_.....  
  
He turned towards the table to set down his plate, whereupon all of the hor devours piled upon it had turned into something of an unrecognizable mush. Cid blinked at it, vaguely wondering when _that _had happened.  
  
He let go of it and stormed off in Zack's direction. It seemed Keith had evacuated the area in anticipation of Cid's well-known fury, or maybe he'd just been continuing with his job....  
  
Zack gave a wave as the blonde approached, obviously not as wary of the man's explosive temper as Keith was -- though it was possible that the porcupine was just immune to it by now. Heya, Cid. How've ya liked the party? he questioned with a crooked smile, really acting as if there was no problem. Maybe he thought if he treated everything normally, Cid would just forget about his little escapade that had taken place just a few seconds earlier.  
  
Fat chance, Zack.  
  
What the _fuck_ did you think you were _doing?!??!_ Cid probably would have yelled in a half-mad roar if the room hadn't been so full. Going and... and.... drawing attention to yourself like that---- his blue eyes seemed to dart around over Zack's shoulder at the people still motioning towards the dancer. Oh, _oh_, Cid rolled his eyes, gesticulating towards the watchers. Now, ain't this great---they're seeing me with _you_, now!   
  
Zack raised his eyebrows. And that's a bad thing? I mean, I'm sure you just being _seen_ with me would get you ten times the girls you get _now_, he scoffed, obviously ashamed at Cid's lack of female friends. Most likely because he had been planning to get with any Cid may have had, but that was most certainly not the point. I'm sure me just mentioning you would attract some of them to you, he pointed out. 'cause, I mean, it's not like they can _all_ have me. Cocky? Just a bit.  
  
_I'm not **interested** in girls!!!!_ Cid said in a furious whisper that was nearly a shout.  
  
Another eyebrows raise, along with a blink. He sounded surprised -- but also, in a way, satisfied. As if something had finally been confirmed.  
  
It took a second for Cid to realize what Zack had read into the sentence, but when he did, he retaliated by grabbing Zack by the collar threateningly.  
  
I _mean_, he growled. I'm _more_ interested in getting my bosses to see that my _project_ needs to stay at the top of their priorities! And _my roommate_ making a scene with some---some _whore_ is _not_ the impression I wanted to fucking _make_ on them!!!!  
  
Zack growled sharply and pushed Cid away, taking a few steps back and dusting himself off -- trying to seem like the dignified one in this argument, and it seemed most of the onlookers were buying it, even with the show he had put on earlier. Zack was just a likeable guy that way. Whatever he did, people agreed with it.   
  
I don't think they're even around here, he muttered, taking a glance around the room to check. I doubt they care what you do... they probably don't even know I'm your roommate. In _fact_, they probably wouldn't have ever _guessed _that we even _knew_ each other if _you_ hadn't come over here to _talk_ to me! He crossed his arms over his chest in a way that almost made it seem like he was pouting. Anyways, we may as well go now, if you're gonna get pissy on me. Fun's over, an' all...  
  
Cid blinked in confusion, then looked away, a hand at his forehead like a few minutes before. No, no, I need to catch up to one of my supervisors... make sure everything with my project's goin' smoothly.....  
  
Eh, all right, then, Zack grumbled, a tad upset after the scene that Cid had made and no longer wanting to even be there. And so he wandered off to amuse himself in some other way, though it wasn't likely that he'd do something as outrageous as his previous act, what with his newly acquired downtrodden attitude. He raised up his hand as walked off, letting out a quick, Catch ya' later... before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Cid grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to stalk off in search of someone else who had maybe spotted his bosses mingling among the crowd. Instead, he was given quite a shock when he nearly smashed into a familiar face while thinking his melancholy thoughts to himself.  
  
Oh, I'm so sor--- a female voice said before pausing mid-sentence and blinking from behind large round glasses.   
  
Cid found himself blinking back rather awkwardly, not sure whether to admonish his worker or just grumble to himself and continue on his merry way. However, he didn't have a chance to do either one, as Shera smiled her usual small, sad smile. Well, of course, you're here... I mean, I guess you _would_ be here, wouldn't you...? Um, working for the company and all....  
  
Cid responded gruffly, not in the mood for small talk. Um, if you'd please excuse me, Miss---  
  
Say, did you see... Zack earlier?  
  
Cid suddenly froze and narrowed his eyes. Now, _this_ was something worth complaining about. How the hell _couldn't_ I?  
  
Shera said. It seemed she was a bit taken aback by the random swearing, but from all the times she'd interacted with Cid and the people who worked with him, she was beginning to get used to it. Well... yes, I suppose it was rather obvious, wasn't it?  
  
Sure, sure, Cid said tiredly, he got everyone into a fucking uproa--  
  
Well,do you---  
  
They both stopped, embarrassed, it seemed.  
  
Uh, you go on--  
  
No, no, please, continue---  
  
Cid sighed, his hands still in his pockets. I forgot what I was gonna say, anyway....  
  
Shera blinked before continuing. Well.... I wonder, do _you_ know how to dance...?  
  
Suddenly, the hairs on his neck were standing straight up as he froze even more suddenly than before.  
  
_ Just answer, you dumbass. _Yeah... sure, not the best, but....  
  
Shera's cheeks turned a light shade of red as she looked down, wringing her hands together as her voice faded. Would you care to dance right now...?  
  
Oh.  
  
Well, now, this was fucking _fantastic_.....  
  
Cid hesitated for a long moment, not sure how to answer. He didn't want to hurt the poor girl's feelings; not that he cared much for what people thought of him, but from what he'd seen of _this_ one, she seemed on the edge of a nervous breakdown every single minute of the day.  
  
He responded slowly. I....... guess...........  
  
Shera obviously hadn't been expecting that sort of answer, and as she looked up, Cid was almost shocked to find a full smile on her face as she took his hands gently.  
  
Um... then, shall we...?  
  
Oh, for _fuck's_ sake, what the _hell_ had he gotten himself into _now?!?!_  
  
But it was too late now, as a slow song came on and he found himself staring blankly into Shera's face as he numbly stepped to the music.  
  
Zack had found some random people to converse with, most of which were asking him vigorously about his little stunt earlier, though he was hardly in the mood to talk about it anymore. He did his best to be sociable, though, but he still managed to catch sight of his roommate on the dancefloor. His eyes widened in surprise as he watched him for a few more seconds. _Well, I guess he's at least bi, then... _he settled with, a tad upset that he wouldn't be able to bother him as much about it anymore.  
  
Luckily for Cid, Zack turned away right then, so he wasn't able to see when Shera moved in to gently rest her head on his shoulder---or when he pushed her away suddenly.  
  
he stammered suddenly, staring with wide eyes. I have to go. To the bathroom. Yeah. And with that, he abandoned the confused woman and began to walk away briskly, not quite sure where the restrooms _were_, but determined to go find out. On the way to wherever he was going, he bumped into another familiar face and grabbed him for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.  
  
Let's go. Now.  
  
Whuh? But I thought you needed to see your final boss, and you seemed to be having a perfectly good time danci--  
  
_Forget_ all that shit--- Cid growled, using his grip on Zack to begin to pull him towards the nearest exit onto the street. My boss is probably busy or _you_ scared him away.... and I already danced, _all right?!_ Besides, I have some things I need to _discuss_ with you in _private.  
  
_Uh, right, Zack blinked, fearing for his life. Though he couldn't resist mumbling under his breath, As moody as a cat, as they walked towards their car... hardly a car, more like a piece of junk, but... well, Zack didn't even _have_ a car so he couldn't really talk.   
  
Once they got there, he quickly got out of Cid's deathgrip and into the passenger's seat. He was pretty much silent as his roommate slipped into the other side, and with a large jerk, turned the keys in the ignition and began to back out of the rather unskilled parking job he'd done.  
  
Within minutes, they were on the road. Zack wondered when the silence would finally stop as he twiddled his thumbs and began to whistle the same song he'd had stuck in his head back at the apartment.  
  
Shut. The fuck. _UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Cid finally exploded. Zack winced as the sound rattled the windows somewhat and made his ear drums hurt. WHY THE HELL WERE YOU GIVING THAT.... THAT WOMAN **_MY _**ADDRESS FOR, HUH?!?!?!?  
  
Zack was doing his best to remain calm and not cower back at Cid's yelling. Well, you don't have any friends, anyways. Figured we may as well get some people in the house, liven it up a little----  
  
AND WHERE THE _FLYING **FUCK** DID YOU GET THOSE FUCKING BUSINESS CARDS?!?!?!?  
  
_Zack grinned at him. You sorta did give me access to the Shin-Ra computers. You didn't think I'd make good use of it? What do you _take_ me for?  
  
A MATURE, RESPONSIBLE INDIVIDUAL.  
  
To which Zack responded by cracking up. Oh, that's a good one...  
  
There was an unbearably uncomfortable silence for a moment before Cid gave out a yell, perhaps even louder than the others, and turned towards Zack, one hand on the wheel and his right hand groping madly for Zack's pockets. WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?  
  
Zack yelped as Cid's rather rough hand started grabbing in.... random places. What do you mean?! he asked, sounding rather accusatory, trying his hardest to squirm out of the way.   
  
The _CARD SHIT--------A-**HAH!!!!** _Cid exclaimed in victory as his hand dove into Zack's closest pocket and he gripped something.  
  
Uh, Cid, Zack blinked. That isn't my wallet.  
  
  
  
Those are my keys.  
  
  
  
Cid paused before yanking his hand out and reaching over to search in Zack's farther pocket, albeit the second yelp of indignance. However, this time, the search proved fruitful and Cid came up triumphantly with a rather large, bulging wallet.  
  
Zack looked extremely downtrodden, as if he had been robbed of something very precious to him without reason. Well, nothing he could do about it now. He turned away and commenced staring out the window, huffing to himself about how it had been unwanted, unwelcome physical contact.  
  
Cid was meanwhile grinning wickedly as he flipped through it, one hand still free from the wheel. It didn't matter much; no one was on the road at this time of night.... Lessee, _here_..... Shin-Ra Company identification, driver's liscense, membership cards for Night.... Fantasy.... Girls Gone Wild......? What the _hell?!? _The grin was suddenly wiped off of Cid's face as he flipped through what seemed to be ten similar ones.... Showgirl Heaven, The One-Nighter, Foxy's _Gentleman_ Club....?!?! He shot a disbelieving look at Zack before turning back and flipping past the last card. His grin reappeared, and his eyes narrowed as he pulled out a thick wad of white business cards. _Well_, then....  
  
There, you HAPPY?! You have the stupid cards, now give me that back! Zack managed to retreive his wallet from the pilot, and though it was a lot thinner than before, it was still worth something. (In fact, a lot of something...) He placed it back in his pocket while shooting a glare at Cid.  
  
Cid couldn't help but return the glare before turning towards the window, rolling it down, and throwing the wad of cards into the night air with something that seemed like fervor. The papers seemed to dance in the flurry of wind that the car made before falling to the ground like snow.  
  
Oh, nice goin', _Captain._ Now all of Midgar is gonna know where we live...  
  
...I thought I _told _you not to _call _me that, dammit!!!  
  
Stop trying to avoid your stupid ass mistake! I mean, GOD. Who knows what sorta weirdos are gonna show up at our apartment NOW!  
  
Well, I didn't do _anything _to make _you_ show up, and you're probably worse than _ALL THE FUCKING OTHER ONES COMBINED.  
  
_............. FINE. _Be_ that way!  
  
  
  
He whacked his hand on the dashboard, letting out a small whine of pain afterwards.  
  
Cid grumbled before putting his eyes back on the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Tangos and Trash

**Soda  
  
**by Court & Rin  
  
*~*~*  
  
**A/N: **IT LIVES!  
  
*~*~*  
  
_Waking up from this nightmare  
How's your life, what's it like there?  
Is it all what you want it to be?  
Does it hurt when you think about me?  
And how broken my heart is.  
  
Take you away from that empty apartment,  
You stay and forget where the heart is,  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay.  
  
_*~*~*  
  
**8: **Tangos and Trash  
  
*~*~*  
  
Afternoons usually spelled out boredom for Zack and after a while just watching TV, listening to music, playing Solitaire, and drinking Coke got a little old. Wait, scratch that. Drinking Coke never got old. But some of the other stuff was turning a bit dry. And so he actually gathered up the bravery to try and _clean_ some of Cid's apartment. Well, more specifically, the junk room. The hell hole he was forced to sleep in.   
  
However, he hadn't gotten very far with that, mainly because he got distracted by all of the weird crap that was in there and that he kept finding. Who knew how much _stuff_ could be stored in one room? One finding in particular had administered quite a bit of curiosity. It seemed just to be a rather long stick, made of wood or plastic, maybe? He stared at it in amazement for a few moments, trying to figure out _what_ it was and what it was used for, before he got a better idea. Why try and waste time thinking about it when he could just...  
  
"CIIIIID!" He burst out of the junk room in a cascade of dust that had accumulated from him throwing stuff around so much in it while 'cleaning', and then he quickly ran over to the living room, where Cid seemed to be amusing himself some way or another.   
  
"Whose is _this_?"  
  
"Uh?" Cid looked up from the TV to Zack, his fingers (and grungy nails) held suspiciously close to his mouth before he whipped his hand down to the seat of the couch. Luckily, he didn't need to make an excuse for whatever he'd been doing, as he immediately saw the stick and furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey---what're you doing with that?!"  
  
Zack would have normally been curious about Cid's strange antics, but for now he was too enraptured with this... stick. Not to mention the fact that Cid seemed rather... uppity about it. "I found it in the junk room. It's yours?"  
  
"Well, YES-DEE-FUCKING-DUH," Cid stood up, grabbing for the wooden object as he walked around the couch to where Zack was standing. "This still _is_ my apartment, you know..."  
  
The midnight-haired boy's eyes narrowed in frustration as the pilot took away the item that had intrigued him so. He had thought he had some sort of claim towards it since he had been the one to rescue it from the bowels of the junk room. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Well, whatever. What _is_ it, then?"  
  
"It's...." Cid looked down at the stick, running his fingers up and down its length as his face calmed almost nostalgically. "For training. A training..... stick."  
  
Could one really blame Zack for having to stifle a burst of laughter at the scene before him? Yes, his mind was in the gutter quite a bit, but that in of itself was so obvious. The sexual connotations coupled with the dorky sound of 'a training stick' was just too much. He couldn't restrain himself. He chuckled a bit, hand pulled to his mouth quickly to try and make sure he didn't get into fits of laughter, and he just hoped that Cid didn't go into a tirade over it.   
  
Yet somehow he doubted that.  
  
The calm expression left Cid's face and was replaced by a wounded glare. "You said you wanted to know!!! What's your problem?!" He took a step back, and quite skillfully, twirled the stick so that he could rest his elbows on it behind his back. (Skillfully, maybe, but not gracefully; he hit the wall in the narrow hallway and made a nick in it in the process.)  
  
Luckily, Zack was able to calm himself down soon after that, so that Cid didn't have his pride kicked in for very much longer. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... don't worry about it." He would have loved to make a comment about his grace, but he didn't want to start giggling again. It was best to get away while he was ahead. And so he quickly walked off and removed himself back into the junk room. He could laugh about Cid's compensation in _there_ as much as he wanted to.  
  
After all.... it was _quite_ a big stick....  
  
Cid was left to blink dumbly and then bring the stick forward again, looking at it rather dully. He _had_ been neglecting his little weapon hobby of his lately, and from the nick that now sat on the wall, he was kinda rusty.....  
  
He made for his bedroom, determined now to practice a little, but before he did, he smiled at the stick itself and said cheerfully, "We can have some fun in there!"   
  
Good thing Zack wasn't there, or Cid would have probably had to call the paramedics.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The whole cleaning thing had certainly not lasted long, and the next day Zack was back on the couch, staring at the television with a somewhat blank expression. He was still bored, that was for sure, but he preferred just sitting around like a lump than trying to put effort into something.   
  
It was one of those rare afternoons when Cid was around the entire time, not off working or out doing something or getting something, and yet the two of them were having near-to-no interaction. Mainly because Cid was too busy working and Zack was too busy not working. Even when the pilot had nothing to do, he still managed to find a way to do some form of work, holed up in the room with that no trespassing sign so lovingly slapped on the front of it.   
  
Zack sorta got the feeling that Cid didn't want to talk to him much after that whole incident on Sunday night at the party, but Zack really just thought he was being stupid about it. It's not like anything _happened_. But whatever, he wasn't going to make an effort to bother him.   
  
Yet.  
  
After a couple hours of Zack's laziness, Cid seemed to finally make his way out of the work room, disheveled and exhausted-looking, like he always was whenever he had put a bunch of labor into something that hadn't turned out the way it was supposed to in the end. Zack vaguely heard the sound of Cid's feet padding on the linoleum of the kitchen, the fridge opening, and the sound of a can of beer being snapped open. Soon, Cid had made his way to the living area, and to Zack's surprise, sat down on the couch where he was--albeit on the opposite side.  
  
A bit wary, Zack eyed him cautiously before he decided to speak. It was best he started with a nice easy subject of conversation, not something that was going to get Cid edgy too fast. "So... what were you working on in there, anyways?" That seemed tame enough, didn't it?  
  
Cid looked towards Zack dubiously, arching an eyebrow before his eyes went back to the screen. He took a sip of his drink and sighed, leaning back casually and putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Blueprints... writing up plans... primary stuff. If it wasn't, I'd have grease all over me. Hands are dirty as it is..." He grumbled, holding up a hand and blinking at the side of it. It was covered in black smudging of graphite from whatever pencil he'd been using.  
  
Zack, surprisingly enough, listened rather attentively to what Cid had to say. Usually his attention was ripped away from something on the television (a Coke ad, some half-naked woman...), but he was doing his utmost best to seem as friendly as he could. "Ohhh... Well, did you make any sort of progress?" Zack wasn't entirely sure what it was that Cid was working on, but that seemed a general enough question to ask him. His eyes darted back to the TV for a moment, only to see that a Spanish soap opera was on. Well, _these_ were always fun...   
  
Slowly he started to pay more and more attention to that and less to Cid. Two of the people on the said show started dancing the tango, and for an overenthusiastic Zack, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
  
"OH man, the tango is SUCH a fun dance!" he ejaculated, even springing up a little. "Have you ever danced it, Cid?" It was only until after this little exclamation that he realized that bringing up dancing might not have been the best idea after what had happened only a few days ago.  
  
Cid started a bit but didn't look away from the TV. "Um.... Not really, no...." The man was twirling his dance partner into his arms and leaning in close to her, much like Zack had done to the green-eyed girl of the party. The blonde shifted his weight uncomfortably, and there was an awkward silence.  
  
The unease in Cid's tone and manner was not missed by the younger one, but he decided not to make a point of it so that it didn't make things worse. Zack was beginning to realize that if he wanted to get on his roommate's good side, he needed to stop teasing him for once. But it was so tempting...   
  
Well, he'd refrain for now, anyways. "Oh man, I gotta teach you! It's so much fun!" He was rather excited by the idea now, and was quite serious, too. That was the scary thing.  
  
"Wha?!" Cid exclaimed, looking towards his roommate with wide eyes. "Why the hell would I---? And where---?" He stared for several seconds before relaxing back into his seat with a disgruntled look on his face. "You're fuckin' crazy...."  
  
Cid's little hissy fit didn't seem to phase Zack for one second as he was now on his feet, examining the furniture that was in the living room with a critical eye, one hand resting under his chin. "Yeah, this space should be big enough! We just need to move the table, couch, and these chairs over..." As he explained, he started for one of the armchairs, intent on pushing it back to the walls to make enough space for a dancing lesson.  
  
And unrelaxed Cid was again, jittery on his feet and his eyes darting left and right. "N----NO!!!!" He shouted, throwing himself into his favorite armchair (an old, tattered, sad-looking thing) and gripping it by the armrests protectively. "What the hell d'you think you're doin', rearranging _MY _home?!?"  
  
The dive Cid made into the chair from the couch was quite impressive. Zack could see why he was a pilot, considering he could fly about five feet _without_ a plane, and so he really couldn't help a smile tinging his lips, despite the fact that Cid was getting in the way of a man and his dream. And so soon the smile was chased away and replaced with a growl.   
  
"Look, Cid, it'll be great!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up with fervor. "I'll be a great teacher. Believe me, I've danced everything... the mamba, the twist, I've done swing dance, waltzes, slow dances, the TANGO, and just about everything else. I've danced with old the young, the pretty, the gorgeous, the sexy, men and women alike... really, you're in good hands!" He frowned, imitating a cop, "So just step _away_ from the chair--- and grinned ---and let me move it, 'kay?"  
  
Cid stared at Zack dubiously after the youth's bout of long listing and scowled, a disgruntled expression on his frustrated features. "No. Way. In. Hell. Do you _understand_ **_me_**_?!_ He glared, shaking his finger angrily at Zack. "I don't really _give_ a fuck whether or not I can dance some stupid dance, and I _won't_ take directions from some bitchy little whiny fucktard like----------  
  
Wait.  
  
"You say you've danced with **_MEN_**_?!_" Cid suddenly exclaimed, jumping to his feet from out of the sanctuary of his seat, eyes wide as dinner plates and his hands gripping the arms of the chair with the same force as before.  
  
The younger one had been preparing to argue his rather legitimate point, but instead he now found himself taking a short step back, as if the loud exclamation was something being shot at him. However, a smile soon formed on his handsome features. "Um, yeaah."   
  
This was kind of ridiculous. Cid hadn't noticed that he enjoyed the pleasure of both sexes? His off-hand comments and teasings had been a treasure trove of clues, he had thought, and yet the blonde seemed to have been completely oblivious to the entire situation. With a hand on his hip, he regarded the man with skepticism. "You mean you didn't _know_?"  
  
"Know _what?!"_ The blonde snapped back, his eyes following the change from bewilderment to amusement in Zack's face. He felt confused and aggravated at the same time, but first and foremost, awkward, as if he'd waved at a complete stranger by mistake and then subsequently found that he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk with only his boxers on while trying to sing the Shin-Ra Air Force hymn. If that made_ any_ fucking sense....  
  
"You know, that I'm bi. Bisexual. Do I need to elaborate more?" He paced closer to the man, hands then placed on his thighs as his knees bent slightly so he could be on a more face-to-face level with Cid, who was now sitting back in his precious armchair and jerked his head back slightly from Zack's being in such close proximity. "I like females and males, I swing both ways." He could have gone on for eons if the other had permitted such.  
  
Cid stared blankly for a few long seconds, vaguely noticing that the couple on the TV had stopped dancing and that the crowd had broken into claps and cheers. He grinned wryly. "If you think you're being funny, kid, I'd hafta say you're sadly mistaken."  
  
_Oh, so he thinks it's a joke._ And Zack hadn't even been trying to hide it; then again, his utter openness with all of the women at the party may have convinced him that he was entirely straight, when he really just avoided the male race because it would have caused too many problems, and may have gotten Cid in trouble with his boss -- something Zack hadn't wanted to risk, considering he'd get the brunt of Cid's anger for causing the problem.   
  
But he had to straighten out this misunderstanding, and so his smile transformed into a more sinister smirk as his hands left his legs and he leaned forward, said palms placed over Cid's lower arms which were still clutching tightly at the armrests. He pulled his face within inches of the other, staring into his wrathful (and somewhat scared) blue eyes and then asked softly, eyebrows raised seductively, "Would you like me to prove it to you?"  
  
Cid blinked dumbly for a moment, until the warmth of Zack's hands on his arms and his breath on his face made him realize the insinuations of what his roommate was saying. He froze. The cloth of the chair's arms was suddenly damp with the clamminess emanated from his hands, which were suddenly very numb. Time seemed to stand still. He felt his breathing quickening as his heart seemed to come at a standstill in his chest. Zack's unnaturally bright cerulean eyes seemed to be coming closer and closer, twin oceans of beauty, and-----  
  
"BAAAATTTMAAANNNN!!!! NANANANANANANANAAAA BAATTTTMAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!"  
  
Cid jumped up in shock, knocking Zack over and onto to the floor as he did so, and he stood, breathing hard and erratically for a moment before regaining his bearings, his face transforming into a mask of hell as he whirled towards the front door and began to yell.  
  
"**_DAMN KIDS!!!!!!!!!!_**" He roared in fury, feet pounding on the creaky flooring as he ran to the front door and slammed it open, revealing the Terrible Twins outside; one of them was dressed in a cape and mask while the other had dabbled clown makeup upon their visage crudely. It was hard to tell which was Kailey and which was Kevie. "Could you stop being _so damn **LOUD?!?!**_****"  
  
Zack laid on the floor for a moment, blinking at the ceiling that was still turning to-and-fro in his dizzy eyes. Finally, he picked himself up, grumbling something and rubbing his painfully sore head. He had been itching to see Cid's reaction to his little display, and yet again something had caused a distraction. However, the Batman jingle being bellowed horribly off-key during such an intense moment was pretty amusing, as much as Cid felt like he needed to be annoyed by the two children.   
  
Rubbing at his lower back, which had also broken his fall, Zack padded over to the door where Cid was standing, barking out at the kids. He came to his side, peering with quite a bit of ease (Cid was pretty short compared to him, after all) over his shoulder at the two.   
  
"You guys look _awesome_ in those costumes, but would you mind playing somewhere else?" he asked them sweetly, resting his hands lightly on Cid's angrily heaving shoulders. "You see, he's feeling a little under the weather and was trying to get some rest, so I'd appreciate it if you guys found another floor to play on, 'kay?"  
  
Whichever one that was dressed as the Joker nodded enthusiastically. "All right, Mr. Zack Man!" they answered, then reached for Batman's wrist and dragged the other off to the elevators.   
  
Zack grinned, removing himself from Cid, who was looking at him in utter amazement mixed with frustration. The black-haired one shrugged. "I'm good with kids, what can I say?" And he started back for the living room, faintly wondering if Cid would bring up the topic they had previously been discussing.  
  
But he didn't. At least not immediately. The man shot a glare at Zack that could kill, and then proceeded to busy himself with something, namely sifting through his _Modern Mechanics_ magazines, (the ones which happened to be strewn all over the coffee table). When he had finished the inane task, he walked to the kitchen (Zack had been sitting down, drinking a bottle of coke and watching him), heated himself up a cup of tea, and sat down, rubbing the curve of the mug's handle absentmindedly as he rested his elbows on the table.  
  
Finally, when he seemed to be at his calmest, he looked towards Zack and said, in as civil a tone as a guy like Cid could muster: "_Why_ did you have to pull that shit on me?"  
  
An arm loosely hanging over the back of his chair, the opposite one grasping his can of Coca-Cola as he sipped at it slowly, raising both eyebrows innocently. "What shit do you speak of, oh Ciddish one?" It was far too easy to pull his strings, and he just couldn't resist.  
  
The calm was beginning to wear off. Cid grated his teeth at Zack's impudence, but tried not to look perturbed, instead smiling dangerously while keeping his cool demeanor. "I think you know very well," he leaned back, taking a sip of his tea and realizing with disdain that this batch was particularly weak. God. And he needed some caffeine about now, too...  
  
Flicking a few fingers through his rebellious hair, Zack sighed plaintively and set his can down upon the tabletop, then leaning forward in his seat, arm slinking off of its position on the chair's backside as he rested his head in the palms of both hands and stared across the table at his friend.   
  
"Y'see, I wouldn't define what I did as 'shit' because I wasn't lying. I like guys, what's the big deal?" he countered, straightening a bit and glaring at Cid in an accusatory manner; if he was lucky, he could try and spring the 'oh my god you're a homophobe so HOLY SHIT YOU MUST BE GAY' gimmick on him and rub him the wrong way even more than he had already.  
  
Cid looked away, slightly defeated. no it's not like a have he swallowed hard, almost visibly gagging, a _problem_ with that kinda crap; it's just that The image of Zack's face just in front of his own, cool and smug, came to mind. What _had _gone on back there, anyway? He paused and suddenly found himself rubbing his eyes vigorously and subsequently turning back to his roommate, vision half-unfocused and blurry.  
  
He got up, putting his mug in the sink and rinsing it. You can act like _that_ around whatever little friends you may have, he turned around, growling, hands on his hips. But around here— he waved vaguely towards the rest of the apartment and glared. You go by _my_ fucking rules, and here, you just _don't pull that shit, **got it**?!_  
  
Zack shrugged and shook his head in dismay, wondering if Cid's vocabulary extended beyond the phrase pull that shit and deciding to parody it. I don't think I was _pulling any shit_, considering you hadn't even been _aware_ of my sexuality until now, he responded coolly, both hands placed flat on the tabletop as he stood from his seat to place the now-empty Coke can in the recycle bin. He headed for the living room and the much-loved TV.   
  
You're the one that didn't believe me that's the only reason I did that earlier, he called back. Though he had to wonder what would have happened if the kids hadn't interrupted. Cid would have probably yelled some obscenity, pushed him out of the way, and hid away in his room so as to avoid the whole situation.   
  
Which he seemed to now be on the verge of doing.   
  
Cid seemed to be overcome with anger for a moment, flustered and opening and closing his mouth. Finally, he turned away, slumped over with his hands in his pockets as he made his way towards the bedroom. This is pointless Just forget about it. He suddenly paused, as if having a second thought. lay off the touchy-feely crap all right?  
  
Before Zack could respond, the blonde seemed to have scuttled into said room and slammed the door.   
  
Zack purred, he's playing hard to get.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Zack growled, wrinkling his nose in disgust. This stuff smells like crap! he announced, holding the top handle of the trash bag with his fingertips, arm extended as far from his body as possible so he wouldn't have to endure the full extent of the smell. He, of course, didn't think that maybe the horrible odor was because it hadn't been taken out in so long. Grumbling, he stepped out of the apartment into the hall, preparing to go downstairs and empty it.   
  
Go on, then! Cid said a little too loudly as he stood in the doorway and gestured wildly for his roommate to make for the elevator down the hall. Go—take your trash out, by all means, cause _I'm sick of smelling that shit, TOO!!!  
  
_But it's _icky!_ Zack whined, giving Cid the best pleading puppy-dog eyes he could manage. Normally, those would turn the pilot just a tad more sympathetic, but amid the horrible smell of garbage, the blonde simply narrowed his own sky-blue irises and slammed the door in Zack's face.  
  
And so, after much pouting, the spiky-haired one trudged down the hall and he would have made it to the elevator just fine had a damsel of fair (and fine) proportions not walked by him, attracting the attention of glowing eyes. These same orbs widened to a large extent when he witnessed her knocking on the door of the apartment he had just exited.   
  
The woman paused, sensing a gaze on her, and looked towards the youth dubiously, arching an eyebrow. After she seemed to have sized Zack up, she looked back to Cid, who had by now opened the door with a friendly (Cid had the ability to be _friendly?!?_), and the woman side glanced at the black-haired youth. Who's the trash kid?  
  
The blonde glared towards the and turned back towards the woman. Oh, just a charity case He gave an unbearably exasperated sigh.   
  
Charcoal brows furrowed as Zack listened in, and he was soon compelled to walk over to join in on the conversation—after all, it was his _dignity_ being beset here---leaving the undisposed trash on the floor where he had been standing. He shot a glare at the stranger. Hey, I'm not— He cut himself off, for it was only now that he realized just how incredibly _hot_ she was. Brown eyes, dark complexion, and silky brown hair that fell down to her waist, paired with a slim bodice and rather shapely breasts. _Ooh, la la! _ For a moment he simply looked her up and down—barely attempting to hide the fact that he was checking her out. He usually didn't make any effort to hide such things.   
  
It probably would have been a good idea this time too, telling from the fact that Cid suddenly smacked him upside the head and caused him to temporarily crumple to the ground. he grated to the form on the floor, gesturing towards the woman in question. Meet Celia.   
  
Celia looked down towards the black-haired youth blankly. Now that Zack was in the position to pay attention to it, her voice seemed strangely exotic, as if she had picked up some unknown accent from somewhere. _Prob'ly somewhere **very** romantic   
  
_ she said dryly, bringing the youth back to reality. And here I was about to call him   
  
Cid looked away, rubbing the back of his neck before shooting daggers at his roommate.   
  
I sincerely apologize, Miss Celia, Zack said smoothly, standing up, straightening, and giving her a warm glance. I was simply overwhelmed by your stunning beauty. Though I'm sure you've heard that before a hundred times over. Nonetheless, as you can see, it brought me to my knees. Once again he transformed from a bickering kid to a sophisticated, gallant young man when in the presence of an attractive woman. Now he was beginning to realize why Cid had believed he was straight. Really, did he _ever_ let up?  
  
Celia gave him a blank look and otherwise took to the tactic of ignoring him, instead facing Cid and giving a strained smile. I can see why you put him out with the garbage  
  
Cid laughed nervously, drowning out the sound of Zack's protesting Kinda got him on my hands and have _yet_ never been able to take him off He suddenly looked up, grinning sincerely this time. So, what brings you up to the fifth circle of hell?  
  
It took Zack a moment to realize that the fifth circle of hell was actually the fifth floor of the apartment complex. He also realized that the two seemed to be ignoring him as if he had never existed, even though he was the main subject of their conversation.  
  
I heard you had a new roommate, the black-haired woman smiled. Delouise wouldn't stop complaining about the noise you two were making----I came up to see who this infamous newcomer was.  
  
Eh, well, he's nothing really worth looking at Cid said offhandedly, as if Zack meant less to him than a rotten piece of string cheese. Dunno why she'd make such a hell of a fuss, anyway. Not like we've been _disturbing_ anyone or anything His face suddenly turned dark. Not like those _brats.  
  
_ Celia answered, a little doubtful. Bronco came to the door, tongue lolling out of her mouth, and whined towards the woman. Celia's manner suddenly turned more lighthearted as she laughed and kneeled down. I haven't seen you around much anymore, girl!  
  
Yeah, I've been kinda busy lately Zack had a feeling that Cid's angry eyes would be on him once more had this action not involved recognizing the fact that the youth was still standing there. Been feelin' kinda guilty bout it, actually  
  
Oh, well, you know, if you ever need any help taking care of her, I could do the job  
  
Aw, s'all right, I'm kinda on a tight budget  
  
No, no, free of charge, she smiled. Ever since poor old Pete went up to dog heaven Well, I've been kinda lonely whenever Sara's out of town on business.  
  
_Sara?_ Zack had been slinking away, his ego no longer allowing him to stand by idly while his pride was attacked so violently – and blatantly. Now, his ears suddenly pricked up as he turned towards the two, who were now at a safe distance. Could _Celia_ be the Ms. Meroni that he'd been wondering _oh_-so-much about?  
  
Yeah, well, actually Cid said thoughtfully, I might actually be traveling soon to do some surveying for the company, so I'll give you a ring if I need------ His head suddenly whirled towards Zack and he yelled. HEY, go take out the damn _TRASH_ _already!!!!!!I_  
  
Eyes narrowing sternly, the ex-SOLDIER grabbed the trash bag and contemplated shouting something back in retort, but gave up on it. It wouldn't make any difference.. Instead, almost passive-aggressively, he made sure he took the elevator, just to annoy the pilot who always insisted that they run up and down the stairs. As soon as he pushed the button and heard the off-key he stepped inside and sighed. For some reason, he got the feeling that Cid, at least, would feel better with the few moments of peace that he got from the youth's absence.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Did that guy hide the Coke _again_? Zack was busy in the kitchen, emptying out every cabinet and drawer that he knew existed in the small room. There were pots and pans scattered across the floor, along with different papers and such that had been stuffed randomly into drawers and whatnot. Zack faintly wondered if these cooking items had ever been put to use, for he could never remember a night when Cid had actually taken them out and cooked an actual, full-blown _meal_. They pretty much lived on takeouts and freezer food.   
  
Though that was not the important part. What was important was that he had a full supply of Coke yesterday and now it seemed as if all of it was... well... gone. He knew he drank a lot of the stuff, but he wasn't sure if it was physically possible to drink that much of it in that amount of time. Delving his hand deeper into one of the cabinets closer to the ground, he felt a bunch of small packages all stacked up. Frowning, he grasped one and pulled it out, only to see it was a pack of... cigarettes.   
  
He stared at it for a moment, wondering where the hell this had come from and why it was hidden away. Then, he remembered that day that he had met the man that was now the ultimate authoritarian figure in his existence–--a fight in the supermarket causing them to go home with mountains of cigarettes. Seems this is where Cid had stored them all. _Guess he doesn't smoke. Oh well, I can put these to good use! _He stood up from the floor, figuring this would be a good substitute for his favorite drink, at least for now, and headed for the living room, though not before finding a box of matches that he took with him. The kitchen was left a mess.  
  
Scratching a match over the coarse part of the box to make a flame, he cupped his hand around it to make sure it didn't get blown out as he lit up and collapsed onto the couch, puffing away carelessly. Soon, he had become completely relaxed, and because of this, he was ten times more surprised than he normally would have been when Cid burst out of his work room and into the hallway.  
  
What is that _godawful **smell**?! _The pilot shouted, holding a wrench in one hand and a box of bolts in the other, his nose scrunched up and his eyes slightly red, as if he had been rubbing them. Suddenly, these same irritated irises came to rest on Zack, who looked back blankly.  
  
Cid yelled, dropping the items in his hands, grabbing the other's arm from over the top of the couch and pulling him towards him. Zack smiled nervously (when was there a time that Cid _couldn't_ find some fault in him?) and stayed quiet until he knew what exact rule he had broken.  
  
You......... you can't _smoke_ in here! That's _disgusting!_ The pilot suddenly let go of the youth and turned away, lapsing into a violent coughing fit that sounded quite painful. Through the hacks, some words were still discernible. You gonna..... light...... up......... get the _fuck **out**!  
  
_Zack stood up, moving away from the couch and stepping into the more open area that was the space between the living room and kitchen. Removing the cigarette, held between his fore and middle finger, he, of course, began to argue with Cid. What's the problem? he questioned, one eye narrowed. It's not like I'm smoking like a chimney all the time----I'm not one of those people with a cig in my mouth all the time, all right?! I think it's okay to have a smoke now and then when there's no Coke... Speaking of _which_, what _happened_ to all the soda? He gesticulated both arms around him, ignoring the thin trail of smoke that followed the cigarette as it was moved with his over-dramatic hand gestures.  
  
Cid managed to stand up, clutching at his chest with eyes that were watering pretty badly as he heaved as best he could. He paused for a moment, opened his mouth, faltered, and began to speak.  
  
That's not the fucking _point_, he growled, finally getting over the reactions that his lungs had had to the stuff (they must have been pretty sensitive for the smoke to have had such a drastic effect on him as that) He walked steadily to the balcony door, opened it, and with a stern look on his face, pointed towards the steel railing upon which layers of peeling green paint could be seen.   
  
The younger one's face became more down-trodden as he whined out his next question: Why? What's your whole problem with it? It's not like I'm endangering any babies or anything. Unless, of course, the youth grinned wickedly at Cid, who was still having a hard time breathing, you count yourself as one Yes, Zack had been watching too much TV with commercials going on about how second-hand smoke could defect the lungs of small children. And the only small children around were the Terrible Twins, and Zack was rather sure that Cid _wanted_ their lungs to become under-developed.  
  
D'you know what that shit can _do_ to you?! Cid scowled back, taking out a hand and proceeding to count the negative aspects of smoking on his fingers. Irritability, withdrawal symptoms, increased chance of cancers in your gums, throat, and lungs and diseases including bronchitis, raspiness or gruffness of the voice, increased chance of gathering facial wrinkles at an early age, yellowed teeth----- Cid realized he had run out of fingers, crossed his arms, and turned away. Anyway, it's something only someone retarded like _you_ would ever find pleasurable....  
  
An eyebrow was merely raised in response to the long rant Cid had jumped into. Who would have thought some ex-Air Force buff would be against smoking? Although it was hard to imagine the guy lighting up, what with all the side effects he had mentioned and his extreme reaction to it. Zack visibly shuddered, thinking back on Cid's list. He hated to think of his roommate on nicotine. It would be like how the guy _normally _was on a bad day, when he had had to walk home in the rain because his car had broken down, hadn't gotten the raise he had asked for, and had burnt his TV dinner – times ten.  
  
Still, his whole problem with it was perplexing. The only partners' Zack had ever been with that had had a problem with his smoking had been girls, and that had been during the times when he had been more heavily smoking. He had laid off quite a bit since then, for an array of differing reasons. However, Zack always had to make the best of these situations. And that, of course, meant getting on Cid's nerves. Awr, Cid, you really do care about my well-being! he proclaimed sweetly. How considerate of you!  
  
Cid narrowed his eyes, grabbed Zack's upper arm, wrenched it towards him and throwing the boy out onto the balcony, slamming the sliding door behind him. The momentum of being thrown so roughly almost caused the hedgehog-haired boy to go careening over the balcony's railing into a five-story fall to meet a nice concrete road. He did manage to stop himself, though it was just barely – he had played with his life when it came to the balcony once before, and that time Cid had been there to grab him; he doubted that would be the case this time. And surprisingly enough, through all of this roughness he had managed to keep his cigarette with him. Still gripping the railing as if for dear life, he whirled his head around and yelled: Hey, you coulda _killed_ me------_AGAIN!_'  
  
The door suddenly opened slightly, and Zack found his pack of cigarettes flying at him and smacking him in the forehead. The door was shut again shortly after.  
  
Zack yelped, his left, free hand reaching up to rub at the spot where the pack had made contact with his head. He bent down to retrieve said pack, then spinning around to gaze over the balcony at the wonderful sight that lay before him – that, of course, being the down-in-the-dumps state of the Slums.   
  
_Sometimes I really hate that man, _he grumbled inwardly before realizing that Cid was probably thinking the same exact thing about him. He sighed, looking towards the construction that they were beginning on the plate that would end up covering this sector. _Or maybe I just feel sorry for the guy. I mean, why **does**__he always act so. weird?  
  
_Just then, however, Zack became distracted by the sound of a plane flying overhead and completely forgot about it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
And so there he was a few days later, perched out on the balcony, cig resting between his lips. However, now he had an ice cold bottle of Coke in hand to go with his smoke, that of which he was now in the process of opening. _Can't believe he's making me stand out here in the cold while he's in there... **working**._ _I can't even remember when we're supposed to go the office anymore. _He thought with a grumble as he successfully got the top off of the beverage, then removed his cigarette for a moment so he could guzzle down some of the holy elixir.   
  
He turned from staring out over the balcony to leaning his back against the cold railing, staring inside at the apartment that seemed to be empty even though he knew Cid was holed up in his work room doing some menial task that he didn't really care about. He went to place the cap back onto the Coke before something caught his eye. Flipping the cap over, he frowned at what was written on the back. You're a _Winner?_ he questioned skeptically, staring at it for a moment. With that, he tossed the cigarette over his shoulder and then headed on inside. Hey, Cid! he called, wondering if the man could hear him from in the work room – and more importantly, if he'd even respond to his call if he heard it.  
  
Whaddya want? Cid poked his head out of his workroom door, but his expression couldn't be discerned from the welder's helmet that he was wearing over his face, along with the grease-splotched apron and heavy worker's gloves. His rough voice came out muffled, but still discernible. If it's about the Coke, _you_ drank it all; I had nothin' to do with it!  
  
Zack smiled softly, shaking his head. No, no... it's just that... He took a few steps towards the dirtied man and then extended his hand, holding the Coke cap, towards him. Look, it says I'm a do you think that's actually possible, though? I thought all those Coke contests were rigged... they do give me a number to call, though. He frowned in contemplation; he supposed maybe he _had_ win, considering all the Coke he had drunk in his life, but it still sounded a bit far-fetched.  
  
Cid's voice became less distorted as he wrenched the face plate from in front of his face and pulled it upwards, revealing a blank stare. He walked forward, snatching the cap from the bewildered youth and holding it up to the ceiling with a gloved hand, squinting at it with one eye until he finally brought it down again. he scratched the back of his head, only to have it hit the back of the helmet. He stared at it. Unless it's fake or anything..... He shrugged, putting it back into Zack's waiting palm and waving him away dismissively as he made his way back to the small room. I dunno------_call_ the damn number!  
  
Err, all right, Zack responded, nodding. He turned to go seek out the phone before stopping, turning around, and grabbing Cid's attention before he closed the door. Hey, Cid! Mmm... thanks. He wasn't really sure what he was apologizing for, and after the words came out, he felt a little embarrassed, but he skirted off to look for the phone before he could see Cid's reaction to his somewhat random statement.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Delightfully Delirious

**Soda  
  
**by Rin & Court  
  
*~*~*  
  
**A/N: **We are gods among fangirls, and modest too.  
  
TWENTY PAGES WTF O_O, or at least on Cidspants.  
  
....Yes.  
  
Erin's computer IS, in fact, named Cidspants.  
  
*~*~*  
  
_It takes a long time to think and sigh  
Why must we wonder  
And why must we die  
But even as I think of you  
And all of my mistakes  
I can only shake my head  
And think of what we make_  
  
*~*~*  
  
**9: **Delightfully Delirious  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cid, come out of the closet already!  
  
The pilot in question started, jerking his head upwards and knocking it soundly against the wooden dowel upon which his clothes were hung. He whined in pain for a moment, turning around and glaring murderously at his roommate, who was blinking at the blonde with one finger raised precariously in the air.  
  
Cid growled dangerously. Do _you_ want...?  
  
Zack nibbled on his bottom lip, a habit he had acquired whilst staying with Cid, and then proceeded to explain. Um, none of my cords are long enough to plug into your outlet. Yes, Zack had looked into that contest and it turned out he _had_ in fact won, and his prize had been, well, a brand new computer, plus a Nintendo 64. However, that didn't really amount to much if he wasn't able to hook any of it up. But he was betting that Cid would be able to help him get everything turned on.   
  
the black-haired one sighed. You've been in there for a while, now....  
  
Cid blinked back, finally walking out of his bedroom closet and rubbing the spot on his head where he had knocked it against his clothesrack. He gave Zack a dubious look, staring up at him and finally giving out a resignating breath.  
  
Okay, fine, I'll help ya out... He pushed past the porcupine-head and walked towards the junk room. (Somehow, Zack had managed to make enough room for a monitor and computer tower in there, probably the fruit of his cleaning it out in boredom.) The blonde stepped inside, kneeling down and reaching underneath the old extra desk that he'd been glad to get out of his work room and into this one. Uh.... kinda hard to see all the cables under here....  
  
Um, maybe I was plugging it into the wrong place....? Zack tried to add in helpfully.  
  
Cid, suddenly taking on an air of mature professionalism, could be heard rummaging around with the cords underneath the desk. Ungh.... You needed to get the USB cables in a little higher up on this thing.... um... He shifted his position so that he was laying on his back, facing up towards the underside of the desk. There might be a problem with the hub, too.... Hey, kid, could you move the monitor away from the crack between the....  
  
The wall and the desk?  
  
Yeah, that one, to get a little more light down here.  
  
Zack partially climbed on top of the desk to move the monitor away. That good? he asked, doing his best to be helpful so that he wouldn't be berated by the older man.   
  
A little more----  
  
Like that?  
  
Yeah----yeah, that's good... Cid shifted his body once more, and then he paused. There was a sudden jerk from underneath the table, and a grunt of exasperation from the blonde.  
  
Found the problem, he grumbled. You didn't jam the damn cord in fucking hard enough!  
  
Zack turned away, arms crossed. Well, they _obviously_ must have given me one with a bad design, because I've never had trouble plugging in anything before...  
  
Cid sighed, pulling himself out from under the desk and rubbing his hands off on each other. I still say you're still a damn tech illiterate... I bet I could _build_ one of those things if I got half the chance.  
  
Zack retorted, looking away. I don't see you going and---  
  
However, his verbal counter was cut short when Cid brought a hand to his face and sneezed.   
  
The other blinked. Bless you, he said once, and then another time when his roommate sneezed again. Bless you! Um.... you all right?  
  
Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Cid glared back, rubbing his reddened nose and marching towards the door, eyes wandering around the room. Prob'ly just the dust in this place... How can you _sleep_ in such a damn dump?!  
  
Zack shouted back, heading after the blonde with an angry expression upon his countenance. Who's the one who made this place a _dump_' in the _first_ place, huh?!?!   
  
*~*~*  
  
Cid yelled, the volume of his voice a product of both his anger and the sound of the rain pouring down onto the streets around him. One hand was held above his head in a hopeless attempt to protect his hair from the downfall, but so far, it was a futile cause. What're you fucking talkin' about; that was the last _line?!'_  
  
I mean exactly what I said, _Sir_, a huffy, female Shin-Ra guard said at the train stop, turning away from a moment to blow the whistle around her neck and shoo away a few children that were playing on the tracks, waving around umbrellas fanatically. She turned back towards the pilot, a frustrated expression on her face from underneath the poncho that she had obviously had better foresight to put on. And there's no reason to be nasty about it, either! Nine o'clock the closing time for _all _of the train stops on Monday!At the surprised look that betrayed the man's ignorance of such matters, she sighed. Don't you _ever_ use the public transportation system? On a more malicious note, she added:   
  
_No, not really. _Cid admitted inwardly. At the understanding smirk on the guard's face, he scowled and made an attempt to explain himself, albeit indignantly. Listen, lady: I _usually_ take my car home, but my roommate was really getting on my fuckin' nerves about needing playing some stupid-ass video game, so I let him drive---  
  
You share a car with your _roommate?_ The woman arched an eyebrow dubiously.  
  
Just-----Oh, _fuck_ it all!!! The blonde seemed to realize that the conversation was going absolutely nowhere and turned away, storming off into the storm, so to speak.  
  
_I'll-----I'll kill the little----_ He paused, hands rigid beside him as suddenly sneezed again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.   
  
He wiped his nose with the back of his hands and continued his march.  
  
That little fucktard had _better_ be enjoying his damn game... The furious Cid growled low and long.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"STUPID QUEEN GOHMA!" A yell echoed throughout the entire apartment amid the sound of rain pitter-pattering outside, for at this moment, Zack was perched on the couch, leaned in dangerously close to the television (to the point that he was on the verge of falling off and hit his head on the coffee table), teeth grit in grim determination, eyes fully concentrating on the green-clad pixelated character running around the screen, attempting to shoot an oversized spider with a little pea-shooter of a slingshot. "Come on, Link! Get 'er! Go, go!" Oblivious to the rest of the world, Zack had forgotten how much he loved video games. "NO! STUPID NAVI!"  
  
The sound of Zack throwing down the controller in frustration coincided with the slam of the front door being kicked opened (the black-haired one was beginning to think that it was utterly impossible for Cid to do _anything_ in a nonviolent way), and the owner of the apartment stumbled in, shivering and soaked to the bone. Zack froze, staring at the pilot who seemed more like a seafarer at the moment and wincing at the squelching sound that his shoes made whenever he took a step. Cid opened his mouth, turning around to close the door, and about to yell something profane at the younger of the two when he suddenly tensed.  
  
He sneezed, once, twice, and Zack winced. His roommate had been sniffling a little all through the day, but now that Cid turned around and spoke with a half-congested voice, he realized that his unexplained trek through the downpour had caused it to worsen.  
  
"Youb knowb bif web hab any tissueb?" Cid said, trying his best to hold in anything else that might come flying out of his nose, and thankfully, forgetting his anger at Zack and instead focusing his attention on getting himself cleaned up.  
  
The younger one slowly looked back at the Game Over screen, giving it a stare of utter defeat before turning to face his roommate. "Tissue? Why would I have tissue? This is_ your_ apartment, and I never get sick, anyhow." Realizing that these game-frustration-induced words sounded sort of harsh, especially with the state the man seemed to be in, Zack peeled himself off of the couch and began to look around. "I think I saw some around, though. If worst comes to worst, you can just use toilet paper, right?" He smiled as brightly as he could before prowling through the apartment in search of tissue. In any case, I think you're more in need of some dry towels than anything else... Err.... How bad are you feeling?"  
  
"Nob... bad...... enoub...." Cid staggered into the bathroom, grabbing the roll of toilet paper from its holder and blowing his nose in it furiously. Finally he stopped, sniffing a few times before blinking and going back into the main area. Zack was about to make a comment about how Cid was dripping water all over the place but pursed his lips and made the wise decision to stay silent.  
  
"See, all better," the blonde gave a strained smile before blowing his nose again and holding the roll as he hastily made his way back into the bathroom. "Anyway, I can't let a damn cold stop me from work.... Gonna take a shower and get back to the grindstone" He scrunched his eyes closed, stopping for a moment. "So close...."  
  
He looked back to Zack, donning his usual frown. "What've you done since you left the office? Play _that_ thing?!" He nodded towards the console.  
**  
**A single eyebrow was raised at the workaholic, but Zack shrugged it off. He figured the guy knew how far he could push himself, and so he wasn't going to linger on the matter any longer, (though he did feel kind of bad about the pestering that he had given Cid, seeing as how the other had ultimately ended up....) Pacing back towards the television screen, still decorated with that Game Over screen that seemed to be _mocking_ him, he sighed and turned for a second to answer Cid's prying questions. "Yep, that's about it. I'm just at the beginning, though! First dungeon, but this Boss is giving me a hard time..." He scratched at his head, already forming new battle plans.  
  
"But I know you don't like video games, so I'll just leave you to your work," he finished with a nod, hoping that the blonde wouldn't get mad at him for enjoying such a great time while he had ended up being so... well, miserable.  
**  
**And surprisingly enough, Cid _didn't _say anything, instead slinking to the door and closing it along with the sound of the lock being turned.  
  
Shrugging, Zack settled back into the small indentation he had already started to make in the couch after sitting in it so often, lifting up the purple-colored controller and pressing the designated button that would allow him to try again. "All right, gonna get that spider, she can't do anything to me..." he told himself with a growl. A small part of him was a tad worried about Cid, mainly because he could hear his sneezing and some light coughing coming from the other room. Whenever Zack got near to sick, he made sure he rested before it could start to spread and worsen, but Cid seemed to be planning to work even _harder_ as if to make up for the fact that his performance might be lowered by his sickness -- not a good idea, but Zack didn't want to get into any unnecessary arguments.  
  
"All right, I can do this..." he grinned, setting the controller in his lap for a moment in order to rub his hands together, as if for good luck. Spotting a blotch of black in the corner of his eye, he glanced over to see Bronco pad over and then lay down underneath the coffee table. "Wanna watch me kick some spider ass, doggie? Huh? Yes, you do, you know you do..." he cooed, scratching the black Labrador behind the ears and then grasping the controller and preparing for major spider whoopings.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'll get you, Jabu-Jabu... I'll get you right... right in the kisser..." came the inane mumblings of the hedgehog-haired boy that had been playing too much Zelda. Zack shifted in his sleep, obviously having some sort of dream or nightmare, and eventually he shot up in his cot, yelling, "NO, NOT THE JELLYFISH!" Panting and wiping the cold sweat from his forehead, he moved groggily from his makeshift bed and placed feet on the cold floor. "Mmf... man, I stayed up too late last night playing... gonna be so beat at work..."  
  
Wait.  
  
_What time is it? Why hasn't Cid come to wake me up yet? _Blinking in confusion, he dragged himself out of the room only to find that the rest of the apartment was brightly lit by merely the light of the sun. "Isn't it Tuesday today?" he asked himself with a frown of confusion. He decided to move to Cid's bedroom and see if he had left without him.   
  
Upon opening the door, he discovered his Queen-sized bed was empty, but he wasn't convinced. After all, there was no signs of him ever having woken up -- no tea cups left out or anything like that.   
  
"Maybe...?" He closed the bedroom door and then migrated to Cid's work room, and this time he found Cid sleeping soundly with his head rested on his desk -- and snoring rather nasally, at that. He inched his way over to the man and then proceeded to poke at his side. "Um, Cid? Cid, don't we have to go into work today?"   
  
"I'b tired," Cid grumbled, still asleep. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, inching away from the area where Zack had poked him. "I duh banna go to schoolb...."  
**  
**_Stuffed up again. Oh, boy... _Though Zack remained persistent, grabbing both of the man's shoulders with either hand and shaking him rather roughly. "Come on, get up! It's late! Unless you want to call in sick or something..." In fact, that sounded rather tempting, now that he thought of it.  
**  
**"Uhb...?" Cid opened his eyes, which looked unhealthily bloodshot, towards Zack, blinking slowly before he suddenly shot up from his seat, tense and shaking slightly. His face was a bit pale and he had dark circles under said eyes. "DABBIT Zack, how bate dib I sleeb ib?!?!"  
**  
**Zack took a quick jump back. "Uhh... I dunno! I just woke up right now!" He started searching rabidly for a clock until he remembered they didn't have one in this room. "But... uh... you don't look so good, Cid..." he mused, examining the blonde with a critical eye. "Maybe you _should_ call in sick."  
  
"Nob, nob, nob, nob, _NOB!!!!"_ Cid yelled, pausing a moment to snatch up his roll of toilet paper (half of it was now gone...) and blowing his nose. He began grabbing up all the stuff from his desk frantically, throwing it all into his big briefcase and then slamming it shut. "If I look like I don't give a damn _now_, they'll _never_ give a fuck whether I get there or not!!!"  
  
Zack simply stared at him and watched for a few moments in shock. "Um... wait, what are you _talking_ about?" In a way this whole situation was rather amusing, mainly how strange Cid sounded with his nose so congested. And then how it magically cleared up once he blew it a few times. Well, not magically, but... the transition from one to the other put Zack in giggles -- well, restrained giggles, since he doubted Cid wanted to hear him snickering when he was about to have a stroke.  
  
At this point, however, Cid seemed to be talking to himself, almost deliriously, as he opened the front door. "They'll never let me... no.... they won't.... _dammit...._" He murmured to himself, suddenly stopping at the door, one hand holding onto the doorknob and the other onto his briefcase.  
  
Suddenly, in one swift motion, he dropped the case, fell to his knees, and sat there, breathing hard.  
  
Zack trailed after the man as he rushed to the door and was about to remind him that he was still in his clothing from the day before, not to mention he had not brushed his teeth or dealt with his bed hair when a collapse to the floor chased away all of that. He rushed over, taking his briefcase away and putting it to the side, then placing his palm upon the man's forehead. Mako-glazed eyes widened. DAMN, you're hot!  
  
Cid blinked upwards in a daze, suddenly lethargic and with a puzzled expression on his face.   
  
I mean – you have an amazingly high temperature – um – yeah, Zack blinked, pulling his roommate upwards.   
  
Cid looked, and began to grumble to himself, trying to pull himself away from the taller man and attempting to bend down to pick up the briefcase once more. I gotta go I gotta He fell down once more, breathing worse this time as his eyes darted around frantically. You don't understand I He drew a sharp breath and clutched at his abdomen, gasping and shutting his eyes in pain.  
  
Zack's eyes were filled with concern as he witnessed his friend breaking into a sweat. No, you're gonna kill yourself! he barked sternly, throwing the briefcase out of Cid's reach so he wouldn't go fumbling for it again. Come on, we need to get you to a bed. He slid his arms under the man's back and then pulled him up altar-style, carrying him over to his bedroom that was fortunately nearby.   
  
Pulling back the covers and burying Cid under them (he was hoping to sweat the fever out, not to mention Cid was getting chills), Zack then rushed off to get some things. He soon returned with a glass of water, a cold cloth that he immediately placed on his forehead and a fresh roll of toilet paper. I should probably run to the store and get some proper tissue and some stuff to make chicken soup. Granted, Zack didn't _know_ how to make chicken soup, but there were firsts for everything. Call work, too   
  
Cid was fairly silent, aside from weak mutterings of protest as Zack picked him up and plopped him in the bed. Finally, as the word work' came forth in Zack's speech, he sat up, shaking slightly. No – I'm _not_ a fucking _INVALID!_  
  
Well, you are right _now_ I mean, look at how you're shaking! You can't even stand! Zack placed both hands on his hips, examining Cid with a scrutinizing eye. This started because you were working too hard, running around in the rain like that, and I'm not going to let you continue to push yourself like this, so LAY DOWN. A growl formed in the back of his throat.   
  
Cid grit his teeth, glaring at his roommate with tired eyes before he finally, albeit slowly, laid back down, resting his head back into the pillow and closing his lids as he shivered and burrowed under the covers. he grumbled half-coherently. I need some tea   
  
Zack blinked. tea? he squeaked. It couldn't be that hard – after all, he'd seen Cid make it tons of times before. All right. I'll be right back, okay? Making sure Cid had admitted defeat, he left for the kitchen.   
  
*~*~*  
  
It was about ten minutes later when Zack came back, holding a steaming cup of tea carefully in both hands. He placed it slowly upon Cid's bedside table, then saying sheepishly, I hope it's okay. I've never made tea before, so He eyed Cid for a few moments. A-anyways, I should head off for the store. He was scared to see what Cid's reaction to the tea would be.   
  
There was a moment of silence (Cid's back was facing Zack) until the pilot rolled over, face looking even worse than before and a sadly confusion expression was on his face. I'm cold   
  
Oh boy. Cid seemed to be falling deeper and deeper into the sickness After a moment of contemplation, he picked up the mug and held it towards the blonde. He doubted Cid had much strength to yell at him anyway, so maybe now was a good time to offer the concoction.   
  
The pilot looked up at it dubiously for a moment until he slowly pulled himself up, wincing. Zack noticed the small pile of used toilet paper tissue-substitutes on top of the covers and made a mental note that he should move the trash can in the bathroom next to Cid's bed.   
  
Gimme that, Cid muttered grumpily. He snatched it up as best he could and slowly put it to his lips, closing his eyes as he slowly drank it.   
  
His eyes snapped open and he looked up at his roommate with eyes that were now half-aware. This is the best damn tea I've ever had.   
  
Zack blinked a few times in astonishment at Cid's reply after talking a sip of the drink. He stared for a few moments, trying to find some rational explanation for why anything he tried to make in the kitchen would taste good, when he realized what the deal must have been. "Oh, you're just saying that so I don't feel bad, aren't ya'?" It didn't really seem like something Cid would do, but hey, people tended to act differently when they were sick. He just couldn't believe that it tasted good, much less that it was the best Cid had ever had. After all, he was sure he'd had tons of different kinds of teas made by different people -- that _his_ would be the best? Nah.  
**  
**"Ya don't believe me?!" Cid growled, beginning a cough that he had to try his best to keep inside his chest so as to not splash the hot liquid all over himself. He did sound a little delirious, but not enough to outright lie about Zack's tea-brewing skills. "It's like.... the same as my favorite... but...." He narrowed his eyes and took another sip." Fine, then----just----Jus' keep it coming...."  
  
Well, no point in arguing over it. Seemed he really meant it, and Zack actually could do something of worth in the kitchen. He considered mentioning the special ingredient he had added in, but decided against it. "Whatever you say," he responded, then exiting the room yet again, returning in a few minutes with another cup, some blankets that he draped over Cid since he had complained of being cold, and that trash can he liberated from the bathroom. "Okay, I should really head for the store now. You gonna be okay by yourself?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Cid grumbled, waving the well-meaning youth away with a free hand as he clutched the handle of his mug with the other. The tea seemed to have rejuvenated him somewhat. He glared up at his roommate, using the free hand to pull the blankets on his back together over his chest. "What? You think I'm gonna fucking die on you or something?!" He looked away. "Don't like getting any damn help as it is...."  
  
Well, _sorry_ for trying! Zack hissed, leaving the room, grabbing a his jacket in case it was raining again, and then making his way outside. He returned an hour later with tissue (the super-soft kind), a few cans of chicken soup, some coke, a few.... _stimulating _magazines, and some medicine. However, Cid was by this time sound asleep from the sound of his loud snores, which gave Zack the liberty (after calling the ol' workplace) to enjoy a day off.  
  
*~*~*  
_  
Things were vague, in strange shapes and abstract colors that blended together and made his vision a gigantic blur. He could tell he had been crying----he could feel the ache of sobs in his throat and the dryness that followed tears in his eyes. He seemed fine, now, though, sitting down on the the bottom step of the porch, knees held close to his chest and his chin resting low, trying to remember anything that would make him forget about **this**.  
  
The silence was eerie, and so was the emptiness. He could hear nothing besides the wind on his cheek and the breaths in his chest. One-two, one-two. If he focused hard enough on that, he could chase everything else away. One-two, one-two.  
  
The sound of something approaching from far away broke the silence, and he took his time to raise his head, eyes strangely apathetic. Against the glare of the sun, he could see two helicopters approaching, both with the Shin-Ra Medical Unit's insignia on them; the normal logo superimposed over a red cross. The boy stood up, and began to walk into the road and down the street, towards the field outside of town, ignoring the start of a stagnant stench hanging in the air.  
  
He reached the grassy plain, clothes and hair whipped around his form as he watched the choppers slowly descend, and paramedics in spacesuits pile out. One of the identical spacemen raced towards him while the others headed towards the small town's main street. The boy was able to make out a woman's face behind the plastic face covering, and she peered at him subjectively, as if he was covered with black and blue splotches or at least red with fever.  
  
The sick? The woman asked matter-of-factly, whipping a clipboard out from somewhere behind her and clumsily taking hold of a pen through the thick gloves of the anticontaminant suit. She positioned it above a wad of formatted paper, ready to take down any kind of notes. We're going to need to know where they are, how long the symptoms are lasting, names----  
  
Why weren't you here yesterday? The boy asked, no sign of emotion in him save for the fists clenched at his sides.  
  
The Gongaga area's power lines went down-----communication wasn't possible until a few hours----  
  
the boy shook his head slowly, his words careful. I **sent**__the message yesterday, they **picked up** the **line**.  
  
Sir, you obviously got the automated voice service which is designated to this area. Our medical team didn't know about the situation until the lines were back up again. An annoyed expression on her face, she peered back down at the clipboard and repeated her question. Now, **where** are those who are ill? They're going to need attention immediately, from the symptoms described thus far.  
  
The boy looked up at her with dead eyes.  
  
No one's sick.  
  
The woman's voice turned into a growl, and she began to scribble the date and time in the upper right-hand corner of the paper. Sure, sure, no one's sick if you want to put it that way----where are the **townsfolk**, then?  
  
He continued looking up, his cold expression turning into an annoyed one.  
  
Here. I'm right here. Are you **blind**?!  
  
The woman looked down at him, blinking. He really couldn't be that young-----a teenager, probably. What do you mean?  
  
The boy's expression began to mirror that of a demon as he raised a hand and pointed towards the large collection of buildings that made up the small town.  
  
If you'd been here **yesterday**, this never would have **happened**.  
_  
_ One of the spacemen shouted, racing towards the woman as quickly as one in a cumbersome bodysuit possibly could. He finally reached them, huffing and wheezing. You have to see this----I've never seen anything like this-----the disease---**horrible** internal bleeding-----we think originating from the heart or the aorta----  
  
What are you saying? growled the nurse, forgetting about the kid completely.  
  
They're.... they're all dead... The spaceman managed to gasp out.  
  
The woman whirled around in shock towards the boy, but by then he was gone, running far away over the spring-green hills with hot tears stinging his eyes._  
  
*~*~*  
  
Zack awoke with a start, the remnants of his dream clinging to the walls of his mind like blood to the edge of a knife. Something about it---something had seemed so incredibly _real_ that it couldn't be described in words, and the pain and loss that the boy was feeling---was it _him?_---seemed to be tearing at his very heart....  
  
Those fields----they really _had_ looked like the ones near his hometown.  
  
Zack attempted to store the dream away in a place where he could retrieve it at his leisure and look over later, but pieces of the images that had once been so clear were already beginning to fall from his memory and into the uncharted waters of his subconscious.  
  
He looked around, and with panting breaths, saw he had fallen asleep on the couch -- the previous day had been spent playing Zelda and checking in on Cid every hour or so, who remained docile, sleeping most of the day. If he was awake, or Zack had woken him up by accident when looking in, he'd just ask for more tea or water. But Zack really should have been watching over him during the night, making sure he was okay, since Cid probably wasn't even able to get up and walk over had he needed something, and so Zack quickly brushed off his sleep (along with the mind-jarring dream---or could it be classified as a nightmare?) and rushed for the bedroom.   
  
With a quick glance at the clock on his way there, however, he saw it was about three in the morning. That dream, becoming more abstract and hazy as the seconds ticked by, must have been bad enough to wake him up even at this God-forsaken hour. As soon as he got near to the door (closed to help Cid sleep in darkness) he heard the sick man muttering incoherently in his sleep, grumbling, even whimpering at some points. Zack was afraid to go in for a moment, one hand held tentatively on the doorknob, until he heard a loud whump, followed by a cry of pain, and then he rushed into the room.   
  
Cid was at this point curled up on the floor, arms pulled in to his chest, head bowed, legs trying to find some room under the small blanket he had pulled off the bed with him. It was obvious he was awake, though attempting to fall back asleep. Zack hissed to himself, bounding over and quickly pulling Cid back onto his bed. What happened?   
  
No... no... no... Cid whispered, voice hoarse and half-slurred as Zack heaved him upwards. As the youth eased him down onto the bed once more Cid's head suddenly snapped upwards, eyes wide and frantic as he stared towards Zack. The black-haired youth stared back, surprised. He'd never seen an expression quite like that on Cid's face.  
  
What are you doin' here?! he said quickly, panicked. His eyes darted down towards the hands on his shoulders, and he jerked away, whipping an arm towards Zack. Don't TOUCH me.   
  
Zack felt himself freezing up. Something about Cid's actions and his words affected him much more than they ever had before. There was so much _hate_ in his tone, he almost sounded scared of him. Zack felt both arms fall to his side lifelessly. The next Get _away_ from me! from Cid was hardly even heard as he turned around and made his way for the door. He doesn't need you for anything... he whispered softly to himself.   
  
I just... Cid suddenly seemed weaker, and he fell back into the pillows, the previously whipped arm still outstretched towards his roommate as his eyes half-closed. I don't... want to... he trailed off with a sharp intake of breath, ...want to... his body suddenly went limp.   
  
Zack stood in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Cid, who was obviously in pain, and he balled his fists. _Stop trying to help someone who doesn't want you near them. _Still, a part of him -- that stubborn, caring self -- couldn't just leave him there. He should have been gone a while ago, but he was still standing there, torn. _He never wanted you here in the first place. He can take care of himself. _He wasn't so sure of that, though.   
  
_...Maybe I should just leave. For... good.  
  
_Cid shivered in his half-sleep, pulling his crumpled covers further around himself. Anyone... they're hurting.... he mumbled in a near-incoherent slur, and then he was silent.   
  
Well, someone else could take care of Cid, right? Yeah, Zack didn't need to be there any longer. Then he realized that Cid didn't have anyone to watch over him -- he didn't have much for friends, at least as far as he knew. He rubbed his eyes, sighing. _I'm such a softie. _He slowly inched closer to the bed, watching Cid carefully. _You're scared of a sick man? _Cid sneezed and opened his eyes slightly, fully spaced out.  
  
Cid? Cid, you okay? he questioned meekly, leaning a little closer to the bedridden one. Cid groaned and looked at him through glazed eyes. I don't feel so go-- Those same eyes widened as he leaned over the side of the bed to hurl into the trashcan.  
  
Zack instinctively jumped back to assure he didn't get any of the vomit on him. he murmured after Cid had finished, approaching the trashcan and peering in. he quickly set to taking the bag, though grudgingly, to the kitchen to put with the main trash deposit there, which he would take out later. Grabbing a fresh bag and returning to Cid's room, he put it onto the small trashcan and then looked over at his roommate. Hey, you all right?  
  
Cid coughed several times, eyes shut tightly as he attempted to grope at the tissue box and bring a wad of it to his mouth. So far, he'd managed to clean up most of it from his face and chin.  
  
Do I look... like it? Cid asked. Zack couldn't tell if the other was being facetious or not. The pilot looked up pathetically at his roommate and said in a rather quiet, shaky voice: I need to clean my mouth.  
  
Zack ignored the possibly sarcastic statement and instead focused on how to fulfill such a request -- after all, when he asked in _that_ tone, like a little helpless kid, what else could he do? He stepped closer to the bed and slowly moved his hands under Cid's arms, then helping him up into a sitting position. He ordered him to slide his legs off the bed and onto the floor, then he grasped both of his hands and lifted him to his feet with a, One, two, three! Once that was accomplished, the youth stood at Cid's right side and wrapped his left arm around his shoulders for support. He then took Cid's right hand gingerly with his free one, and finally, they began to take careful steps out of the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom. The blonde had a rather disgruntled look on his face through all of this, but there didn't seem to be much he could do about it, and he was too disoriented and all-around sick to try to resist. Cid scrunched his eyes up and leaned forward at the putrid, acidic taste in his mouth. He tried to remember when the last time he had thrown up had been.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the cold feeling of linoleum upon the soles of his feet, which must have been pretty icy since he managed to sense the low temperature even through his perpetually-worn socks. He raised his head, blearily making out the outline of the sink in front of him, then vaguely felt himself wrestle out of Zack's helping grasp and stagger towards the faucet, which he turned on with a yank. He proceeded to bend over and rinse his mouth out, spitting intermittently, and refused to acknowledge the abstract nagging at the back of his mind...  
  
Zack stood at the doorway, back pressed against the frame as he waited for Cid to finish his business. He was aware of what a yucky experience it was to throw up, and therefore didn't have a problem with Cid taking as much time as he needed to expel the putrid taste, that horrible after-feeling. He suddenly felt cold, frowning as he pulled down the sleeves of Cid's blue jacket that he always wore now to cover his bare forearms.   
  
I didn't think to get any medicine to deal with vomiting... didn't think it'd go that far. He bowed his head, staring at the tiled floor. I can go out to the store and get some now. Oh, and I should try to make some of that soup. He felt surprisingly mellow, that dejected feeling persisting. Even with Cid so pitiful like this, in a state that Zack was sure he hated, having to be doted on, he still had the power to make Zack feel...   
  
Feel what?   
  
_I don't know. It's not important. He's not even in the right state of mind right now. In fact, it was probably just his shock of being woken up so quickly without a chance to compose himself.  
  
_And you should take some of that other stuff I got for ya yesterday, Zack continued outwardly, though I think it's supposed to be taken on a full stomach. Except... I don't think that's going to be too manageable, considering you weren't even able to keep tea and water down.   
  
Cid turned off the faucet, eyes closed as he breathed a few times, tight grip on the edge of the sink with both hands. The nagging was gone now, replaced with the realization that his hurling had caused him to feel a little better, even if it was barely noticeable and he knew it wouldn't last long. When Zack's words finally registered, he slowly pulled his head up, opening his exhausted eyes and staring blankly at his roommate a few seconds before responding.  
  
It's okay, he managed to breathe out, somehow balancing himself on his feet and staggering back into his room. He sat down on the side of the bed, holding his head in one of his hands. I..... it's not worth all the damn effort. Slowly, he eased himself back into the tangle of sheets once more and curled up. Not..... It's okay. Don't worry about... He trailed off. ....Jus' don't worry...  
  
Zack followed the pilot back into the room, watching him carefully to make sure that he didn't fall over or anything, and he was rather impressed when he made it back safely on his own. However, Cid's somewhat inane ramblings worried him a bit. Repeating himself as if he didn't remember what he had just said. He knew what that was like.  
  
_Delirious? It sure seems like it. Or maybe that's where this is heading towards...   
  
_Canting his head to the side, he continued to watch the other for a few more moments, examining his motions, his thrashing and struggling as he tried to fall asleep again. Nearing the bed again, he kneeled down at the edge of it, not daring to touch him as he had before. Can't sleep, can you? I bet it's even hard to think, to form words, to process thoughts... He understood how it felt to be helpless like that. Shifting so that he could lean his back against the side of the bed, legs sprawled out in front of him, he sighed. Sorry, Cid, but I get the feeling it's gonna be a long day.  
  
Cid tossed a couple of times and settled, his back turned towards Zack. He muttered. It's like.... like.... His left hand came up slowly, resting on the bandage between his temple and his eyebrow that Zack _still_ hadn't seen him take off. The pilot rubbed it slightly and then stopped, turning his body back towards the kid, hair mussed up and a weary look upon his countenance. You ain't leaving.....? He frowned, growling before the ex-SOLDIER could come up with a response. Don't. Dun wanna be..... no. He closed his eyes and relaxed back down.  
  
Zack blinked. Well, you told me not to go, right? And I figure I may as well look after you since I kind of ignored you yesterday. And you're probably not going to get any sleep; just try and stay still and at least rest your body, all right? I... I won't go anywhere. He lifted his knees up and rested his arms on them, then pushing his head back into the soft mattress, sighing softly.  
  
Cid was silent for at least a minute before he gave out a long breath.  
  
  
  
The youth responded, tilting his head back a tad.  
  
The sheets rustled slightly, and a few more seconds passed by.  
  
  
  
Zack exhaled quietly in amusement. No need to thank me. It's... what friends are for, am I right? He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde and winked. Just a favor, that's all. Hey... are you sure you don't want any soup? For some reason Zack was under the impression that soup would not upset his stomach and send Cid into a vomiting rage yet again, coupled with the sentiment that he needed to do something more than simply sitting there.  
  
I'm.... don't worry, Cid repeated. He seemed to realize how sappy this whole scene was beginning to become and forced his hoarse voice into a growl, although there wasn't much conviction or malice in it. Don't you understand a damn word I say? I don't _need_ anything....  
  
All right, all right, Zack assured him. _Then why'd you tell me not to go, huh? _It wasn't really the time to actually express such thoughts, however, to play on the poor man's emotions while he was sick. He just didn't understand why Cid kept changing things, saying one thing at one point and then completely denying it the next. He realized he was partially delirious at the moment, but he did it other times, too. It was as if... he felt like he had opened up too much and had to be coarse and callous in order to make up for it.   
  
What are you trying to hide? The words escaped from his mouth before he could do anything to stop them and he quickly turned around to face Cid, shaking his head. Sorry, I... I didn't mean that. Just thinking too hard.   
  
Before Cid could make any sort of response, Zack got to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets. You know what? I'm being more of a hindrance of anything. Just, uhh, call you if you need me, all right? He spun around and started his reluctant march towards the door, back to bed. Cid didn't say anything, and so the porcupine-head left, glad he wasn't fearing the other's wrath, and never seeing the blonde reach slowly towards his right foot.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was only the next morning that Zack had the courage to enter the room that smelled of sickness, that stagnant smell uncomfortably strong -- of sweat and blood and tears not shed. Of fever and vomit and things kept inside. Of thoughts that return only when the mind is so weakened it can't keep them back anymore. All of this in one aroma, one odor, but Zack knew it all just the same. He said he hardly ever got sick, but illness was similar to other things that could happen to a person. _I should really change his sheets today. Not healthy to sleep in your own sickness.  
  
_Cid laid sprawled out over the covers, and as Zack approached cautiously, he saw that he was breathing low and long, his eyes were closed. The porcupine-head breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe he wouldn't have to deal with an awake Cid after---  
  
What is it? Cid said in a monotone, moving nothing more than his lips. And what time? I can't move a damn muscle... With effort, he managed to open one eye and stare up at his roommate, expressionless, (which was something rather scary, coming from Cid himself.)  
  
And could I have some water?  
  
Zack nodded, silent for a moment. Uh, sure. And it's about seven in the morning now... he said drearily, sleep still clinging to him a bit. He made his way for the door for the umpteenth time, only sparing a second to look back. Is... that all?   
  
Cid closed his eye, racking his brains for a moment, before opening it again. Yeah. One more thing.... He managed to shift his left arm slightly. Bronco... she needs a walk.  
  
Zack stared at him dumbly for a moment. Wh... what? Come to think of it, he had never once seen the owner of the dog take her out when nature called; then he realized he must have done so in the early hours of the morning before Cid came to wake him up. And that reminded him of something else. Lately... well, Cid hadn't been waking him up like he had before. He had said something along the lines of, You need to be responsible and get up your own damn self! when the younger of the two had inquired about it. But that was besides the point.  
  
Err... okay. For how long? And where's her leash?   
  
Just.... around the block or somethin'.... Cid sighed, still motionless. Her leash is.... hanging off the hook near the door.... and the bags are under the sink.  
  
Zack was about to ask why he would need bags when it hit him like a brick. Dogs, they, you know, tended to excrete certain wastes when they went out for a walk, and those wastes would need to be picked up. He made a face, considered protesting until he realized that Cid had _him _on a short leash, practically, since he simply couldn't say no to someone when they were in such misery and thus complied.  
  
....All right. He sighed, heading for the kitchen to retrieve the bags and get Cid a glass of water, then proceeded to change into some warmer clothes (kept the jacket, of course; he hardly took the thing off, after all) before revealing himself to the cold morning.   
  
Finding the leash, he whistled the dog over, who was very happy to see that _someone_ was walking her, since she had been forced to hold it for far too long as it was. He bent down to clip the leash onto her red collar, and once he was satisfied with that, led her out the door, down the hallway, and then finally down the stairs until he reached the doors leading out of the complex.   
  
*~*~*  
  
I'm back, Zack muttered as he stepped back inside, unleashing the dog and then throwing the item to the floor as he dragged his feet back into Cid's room. Bronco had run in there ahead of him, excited after the walk, and was now jumping on the bed and licking at Cid's face happily. Zack smiled softly. You know, she's the cutest thing, but picking up after her is not pl---  
  
He then realized that Cid looked even worse than before.  
  
he said, his tone serious as he stepped forward and reached his hand out towards the man, as if he could heal him merely by wishing for it to be so. Hey. What's wrong? His roommate was sweating harder now, his sheets soaked with it, and it was almost as if he didn't hear Zack, staring blankly at the ceiling. Bronco had by this point moved away and was quickly making her way out of the room, whining.   
  
The pilot's eyes were wide, pupils small and body rigid. His voice was strange, as if it belonged to someone far off and not his own self.  
  
I couldn't save her, he uttered quietly.  
  
Zack stopped in place, staring in surprise at him through Mako-tinted oculars. Both of his hands clenched subconsciously as he stood there and listened to the now entirely delirious man relive his worst memories. _Everything comes back to haunt you. When you're at your weakest, when you don't think you can make it... that's when they seep in and twist you into pieces.  
_  
Zack's teeth were grit in anger with himself and he fell to the ground, ramming his fist into the carpet. he whispered. There was nothing he could do now but wait for his friend to finish his walk through all those unwanted places.  
_  
_She said she'd fly. Cid closed his eyes, fists clenching and teeth grit. I couldn't stop her-----I------if I was quicker-------she's not moving.... Stop it------no, I'll fly-------fly for her, I'll do it-------move-----_move_, dammit-------no one-------me------I'm here----by myself-----_don't touch me_--------_!!!!_  
  
As Cid continued, babbling and raving, spewing out words Zack shouldn't have been hearing, didn't want to hear because he knew they were his deepest secrets, and no one should be forced into expelling such things, he stood, doing his best to block out what Cid was saying, and he made his way closer to the bed. _Oh God, I could have prevented this, if I had just taken better care of him... _   
  
His fists uncurled and were placed strongly upon each of Cid's shoulders. He was almost surprised that his skin didn't burn him, scald him; he was definitely hot with the uncontrollable fever, but for some reason Zack had been expecting him to be boiling. Blood boiling.   
  
he yelled, shaking him back and forth, anything to try and snap him out of this. He couldn't bear to see him like this; it was so different from any other parts of Cid he had seen, and frankly, it was scaring him. _Maybe the way he acts around me most of the time, maybe that's just a cover-up...  
  
But it's better than this.  
  
_ Cid gasped, snapping out of it and clutching at his chest with his good hand, gripping the comforter of the bed with the other. He stared down at the foot of the bed, breathing painfully hard, before his eyes darted towards Zack and he yanked the collar of his caretaker's shirt towards him, face contorted and eyes wild with anger and.... fear....?  
  
What did I say? He managed to get out between erratic gasps, gripping the fabric so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. When Zack didn't answer for a moment, too shocked for a response, Cid brought up his other hand as well, pulling him so close that their noses nearly touched, and there was something frigteningly violent in his sky-blue eyes that now seemed a little more akin to red. What the **_HELL_** did I say, **_ZACK_**_?!?  
  
_Zack shook his head, pulling his arms up to clamp over his ears. No, no, I tried not to listen! I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to, Cid... He continued to shake his head, and wanted to get out of that grasp that was astonishingly strong considering the man's weakness. Something about flying, and... that's all I heard. He nodded vigorously after that, to make sure that Cid knew he was telling the truth. I promise... I did my best not to listen...   
  
The rage was still there, and the pilot panted and breathed hard for a few seconds before he finally seemed to realize what he was doing and he let go of his roommate, leaving him to fall back into the covers. He stared at the other, as if what he had just done hadn't finished registering in his brain, and continued to do so, even as his now-empty hands untensed and slowly fell to his sides.  
  
Zack laid there, having been half-pulled onto the bed by the madman, and was busy trying to calm his abnormal breathing. He was terrified. Many times before Cid had taken his anger out on the midnight-haired one, but this had been the only time that it had seemed real, like he really hated him with every inch of his soul. A knot in his stomach tightened, and he buried his head into the yellow, sickly covers, ignoring the smell and the dampness of the sweat it had just recently been bathed in. Once he got his breathing under control, he lifted himself up and started to slide off of the bed, doing his best not to look at Cid.   
  
The other seemed to be doing the same, putting his head in both of his hands, covering his eyes as if in an effort to avoid Zack's fearful stare. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, instead sitting and waiting for the other man to fully leave the room.  
  
Neither said a word, and though he tried as much as he could to fulfill his promise and forget about everything that the pilot had said, Zack couldn't help but wonder who really was.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Things were better the next morning.   
  
Zack was first woken up by the sound of running water, which he eventually determined was the shower, but he was still too enveloped in his sleep to move or see what was happening. A little while later he heard footsteps echoing throughout the apartment; slow and steady. After that came the whistling of the tea kettle, and he finally decided he should haul himself off of the cot and out of the room, despite the fact that his body still ached for sleep.  
  
Rolling off of the creaky thing and onto the floor, he traveled the short distance to the door and then made a meek exit into the rest of the apartment. He surreptitiously inched into the kitchen, where he saw Cid standing, back turned, at the counter. He was at a loss for words, and instead remained standing there in his half-asleep stupor.  
  
The pilot's movements paused, and he turned around, blinking, half a cookie in his mouth. He was garbed in his normal bathrobe and socks, probably with pajamas underneath, and his eyes were tired and so were his movements, but somehow, he managed to gulp down the food in his mouth and smile weakly.  
  
I made some tea, he said in a voice even hoarser than yesterday's. He seemed to remember something and grabbed something that sounded to have a crinkly plastic cover. He held it up. Cookies too----old and taste like shit, but better than nothin', which is the only other thing we have...  
  
Zack stared at him for a few seconds before his lips parted so he could stammer out a few words. I.... don't like tea, he muttered, taking a few light steps towards the counter and slowly taking the package of cookies from Cid. Everything was done softly, carefully, and silently, as if he had to think twice before doing everything and was still unsure when he did them. he stuttered, then shuffling over to the table and seating himself in one of the chairs, where he dug his hand into the package and began nibbling tentatively at one of the sweets. Now he remembered that he hadn't eaten much in the past few days, and yet he still wasn't very hungry.  
  
He smiled crookedly. We still have that soup.  
  
Cid paused, turning around with the mug in his hands and his blue eyes thoughtfully turned towards the ceiling. He looked back down, snapping the fingers of his unoccupied hand with a wry expression on his face. You know, I'd forgotten about that... He paced over to the cupboard and opened it, peering inside. Hmph... Chicken soup.... everyone uses that kind... Guess it'll do, though... He brought out a can and was checking it over when he suddenly began to lose his balance.  
  
He grunted under his breath, hanging onto the counter to regain his equilibrium while giving a pleading look towards Zack, along with a strained smile. Kinda... um... I need to sit down... Could _you_ make it?  
  
Zack nodded, immediately getting to his feet and walking over, the half-eaten cookie and its other friends abandoned. You probably shouldn't be on your feet, he murmured softly, though the concern was easily picked out in his tone. Go sit down, he said, more of a request than an order, nodding to the table. He grabbed the can of soup from the man and then leaned his back against the counter as he squinted down at the label that gave him the directions.   
  
Well... this shouldn't be too tough, he said, more to himself than Cid. Finally those pots and pans would come to use. He kneeled down and opened the cabinets, rummaging through until he found a good medium sized pot and its lid. Placing it on the stove, he then ignited the flame under it. After that he fished through the drawers until he found the can opener, cranking the product open and then dumping the stuff into the pot. He then adjusted the flame to the proper intensity and set to waiting for it to cook. This should be more than enough for you. You aren't gonna throw it up, are you?  
  
Cid had been in the middle of the action of sitting down when he heard Zack's last sentence. He paused, blinking, and then did something new.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Zack stared. He couldn't remember a single time when his roommate had even chuckled without it being a malicious or manic action, and it was strange to see him do something so _normal._ It had a nice sound to it too, like an old churchbell that hadn't been rung in ages, slightly muted by dust and debris but deep and warm all the same.  
  
Don't worry, the pilot continued, looking down into his tea mug with a sad smile on his face. I'll be fine... I'm damn tougher than this fucking bug will ever be.  
  
If you say so. I just hope you mean it this time. Sorry, but taking care of you wasn't the most exhilarating experience of my life. Not that I minded. He grabbed a large stirring spoon and poked at the soup with it a bit, moving the food around so that different parts also got attention from the fire. Now that he was sure Cid was okay again, at least somewhat, he wasn't as scared. Which was good, because it hadn't been a nice feeling. _I considered him my friend. To be scared of your comrade isn't something anyone should have to deal with. _A smirk outlined by platinum strands flashed through his mind, but he quickly pushed it away.   
  
I'm just glad that you're better now... he sighed, leaning farther back against the counter and tilting his head towards the kitchen's ceiling.  
  
Cid responded, zoning out as he looked off into the distance. Me too...  
  
MOOOMMMYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! DAAADDDYYYY!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE DEEEEEEAAAAAADDDD!!!!!!  
  
MWAH-HA-HA!!!! EVER DANCED WITH THE DEVIL IN THE PAAAAAALE MOOOOOONLIIIIIIIGHT?!!?!?!?!  
  
An expression of torturesome pain came across Cid's face, and suddenly, the old murderous glare was in it once more. Rigidly, he stood from his seat and went marching towards the front door. I swear, one day those kids are going to fucking **_DIE_**.  
  
Zack blinked, still stirring the soup, and decided to let him go. He smiled. Some things never changed, and at this point, he was kind of glad for it.  
  



	10. Departure

**Soda**  
  
by Rin & Court  
  
*~*~*  
  
**A/N: **This chapter finally breaks the mold! There is ANGST. SQUISH. AWKWARD SITUATIONS. SEX. Except for the sex part. ....HAHA gotcha there, didn't we? :D  
  
Oh, right, and happy birthday to the OTHER Zac. :3  
  
*~*~*  
  
_I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly in and see me.  
You must've broke down,  
Cause you finally said that you would.  
But now that you're here,  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming.  
Cause something's gotta go wrong,  
Cause I'm feelin' way too damn good._  
  
*~*~*  
  
**10: **Departure  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cid sat in one of the uncomfortably hard waiting chairs outside of the executive conference room, staring at the wall opposite him as he absentmindedly nibbled at the nails of his left hand and tapped his foot against the tiled floor in agitation. In his lap laid his briefcase, almost bursting at the seams with figures and paperwork, and underneath the chair was a small collection of rolled up blueprints, all tied together neatly with a single white string.  
  
The pilot frowned and sniffed, digging in his jacket pocket (he was dressed up surprisingly sharply with a suit and tie) for some tissue when the secretary in the corner near the door put a finger to the earpiece in her right ear and turned towards the blonde.  
  
Captain Highwind, they're ready to see you now.  
  
Uh, right, Cid nearly jumped up from his seat despite the dread he currently felt, gathering up his things and trotting towards the door. The secretary pressed the buzzer that opened the entrance and then, as an afterthought, smiled.  
  
Good luck!  
  
Yeah, yeah, Cid grumbled, making his way through the intimidatingly large doors into the darkened lair. Deep down inside, though, he was praying.  
  
The room was set up more like a persecutory courtroom than any kind of area, and Cid felt rather self conscious as he made his way inside and sat down in the single chair at the single table in the middle of the circular-shaped floor. He looked up a few yards from the floor in front of him and managed to make out the intimidating forms of the Shin-Ra executives in the seats raised high above his. From the right, it was Heidegger, Scarlett, President Shin-Ra in the middle, then Palmer, Reeve and Professor Hojo. Cid wanted to visibly squirm under the scrutiny---at least from the last three excluding Reeve; Heidegger and Scarlett didn't seem to give a damn one way or the other, instead deciding to whisper amongst themselves---probably about the Turks and their armaments and the fun that would ensue once they were let loose upon the populace. And Reeve? He had a reputation for being the wimp of the group; young and nervous.  
  
Captain Highwind, the President spoke first in his cold, pompous voice. Your designs, please....?  
  
And so it went. The whole first half of the meeting was a blur of rehearsed, revised lines that Cid delivered with as much fervor as he could muster under the pressure. As soon as he was done, he sat down, breathing hard, taking out a piece of tissue and blowing his nose.  
  
He faintly heard those most involved in the funding of the program---Palmer and President Shin-Ra----conversing, debating back and forth whether the benefits would be worth the monetary spending and whatnot. He looked downwards, trying to block out the banter. Whatever they decided on------well, it'd be too bad if it wasn't what he wanted.  
  
Finally, the President cleared his throat and the pilot looked upwards with eyes that tried not to betray much emotion. The head of Shin-Ra, Inc., stood up.  
  
After much contemplation, we have come to an agreement, he paused before continuing. Although the proposed Space Program's' morale-boosting effects on followers of the news would probably be good for the company, it doesn't seem as if the financial losses would compensate, and thusly------  
  
Cid's heart sank down ten stories, and he swallowed hard, but he managed to hold himself together. Fuck it all, he _knew_ they'd say no from the moment he'd walked in-----after all, why the hell would bullshitting bureaucrats like them care about something they'd promised him after he'd worked _so_ fucking hard for all these years, something he'd kept with even through all the pain and the loss and the-----  
  
Mr. President, if I may....  
  
Cid and the rest of the executives found themselves turning towards the small, hunched man at the far left, who was looking down at Cid with piercing dark green eyes. Hojo paused, smiling almost knowingly.  
  
The space program could be.... How shall we say it...? He stood up. Ah, yes, a forum for knowledge. You see, the Science Department could be another benefiting party of this odyssey into unknown territory----perhaps we could even install atmosphere, temperature, pressure, etcetera---reading devices onto this so-called   
  
When he was met only with dubious and confused stares, the Professor sighed, sitting back down and closing his eyes as if in exasperation, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Of course, if you don't agree with my hypotheses, I can always feel free to sacrifice----hm----let's say _a quarter_ of my department's budget to this vessel of exploration?  
  
The rest of the executives suddenly erupted into exclamations of disbelief.  
  
  
  
Well, I think----  
  
  
  
What in all the _hells?!_  
  
Are you out of your _mind_, Hojo?!  
  
The Professor shrugged, raising his chin as his eyes slid down calmly towards the tense form of the Captain sitting on the lower level. It _is_ my money, after all, and I do believe I can do whatever I please with it so long as it does not impend any progress with experimentation upon my own specimens....  
  
Cid stared back and then looked away. Something was _very_ wrong here, though he couldn't quite place it----something off and incredibly predatory in that man's eyes----but within minutes of the executives' arguments slowly turning into positive recognition of the space program, the wariness had transformed into utter joy, and the meeting room fell into silence.  
  
Well, Captain Highwind, it seems as if you have the go ahead, the President said, quite miffed that he had been prevented from crushing yet another person's personal psyche. He looked down towards the pilot. You will proceed with the aforementioned plan of action....  
  
Yes, of course, thank you, sir, Cid nodded too many times as he stood up, gathering his things together. I'll be leaving within a few days, don't worry----nothing will be delayed--- He managed to stuff all of his belongings under his arms and made his way for the door he had entered from.  
  
One more thing......... Cid stopped in his tracks at the sound of that same sickeningly warm voice and slowly turned around towards Hojo's unnervingly cool visage. I hear you became deathly ill recently, and the tissue you have apparently stuffed in your pockets seems to prove this fact.... The pilot wondered vaguely how gossip had traveled so quickly to the executive in front of him as the Professor continued. You might want to bring a friend just in case the symptoms persist----simply a caution, of course....  
  
*~*~*  
  
"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!" Cid yelled at the top of his lungs, bursting through the front door of Apartment 53 with a large box in his hands and a gleeful look on his face. He fairly twirled around as he kicked the door closed behind him (though it was a rather playful gesture), singing something under his breath as he made his way into the kitchen and dropped his box on the table, trotting to the fridge with a bounce in his step and pulling out a bottle of his best beer. "_Hmmmmdeeeedoooodooooooooo.......!"  
  
_Zack tended to be the lightest of sleepers. The smallest thing could wake him up, just a movement, a creak of the house, someone whispering, and yet this time a loud yell from his roommate and his hardly discreet movement around the apartment didn't even cause the youth to twitch.   
  
He was at this point curled up on the couch, a blanket pulled over him sloppily (it was only covering his upper body by this point), and there were quite a few things scattered on the coffee table before him. The toaster, for one, and then an array of screwdrivers, bolts, and other materials that may have helped to repair the thing. It seemed that he had attempted to fix it but had failed miserably, and had probably decided to sleep off his agitation at his fruitless efforts. The reason he was so tired was probably thanks to the fact that he had slaved away when Cid had been sick, hardly eating much of anything, nor sleeping very well, and... that had to be made up for at _some_ point.   
  
"Uh?" Cid grunted, arching an eyebrow as soon as he had uncapped the bottle and taken a swig from it. It wasn't usual for his roommate to be so unresponsive to such a loud entrance, and he became slightly worried that perhaps Zack had caught the sickness that he had just gotten over as he walked quickly to the junk room and peered inside. "Hey, you alive in there?"  
  
But the cot was empty and Cid stood back, looking around and finally seeing Zack's sleeping form on the couch whose back had hidden the porcupine-head from the blonde's view. "Jesus, what'd----" He then saw the dismantled appliance on the coffee table and felt just a little bit guilty about making such a damn stink about it earlier.  
  
Grumbling admonitions to himself, he made his way to his roommate and clapped his hands loudly. "Hey, I hate to wake ya up from your beauty sleep, but-----"   
  
He stopped, blinking, his arms falling to his sides as he realized that he would feel bad, waking up the youth when he looked like so peaceful like that... and of course, he was probably wasted from having spent so much energy taking care of the pilot...  
  
As if to remind himself, Cid found himself sneezing, and rubbed his nose as he glared back towards the black-haired one. "Fine, fine, kid, I'll leave you alone......"  
  
He took another swig of his drink and made his way towards his bedroom, hoping to at least finish packing by the time his friend had awakened, but even then, he found himself stealing a glance back at the other.  
  
_Looks so damn happy.... Like a little kid or somethin'._  
  
He shifted his weight awkwardly and made his way into the aforementioned room. Something was familiar about this, something he'd forgotten in a few weeks time....  
  
Nevermind.  
  
He just wished Zack would wake up already, dammit.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was a few hours later when Zack finally woke up from his deep sleep. Even though he now had gotten all of his energy back in rest, he was still groggy from oversleeping, and this was made rather apparent by his droopy eyes, clogged with 'pixie dust', as they called it, and his dragged steps as he rolled off of the couch and then made his way to where he heard noise emitting from Cid's bedroom.  
  
He poked his spiky head in to take a look inside, rubbing at one of his eyes with the back of his hand in a rather childlike manner. "Mmf... what're you doing?" he asked, the sleep clinging to his voice as well as his actions.   
  
"Packin' clothes. What does it look like?" Cid grunted, a million and one hangers strewn across the floor as he carefully folded a pair of green cargo pants and put them neatly into a suitcase. The pilot turned around, eyes traveling over his roommate and his wrinkled clothes. "Just woke up, huh?"  
  
Blinking back said pixie dust, aggravatingly rubbing more of it away so that his vision quit being blurry, Zack canted his head to the side. "Um, yeah... I feel better now, though. Not as worn-out..." He took some more steps into the room, taking a look around. He was... packing? He hadn't been told anything about the other taking a trip or anything, and he faintly wondered if he'd be kicked out once Cid left for wherever he was off to. That might pose a bit of a problem. "What for?  
  
Cid grinned too widely for comfort, clapping a hand on Zack's back with a smug look on his face. "_We're_ goin' somewhere, kid--------and you know _why?!_"  
  
He walked out the door, waving for Zack to follow him in a daze into the hallway and then into the kitchen, where a large blueprint of what looked to be a large, oblong rocket was laying in full glory, its curled edges held down by a couple of empty beer bottles.  
  
"_That's_ why!" Cid pointed, looking all-around proud of himself. "See that baby? _That's_ what I've been fuckin' workin' on!"  
**  
**Zack was gawking. Cid was acting _happy_. He was in a _good_ mood. Zack was pretty sure he had never seen him act like this, with the felicity in his tone and the grin that remained on his face, never faltering for a second. It wasn't _normal_, it wasn't _healthy_.   
  
Actually, Cid had been significantly nicer to him after he had gotten over his sickness, even if he was generally mean towards everyone else, including the neighbors and Zack's poor co-workers, but... this was just over the top. "U-um... what sort of trip?" he asked softly, hardly able to form words in his shock.  
  
"One to look for a damn launch site," Cid pursed his lips, removing the bottles and flipping through the prints that laid underneath the one that was currently visible. "See-------" He pulled a sheet out from the others and held it open in his hands. "I'm gonna need a whole townfull of engineers, mechanics, rocket scientists----literally------in a big, open space so there's plenty of room for a control station, and----"  
  
Cid looked towards Zack, expecting some kind of reaction by now, and frowned at the youth's state of shock, a bit wounded that his friend wasn't taking as much interest in his project as he had hoped. "What? Somethin' wrong?"  
  
Zack quickly shook his head. "No, no, it's not that!" he assured him, pulling a hand up and lightly patting Cid's shoulder a few times. "It's just... you're..." he paused for a moment to stare at the other's brightened countenance yet again, "...you're acting so happy. I've never seen you like this before." He smiled in return, mirroring the joy on the other's face.   
  
"Oh," Cid blinked, a bit unsure of how to react to that comment. Was he really _that-----  
  
_Wait._  
  
There's a reason for you to be this way, remember? I just can't... think of it now.  
  
_"So, anyways," Zack had already continued, stepping a little closer so he could get a better look of the blueprints, "when are you leaving?"   
_  
_Cid realized he had zoned out for a second and looked back towards the blueprint, answering Zack's second question. "Uh, well, _we're_ gonna hit the road tomorrow at six so we get past all the traffic outta the city----load of mother fuckers trying to get to work-----and we should arrive at Junon a coupla days from now, then we have a ways to go from there, past the Nibel mountains---that's the destination we've sent surveyors to look at, but I need to give the final go, and since I usually fly, I figured it'd be an interesting change to do the whole thing by car."  
  
His thoughtful expression turned into a hopeful smile and he turned back towards the other. "Well?"  
  
"Um, wait..." Zack grinned cheesily, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to think of the nicest way to break his opinions to Cid, who seemed as excited, as a little kid, making it much harder to burst his bubble.   
  
"Why am _I_ going with you? I mean, I have nothing to do with this---" he gestured to the blueprints, "--thing, and I'd probably be more of a nuisance than anything. I'm not much for traveling, and it'd probably be better if I didn't go, don't you think? I can stay here... and... watch over the apartment, take care of Bronco..." He pointed at the dog, who was snoozing happily under the kitchen table.  
  
Not to mention Nibelheim wasn't somewhere he'd like to visit again.  
  
Cid answered slowly, trying to explain himself without sounding as if he cared whether or not Zack was around _too_ much. Since I'm always flyin' everywhere, I figured a car trip would be an interesting change... And the bosses wanted me to drag someone along in case I got sick again or something. He shrugged. Anyways, you seemed like the best man for the job, he smiled, Celia has been buggin' me to take care of the mutt. He nodded towards the dog.  
  
This was great. How was he supposed to explain to Cid that he'd much rather _not_ go? After saying Zack was the best man for the job, flattering him like that..... It was true that the porcupine head got compliments rather frequently, but it was also true that they were usually commending his looks, not his kind-heartedness. For some reason, this struck Zack, made him a bit more accepting of the idea. Maybe it would turn out to be fun after all, even if he wasn't much for traveling. "O-okay. I guess I should start packing then, right?"  
  
Cid smiled, though his enthusiasm seemed a bit dampened by Zack's previous comment, "See, I figured you'd like gettin' out of this shithole once in a blue moon, ah?" He began rolling up the prints and tying them together with bits of twine. "Anyway, yeah, prob'ly a good idea for ya to start gettin' all your shit together..." He glared upwards for a moment. "Not that any of those clothes are really _yours._"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ungh," Zack grunted in frustration as he pulled one of his and roommate's many suitcases down the stairwell, packed full of clothes and other oddities that Cid had somehow decided they needed for whatever reason. All Zack had requested was that they take was a couple cans of Coke, and _that_ in itself had been enough to send the pilot into an uproar. He had convinced him in the end, though. Still, why didn't he have the rolling suitcases? Zack was hardly able to even drag this hulking thing, much less carry it, and the pain that was creeping up his back from having to do this three times already was getting to him. He was kind of curious as to _how _this was all going to fit into that tiny piece of trash scrap metal Cid liked to call a car. Yawning lightly, having just woken up (the blonde running around through the apartment had been enough to do that), he sighed in relief as he finally reached the lobby, depositing this particular piece of luggage with the rest of them, all gathered in a group near the doors that led outside into the cold morning air.  
  
Cid stood there, foot tapping on the ground with his arms crossed and his back facing the other as he glanced at his watch every now and then. When he finally saw Zack make his way out the door, he frowned, a little bit more like his old self under the stress of an early morning departure. "C'mon, kid, we gotta beat the traffic!" He hissed in the silence of a neighborhood that hadn't quite woken up yet, snatching up his own luggage and leading his companion towards the parking lot. "They're gonna drop it off, they said, once the paperwork was done.... fuckers, you can never trust 'em...."  
  
The air was unbelievably frigid as Zack followed after Cid, attempting not to drop the luggage or somehow cause it to burst open and make all of the clothes empty out on the pavement. That would not be good, and it would also involve getting his head yelled off by the blonde. No, that would suck. Luckily, he managed pretty well for the most part, only having to stop a few times to get a better grip on the suitcases. Still, the freezing winds made his hands numb and this was nothing close to comfortable. He didn't remember the last time he had been awake and outside this early; oh wait, yes he did. When he had walked Bronco. That had sucked royally, too. Yes, Zack now decided that he would _never_ leave his current form of shelter until it was past eight. Or... maybe nine. Yeah, nine. If he could help it, anyways. Sometimes... other... _forces_... made it impossible for such a goal to be achieved.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Zack squeaked, only hearing fragments of Cid's inane mumbling.  
  
However, any kind of response that might have come from the blonde was cut off by the squealing of rubber on pavement as a large green jeep came swerving around the corner, causing Zack to drop his luggage in shock and Cid to stare wide-eyed. The porcupine-head could hardly believe it when the car pulled up into _their _parking lot, coming to an abrubt stop and causing Cid to run forward, voice loud and arms flailing.  
  
"HEY, I PAID OVER A HUNDRED THOUSAND GIL FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!" Cid shouted, glaring murder at the young, springy form that bounced out of the driver's seat through the passenger door. The pilot blinked suddenly, a quizzical expression on his face, and he pointed a finger in confusion at the young man. "You're not the guy from the dealer-------Who the hell _ARE_ you?!"  
  
"Diedrich, Captain Highwind, sir! Er---Tyler, that is," the kid grinned, grabbing the bewildered Cid's pointing hand and shaking it a bit too ferverously. "The company sent me down to drive this over-------I'm new in the department----junior position--------friends call me Tamago-------pleasure to work with you, sir, and if I might say, your visions for the technology and engineering wing are--------"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, stop shootin' your mouth off," Cid grumbled, pulling his hand away as if it'd been touched by a child's dirty fingers, and walking back towards his luggage (which he had, like Zack, dropped on the ground at the sight of the squealing car), and started hauling it towards the jeep. "I've got a boat to catch."  
  
"Of course, sir!" This "Tamago" didn't seem the least bit discouraged, and instead turned his attention to Zack, whom he grinned at brightly. "You must be Mr....um....." He blushed sheepishly, looking down. "Can't quite remember, but...." He looked back up. "You must be Captain Highwind's assistant, am I correct?"  
  
Before Zack had a chance to respond, the young man grabbed the black-haired youth's hand (which hadn't even been outstretched in the first place) and shook it too. "Pleasure to meet you! I hear you're new too----you and the Captain must be pretty good friends if you were able to bypass all the lowly work, yes? Right?"  
  
God, did that kid ever _stop_ talking?  
  
For once, Zack was a bit flustered, his usual suave mood that he pasted on when dealing with others thrown out the window when he was practically attacked by this stranger. He even felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment (and _that_ was a rarity in of itself) as he fumbled for words. "Well, err... y-yeah, I'm Zack, and I... guess you can say I'm his assistant," he replied a bit shakily, rubbing the back of his head with the hand that wasn't clutched in a death-grip by the other.   
  
"Well, it was a bit of a strange situation to begin with -- I won't get into the gritty details now -- but yeah, I guess you could call us friends." It was more that Cid had wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure the other got enough of his own pay to cough over his half of the rent, but it was okay to blur the lines a little, right? In any case, he had by now gotten over his initial surprise and was now able to turn on that ever-lovely Zack Charm. "Pleasure to meet you, too, Tamago. Glad to know another newcomer. I'm sure I'll see you around the office, right? We should eat lunch sometime." He winked at him deviously. "After we're back from the trip, of course."  
  
It was best to cut this off before Cid started to yell at him about being late and so on. "Anyways, we'd really better go now. Like he said, we have a boat to catch."  
  
"Damn straight!" Cid called back, a bit grumpy about having to load everything into the back of the car and tie it down singlehandedly as Tamago introduced himself to Zack and vice versa. He buckled himself into the front seat of the uncovered car, and Tamago glanced back from the pilot to Zack, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "Uh, yeah! Sure! Lunch!" He winked back and took a step away. (Cid had begun to go so far as to honk the horn, yelling the dubious phrase: "COME. THE FUCK. _ON!!!!" _)_  
_  
"Sorry!" Zack hissed silently enough that Cid wouldn't hear it, waving to his newly-acquired friend as he ran for the jeep, moving around it until he reached the passenger's side, where he snapped the door open and then jumped in, slamming said door behind him and strapping himself in. Cid tended to be a crazy driver when he was in a rush.  
  
"All right, let's hit the road!" Zack whooped, throwing one arm in the arm excitedly. He hadn't wanted to go on this trip initially, but now he had might as well make the best out of it.  
  
Cid didn't grin this time, instead muttering something else as he turned the ignition, shifting gears and turning his head back, a hand on the back of the seat as he pulled out of the horrendous parking job that Tamago had gotten the car into. He turned back towards the windshield, pointedly not looking back even as Zack saw the young man's reflection in the rearview mirror, waving maniacally with an oblivious grin on his face.  
  
"I don't like that kid," he turned towards Cid to see him grumble, hands clutching the steering wheel as he made his way onto the ramp to the highway. "Too damn... hyper." He glanced at Zack for a split second before putting his eyes back on the road. "What _were_ you talking to him about, anyway?"  
  
I dunno, Zack shrugged, one of his hands stretching out to roll down the window as he leaned into the cold air, letting it wake him up a bit more, watching the other cars on the freeway absent-mindedly, an arm resting on the door, spilling out of the car a tiny bit. He's not _that_ bad---seemed like a cute kid.  
  
Cid gave Zack an incredulous stare, swerving suddenly as he realized he was two inches away from the next car. What the hell does _THAT _mean?!  
  
Zack turned his gaze back to the man, blinking. Exactly what I said. His upbeatness is endearing. And he's not bad-looking, either. He looked back out the window, watching the clear sky. How old do you think is, anyways?   
  
Now _why_ would you want to know _that_? Cid growled, speeding up as soon as he got to a half-empty stretch of the freeway. At the cold silence that came from the other, he shrugged, answering as his voice became a little less stern. I dunno... seventeen... eighteen?  
  
Pro'lly twenty-one, Zack sighed hopefully to himself.   
  
Cid murmured, vaguely wondering why those lines sounded all too familiar. His eyes narrowed. Though I dunno about the not bad-lookin'' shit.  
  
Zack shook his head in dismay. You just don't know a pretty face or a good fuck when you see one. Not that I'd expect much more from _you_. After all, it was as if the man next to him didn't have any sex drive to speak of, and Zack seriously doubted he could appreciate the finer displays of both genders.   
  
Cid nearly crashed into another car again with a loud verbal response to go along with it. _DAMMIT_, kid, you and your... one track mind... It looked as if he wanted to add something more, but he bit his tongue, deciding against it.   
  
With a sigh, Zack turned to look at Cid's disgruntled face in disgust and then went back to examine the few cars speeding by them. You just don't see good opportunities when they walk up to you and fall into your lap.  
  
An awkward silence. Cid shifted his weight a little.  
  
.........But anyways! The porcupine exclaimed, breaking the quiet and clapping his hands in excitement as he grinned at the driver. Let's make this trip fun!  
  
Cid sighed in resignation and his voice escalated slightly into the upbeat mood he had been in during the previous night. He smiled, flipping on the radio.   
  
*~*~*  
  
The weight was heavy, and as Colonel Rigdon raised it up towards the ceiling, he found himself sweating from his temples and lowering it back down as quickly as he could. He rested it on the rack on top of him, bringing the back of one of his hands to his forehead and breathing hard. Perhaps he was taking too much stress on at one time...  
  
He slowly got up, wincing at the pain that shot down his leg from sitting in the same position for too long. Rubbing his thigh with one hand, he made his way to the kitchen counter with minimal difficulty and leaned against it with the help of his other palm. Sighing, he sat down on one of the stools and grabbed a bottle of water in front of him, uncapping it and taking a long swig.  
  
He closed his eyes, thinking hard. They hadn't called him yet, and it aggravated him. Not so much that he was forced to keep cooped up in both his home and in the Shin-Ra HQ that he frequented so often, but that with every second that slipped away, he knew that his quarry was getting farther and farther out of his grasp....  
  
He clenched a fist, looking up towards the wall opposite him, upon which hung a framed photograph of a group of uniformed men, all hanging onto each other like the best of buddies, grinning with as much carefree insensibility as one possibly could. Rigdon recognized his own, younger face among the others, and for a brief moment he smiled.  
  
But it _was _only for a brief moment, for then he remembered exactly what he was training for. He grit his teeth, slamming his fist down on the countertop as he looked away. _He.... it.... won't get away. I won't let it.... I swear, you'll get what you deserve....  
  
_The phone rang, and his head snapped up. As quickly as he could, he made his way to the line and picked up the receiver. Hello, Rigdon here.  
  
Good morning, Colonel, a quiet, smug, familiar voice caused shivers to run down the man's spine. I have some information that you might find intriguing....   
  
The colonel instinctively stood to attention, wincing at the pain from physical exertion that raced through his body. What is it, Professor?  
  
A pause. J-V is on the move....  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cid and Zack drove the whole day and a little in the night, and when they finally reached the inn halfway between Midgar and Junon, Zack had already fallen asleep in the passenger's seat. Nothing much about the ride had stimulated his interest anyway, except for a series of staggered conversations with Cid that hadn't lasted long once they both realized that silence was much more comfortable.   
  
The radio had been on most of the time, so sometimes they had sung along to familiar songs and then laughed at themselves afterwards. That had been fun. But for some reason (a strange one, Zack thought), once they had exhausted the usual subjects of conversing, they seemed to fall into placidity, as if neither of them wanted to continue on into the subject of their own selves.   
  
In any case, they'd only made two stops at a couple of gas stations for snacks and bladder-relief, but otherwise, the trip had been rather uneventful, and all-around boring.  
  
Zack woke up slowly to the sound of the car's tires rolling on gravel and looked towards Cid with bleary eyes as he let go of the wheel and switched off the ignition, turning towards Zack with tired eyes. He could have sworn the blonde stared for a moment before shaking his head and asking: Hey, kid, you awake yet?   
  
Zack smacked his tongue against his palette in a vain attempt to get rid of his morning taste. Yes, morning taste at whatever time of night it was. In an effort to form words, he came up with, Wer aw uwee?, which roughly translated to, Where are we? With a glazed look around, he found the place they were stopping for the night was some no-name hole in the wall. The terrain let him know they were making rather good time, however. Cid must have been driving fairly fast.   
  
As he cleared his throat, he gave Cid a hazy (but more lucid than previously) glance. Since we're only staying for the night, I'm going to take just one of my bags up. No way he was lugging every suitcase up multiple flights of stairs again. It just wasn't happening. Curling out of the position he had acquired while sleeping, he un-snapped he seatbelt, pulled on his shoes which he had kicked off sometime during the car ride, unlocked the door, and then rolled onto the gravel road they had driven onto just outside of the inn.   
  
Zack hissed, his arms immediately enveloping himself in a hug. It's as cold as Icicle Inn out here! Shivering slightly, he moved around to the back of the jeep so he could unload one of his suitcases. Open up! he ordered, slapping his hand on the back of the vehicle so Cid would press the appropriate button to unlock the rear door.   
  
And it was unlocked, Cid slamming the actual car's door shut and coming around the side, opening up the back and handing Zack his duffel bag as he pulled out his own. He also grabbed an additional suitcase, a thinner one. "So I can look over the blueprints..." He explained, frowning at Zack's confused expression. They gathered up their things and made their way through the parking lot that only held about three other cars, though a few yellow chocobos were tied to a fence nearby. Zack smiled. You never saw many chocobos in Midgar....  
  
It wasn't a long walk before the found the warm inside shelter of the inn, completely deserted except for the man at the check-in counter. They walked across the wooden floor until said counter was reached, and Zack immediately set down his bag when they got there, his cold fingers hardly able to hold the strap of the bag properly. He rubbed his hands together and then brought them to his mouth to blow his warm breath into them, then glancing up at the man who looked tired and bored.   
  
"A two-bed room, I suppose?" the clerk asked drearily. Zack nodded, not thinking he had any reason to consult Cid on it, since it wasn't something that required much for debate. He moved aside once this was done so Cid could pay; after all, there was no way the pilot was trusting _him_ with any money.  
  
As soon as Cid had checked in with the man at the counter, he walked back past Zack, giving him an acknowledging pat on the shoulder. "C'mon, kid..."  
  
They made for the stairs, climbing them, both lugging their belongings along with the dampened enthusiasm about a trip that comes after a day of being cooped up in a car with nothing to do. They got to their room---the first down the hall---and with a jingle of the keys, Cid stepped forward, unlocked it, and creaked it open.  
  
It was dark inside, and the pilot frowned, groping for a lightswitch next to the door, finding one, and clicking it on. He blinked. The interior wasn't so bad, a little musty, maybe, but that was it.  
  
"There we go," Cid smiled, walking forward and giving out a sigh as he fell into the bed closest to the small bathroom at the front. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head, enjoying a brief moment of rest.  
  
Zack sighed and dropped his bag ungracefully near the foot of his bed, which was closer to the window and farther from the door. He pulled his arms skyward in a long stretch, yawning rather loudly as he did so, and then let his arms fall down to his sides with a thump. "Mmf," he murmured, taking a quick glance around. "Not too shabby, eh?" He paced over to the window and pulled back the drapes, peering out of the two-story window down below. Not much of a view, just more grassy plains, with a few spots of brown here and there. He was sure he'd be seeing lots more country roads after this, anyways, and so he turned back to his bed, leaping onto it and then jumping up and down on the springy mattress a few times. "Wheee!" he yelled, flapping his arms up and down with each jump.  
  
"Meh?" Cid opened one eye slightly,   
  
"Look Cid, I'm FLYING!" Zack yelled the last word, vaulting from his bed across to Cid's own one, toppling on top of the man in a jumble of limbs which ended up sending both of the falling to the floor.  
  
"MRRRFFFFFFFUMMMPPHHHMGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cid yelled in his muffled voice as they landed on the ground, rolling over several times until they came to a painful stop at the wall that separated the bathroom from the rest of the area. Cid gave out a groan of pain, clutching his left hand to his forehead.  
  
"Zack, what the _fuck_---------" He said in an angry hiss, in no rush to alert the innkeepers to his and his friend's frequent arguments. He pulled the hand away and looked around with dizzy eyes at his surroundings, blinking several times before he simultaneously realized with both his vision and the pressure on the rest of his body that his roommate was, in fact, lying on top of him.  
  
After Zack recovered from the tumble (_that_ little fiasco had been a serious miscalculation, for he hadn't expected them to fall off the bed), he wrenched his eyes open, for he had been wincing them in pain, having cramped his arm into a strange position and banged his legs on a few things, and then blinked down at Cid, who he was perched on top of.   
  
There was a long moment of silence where they remained stuck in their positions, staring at each other.  
  
"... Hi," Zack said meekly, finding he was unable to move. It was partly because his legs were twisted in such a strange position that he wasn't sure how to get out of it, and partly because he was frozen still. Why? He wasn't sure himself.  
  
"Uhhhh....." Cid stared back, vaguely feeling his cheeks flush red across his face. He tried to say something, but found that his throat had locked up along with the rest of his body until he finally found the presence of mind to shove Zack off of his helpless form with his arms and force the youth to the floor next to him. However, he still didn't say anything nor get up, instead remaining tense on the floor with his fists clenched at his sides as he stared up at the ceiling.   
  
Zack was sprawled out on his stomach next to the blonde, breathing heavily. It may have been from his hyper jumping, but it was more probable that the situation he had gotten them into was the cause of it. Wiping his own blush from his face before lifting his head up, he glanced at Cid. And you are blessed with yet another of Zack's Many Screw Ups. Grinning toothily, he scrambled to his feet and headed back to his own bed, sitting down on the foot of it and crossing his legs. So, you wanna shower first, or should I?   
  
Cid laid on the floor for a moment, also heaving slightly as he slowly pulled himself upwards, running a hand through wisps of his short blonde hair as he staggered into the bathroom.   
  
I'll go take a shower... He muttered almost half-dazedly. A nice.... cold.... shower...   
  
He closed the door behind him and Zack watched him disappear into the bathroom, hearing the sound of the lock being turned soon after. The porcupine cocked his head, bit confused. That was weird...  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed back open and Cid walked out, quickly grabbing his duffel bag and backing through the entrance to the bathroom once more. Forgot... my clothes... um... yeah...   
  
After a few awkward blinks, slammed the door again. Zack blinked a couple more times and then sighed, leaning back onto the bed and closing his eyes.  
  
...Cid, you have problems.   
  
*~*~*   
  
_He was running. And running. Pushing himself so hard, chest heaving and clenched with sharp intakes of breath, sucking cold air into his lungs and causing himself to fall into cold sweats, freezing and boiling hot at the same time, as if his lungs were going to burst, his legs were going to give in, already throbbing from being pushed too hard. Still he felt them grabbing at him, deathly frigid hands reaching out for his hair, his arms, anything... to pull him back, stop him from continuing onwards. Onwards to what? He didn't know, but he couldn't let them catch him, no matter what.   
  
Now they were on the floor, nipping at his feet, attempting to grab his ankles and pull him down to the floor, crash and burn. Falling into oblivion wasn't really on his to do' list. And so he continued, watching as his hard breaths became mist in front of his eyes, mist he soon whipped by in his desperate sprint to get... away...  
  
**Find yourself. **_****  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sleeping near to the window meant that the light of day reached Zack first, piercing through the blinds and then his sleep. It had been the first time in a while that Zack had slept in a real bed (damn that cot) and so he was nice and refreshed after a good sleep, though he sensed something negative clinging to them as poison might hang in droplets from a forest leaf...  
  
He shook his head.  
  
_Probably jus' me...._  
  
Slipping out of the bed, he took barefoot steps over to Cid's bed, peering down at the man was was still snoring, hair ruffled into disarray. He stepped away to look out of the window again, though now it was bright outside and he could see a few sunshine-colored Chocobos frolicking on green plains. _I wonder what time he was planning on getting up... _  
  
About now, it seemed. The pilot slowly stirred awake, yawning slightly as he woke up. He sat up, stretched his arms, and then looked to Zack's form, perched next to the window. Auuuuugh... um... what time is it?  
  
Well, that had been quick. Zack had been prepared to wait an hour or two before the other woke up. Which was strange, because usually Cid was up before him, and yet he had still felt like the blonde would sleep in for whatever reason. Driving _was_ draining, after all. It was amazing how just spending an entire day in a car could drain you of all your energy, but it did.   
  
Twirling around, sable strands flipping with him, he paced back over and took a quick look at the clock, only to see it was flashing 12:00 in red characters. Twitching slightly as he was very tempted to smash the thing, he instead cooled down and smiled halfheartedly at Cid. "I don't know, but we may as well go. Sun's already out, after all." With that, he made his way for his duffel bag to obtain a pair of clothing so he could change out of his pajamas.   
  
"Yeah," Cid yawned once more, pulling his covers off of himself and walking towards his duffel bag, squatting down and zipping it up. He had slept in the clothes he was planning to use the next day, so he was all set as he pulled his shoes on over his ever-present socks, shouldered the bag, and grabbed his case. He got up, cricking his neck. "So. Ya ready to go?"  
  
Um, sure! The youth responded after a slight pause, wondering to himself how his friend could just decide to up and leave without shaving _or_ brush his teeth. Weirdo. Lemme just... um... get some clothes on.... And with that, he grabbed a couple of items from his bag, deciding that the pilot was simply a strange little man that couldn't help his own eccentricities.  
  
_I mean, the damn man stays a million miles away from **sex**! _He said to himself, slightly exasperated as he made his way into the bathroom. _Wonder why that is, anyway.... Probably wants to get hitched first or something.... Yeah, that's it....  
  
_So he got ready.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Even though Zack had slept so well the night before, he had to resort to doing so in the car as well, because there was really _nothing_ to do. He had stared out the window for as long as he could, had gotten a bit freaked out when things started looking the same, including every single Chocobo, and had decided he needed to rest his eyes after staring at one fixed place for so long. Luckily sleep came easier than he had expected, the soft lull of the radio playing helping him to drift into unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Through the hazy smoke, he felt he was standing, until the ground faded away, evaporated into the grey-black smoke that hung around him, a thick gas-like substance, and he almost felt like coughing except it didn't actually clog his throat. When the floor fell away, he was floating, almost as if the smoke was helping him stay levitated in the void he was trapped in.   
  
He knew what this was, he wasn't confused at all. She wanted to talk. She wanted to chat. She wanted to say hi and then kick him in the gut. She wanted to watch him scream at her, hear his angry cries pierce through the dream.   
  
_It's been a while, hasn't it, dear?  
  
_He tensed up, feeling the growl already forming as his blood boiled. "I was sort of hoping you wouldn't come back."  
  
Laughter. He felt his hair stand on end. _Like you really thought that was going to happen. I always come back, after all; once I've infested someone, I don't just leave. You should know that rather well by now. _It felt like there was a soft wisp brushing against his cheek, though it felt disturbingly like someone's hand. He flinched back. "What do you want from me this time?"   
  
_Well, I'm sure by now you've figured out that things aren't so simple anymore. You know what I have done, even if you may not know why. But, Zachary... what are you getting into?   
  
_His blood was now cold. "...What do you mean?"   
  
_You do know why you weren't allowed to leave, don't you? Why your soul just couldn't bear to go?  
  
_"Of course I do. It's not like I've forgotten what happened then. What he... _you_ did to me and.... him....."  
  
_You certainly don't act like it. Carefree days spent with this one, like the other never existed. Isn't he the same as all of them? You're just going to screw up like you did before, Zachary. You're simply repeating your mistakes over and over again, causing pain to one more poor soul.   
  
_"You're _wrong_. I'm not hurting him."   
  
_You're helping him, then? You are aiding him?  
  
_"Well..."  
  
_That's doubt I hear, Zachary. Doubt.   
  
_"Stop it! I'm not going to screw up this time! I may not really be helping him, but I'm not hurting him, either."  
  
_How can you be so sure about what lies behind those bright blue eyes of his? Have you really looked?   
  
_"I'm not hurting him. I haven't done anything wrong."  
  
_Or maybe you're just telling yourself that. You may not be causing him pain yet, but it is only a matter of time, my sweet.   
  
_"Stop it. Stop calling me those things. I'm nothing to you."  
  
_You wound me. You're one of my favorite toys, after all. You're always so... stubborn. You don't so easily fall into my words, it takes you a while before you give in and believe the truth I speak.   
  
_"That's because it _isn't _the truth."  
  
_When have I been wrong before?  
  
_"...You can't hurt me. You can't. I won't let you. So _leave_."   
  
_Watch yourself, Zachary. Make sure you don't bring anyone down with you. Especially **him**.  
  
_"I won't."   
  
_You lie. You lie to him as well. Why don't you speak more often? Because you have nothing to say, nothing you can reveal about all you've done wrong, all the black marks on your record. If you keep hiding things, it will all turn out badly. Mark my words. There's no avoiding it. You'll hurt him... somehow.   
  
_"Then let me go before I can!"  
  
_That would be too easy. Good night, Zachary. _  
  
And then he went from floating to falling.   
  
*~*~*  
  
He woke up.   
  
Zack jumped up from his position lower in the seat, pulling so far up that the seatbelt pulled into his skin. Gasping heavily and ignoring the digging feeling for a moment, he stared straight forward, eyes widened as he gazed into nothing, chest heaving up and down sporadically. After a moment he fell back down and sunk lower into his seat, still breathing hard.   
  
Cid had been staring at the road for a while, vaguely aware of the fact that Zack had fallen asleep while he nodded his head to the music. Suddenly, he heard the sound of movement coupled with the hard breathing, turning his face slightly towards his friend, a concerned expression dawning upon his face as he saw the look of fear in Zack's eyes. Hey---you all right? he asked, taking his right hand and patting the black-haired youth's back and then rubbing it. He was rather worried...   
  
The comforting touch was appreciated even though it didn't offer too much for consolation. With one hand placed over his face, he moved a few fingers so he could see the other through one eye. I'm fine, he breathed, attempting to reattain a proper breathing pattern as he straightened, removing his hand and putting all of his hair in place, for it had been thrown into a mess with all of the sudden actions. Just fine...  
  
Cid arched an eyebrow dubiously, looking back to the road as he slowly pulled his hand back and placed it back on the wheel. You don't look too good.... We could stop at a gas station or something if you want... Get some snacks...? The pilot arched his neck, as if trying to see what laid over the horizon.  
  
Zack insisted, despite the fact that his voice was shaky, as were his hands. He stared down at them apathetically as he shook, and as much as he tried to stop it, stop the shaking, the cold breathing, the sweat, that horrible feeling in his stomach, he couldn't. I'm okay, I'll be fine. D-don't... worry... about me... He bowed his head, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down.   
  
Cid's eyes narrowed, and he muttered something in a low voice, unexpectedly swerving off the road into the pastoral landscape around them, slamming the brakes on as he came to a stop a few yards from the highway.   
  
What are you _doing?!_Zack exclaimed, the surprise chasing away his fear for a split second. Cid turned towards him, his full attention now focused on his friend. Don't just pull over like this and make a scene!  
  
the pilot growled in retort, eyes hard and serious as he temporarily towered over the younger of the two. Don't act like I'm a fucking _idiot_ or something. He took his hand and shoved Zack's shoulder backwards into the seat. You think I can't tell when someone's damn scared outta their fuckin' _head?!_ He breathed hard for a moment before continuing. You were diggin' into my damn business when _I_ was fucked up a week or two ago, and now it's _my_ turn. So... He leaned back, resting an elbow next to the headrest of his seat as he scowled. What's wrong?  
  
Growling animalistically at the other as he pushed him roughly and found it fit to lecture, Zack glared indignantly, throwing his arms up in disbelief. You can't make stupid accusations like that; I wasn't trying to pry _anywhere_ while you were sick! What you _did_ end up saying was your own damn fault.  
  
The black-haired youth's eyes turned to the side, taking a glance out the window even though there was absolutely nothing to see. I... just had a bad dream, okay? he said lamely, his breathing still making it hard to speak. A sudden, disconnected thought suddenly raced through his shaken mind. He felt his hand cupping over his mouth. Oh, Cloud... he breathed softly, wincing his eyes closed. God... dammit...   
  
Cid arched an eyebrow, blinking as his friend leaned forward, hugging his arms to his chest and bending his head downwards, expression hidden by his long locks of pitch-black hair. The blonde jerked suddenly, grabbing Zack's closer arm and pulling him upwards a little harder than he meant to, mostly due to concern for the other. Hey, _hey_------stay with me, kid!  
  
Zack looked desperately at the other, the small bit of pain lingering in his arm not even regarded as he stared at Cid with hurt eyes. Don't you understand? I thought _you_ of all people would... I... don't... wanna talk about it.... He felt the sobs clogging in his throat, but _no_, he _wouldn't... _  
  
Pulling his limb away from the other's grasp, Zack threw both arms to his sides, doing his best to look strong and failing miserably. Stop it, don't worry about me... please... I don't need your... sympathy... _I don't deserve your concern.   
  
_The pilot stared, not sure how to react to Zack's outburst. He slowly pulled his hand away, blinking some more as he opened his mouth and then closed it again, biting his lower lip. He hated dealing with sentimentality. _Hated _it. Like he couldn't do anything, being the big, useless bastard he was. He clenched his hand into a fist involuntarily, regretting having grabbed his friend a moment before. His throat locked up, and Cid swallowed hard, the most useless he'd felt in years.  
  
Zack mumbled. His breathing was finally starting to level out, even if he was still shaking slightly. I promise... I'll be okay, all right? No worrying about me, I'm tough as nails. He smiled crookedly at the other, hoping he believed him. Frankly, he didn't even know if his own words were lies or excuses. Just keep on driving. Oh, and Cid? You might wanna stop at the next station anyways. I need to pee.  
  
The blonde laughed as best he could, trying to go along with Zack's avoidance of the situation and hating himself for it. Maybe if he'd been able to face problems like these in the past, he wouldn't be like-------  
  
_Stop it. We've been over this already.  
  
_Cid nodded, smiling weakly. We could get you some Coke if you want....  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. A Drunken Stupor

**Soda**  
  
by Court and Erin  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
**A/N: **  
  
**Court:** I don't remember half of this chapter...  
  
**Erin:** Well, neither does Cid, so it's all good.  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
_How do you feel  
How do you hate   
How do you wake up with that smile that's on your face?  
Out on the moon   
If I was an astronaut could I get back to you?  
I'm out of my head   
I'm out of excuses so I'm staring at the bed  
And it's you  
It's you..._  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
**11:** A Drunken Stupor  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Hey, I remember this place! Zack grinned, watching as Junon finally came into view. Things had cheered up considerably after they had stopped at the gas station, mainly due to the fact that Zack got his Coke fix, which had him feeling better in no time. There were reasons that he referred to it as the Holy Elixir, after all...   
  
Oh, you've been here? Cid asked with a tinge of curiosity as he gave his traveling comrade a side-glance.   
  
Err... yeah! Um... I... I came here on vacation! Because... yeah, um... the war! It wasn't safe where I lived so I came here. Only here for a few days because... Well, after that I made my way to Midgar. Yep! Couldn't let Cid know that he knew his way around this place pretty well thanks to being in SOLDIER.  
  
Is that so? Cid asked with only half of his attention, more worried that he didn't run over any old ladies as they drove through the town. Heeeey... that reminds me. How the hell did you get so fucked up when we first met, anyways? You were pretty hurt, even before I beat your head in... He grinned maliciously at his friend.  
  
Hey, you did not! I got a couple good hits in!  
  
Yeah, yeah. Whatever, kid. Now, what happened to you?  
  
Uh.... err.... ummm.... I... Hey, let's just get on the boat, okay? We wouldn't want to be late. For they had arrived, and it seemed that people were already boarding. Zack quickly unbuckled himself and then ran to the back of the car so they could move all of their suitcases onto the boat. He sure did hope that they could find their tickets. (Cid had been given them by his superiors, as they had ordered them in advance.)  
  
Cid pressed the button to unlock the back door absentmindedly, blinking in confusion at the boy's blatant avoidance of the previously mentioned subject. Just like earlier. Seemed there was more to Zack than first met the eye...   
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
God, that was a pain... Zack grumbled, collapsing on his bed in their small cabin room on the boat now that they had finished moving all of their luggage into the room. Granted, they had some people help with some of their stuff, but Zack had still somehow ended up with the heaviest pack.   
  
He blinked through one eye at the pile of bags that had been dumped in the middle of the floor, dreading when they'd have to move all of them _off_ of the ship and back into the jeep. The attendants had claimed they would move the car onto the boat themselves, since it was a well-known process, and though Cid had protested (after all, it was a brand new jeep), they had eventually managed to convince him that it would be all right.  
  
I think I'm gonna head up and get some fresh air in a bit, Zack finally said to the other as he got up from his place on the bed, also tired from the heaving of baggage.   
  
Yeah, probably'd be good for you... Cid sighed, opening an eye from his laid-out position on the second bed. Y'sure you don't want some help------ At the glare Zack shot him, he looked away, grumbling. Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it...  
  
Zack spat. He quickly exited the room so that he could find his way to the deck, as the boat wasn't too big and he doubted it would be very hard to navigate. He just hoped he could find his way back afterwards. He put the room number to memory and then went off in search of the stairs. It didn't take him long to find them, and he was glad to see that the deck was fairly empty. Seemed most people were tired from their trips and were busy trying to get some rest. Zack doubted he'd be sleeping too well, though.   
  
He paced across the wooden planks until he reached the railing, placing his hands on the cold bars as he leaned into the sea breeze, feeling the night mist kiss at his skin, dampening his hair just slightly. He took in a deep breath and then examined the rolling waves, waters darkened by the cover of night, just a small reflection of the half-full moon shining like a lonely beacon.   
  
A flash as the memories surged through him.   
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Hey, kid, if you keep getting in fights, you're gonna really get hurt.  
  
A pair of bitter, blazing blue eyes. I can take care of myself.  
  
Why don't I believe you? Come on, kid, I don't want to be Mr. Mean Official person, so...  
  
Stop. Leave me alone.  
  
He sighed. I can't. I have to make sure you don't get yourself in any more trouble, and if that means I have to keep _both_ eyes on you...  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
You know, Cloud, you aren't so bad. Breath heavy from the sparring match, he gave the spiky blonde a warm smile.   
  
I could say the same to you, First Class SOLDIER.  
  
I'm not sure I can tolerate that sort of talk from you, Private, he barked in an imitation stern voice.   
  
The other burst into joyful laughter, a light spreading over his face that was so rare and yet so suiting. Oh, yeah, Zack, you still have to introduce me to Sephiroth; you promised!   
  
I know, I know, calm down. He really isn't that great. A real stiff most of the time...   
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Cloud! Guess what? I convinced them to allow you on the mission!  
  
Really? You mean I get to go with you on a First Class mission?   
  
Yeah. We're going to some place called Nibelheim...  
  
  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Cloud... kill Sephiroth...  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Only a little farther, buddy... come on...  
  
Get them!  
  
A shower of gunshots.  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Zack snapped back to attention, blinking himself into reality. He put his head in his hands, sighing deeply.  
  
Ugh... I have to stop this.   
  
Zack whipped his head around to see a blinking Cid staring at him. He took a step forward. I was looking for---are you okay?  
  
Zack's eyes narrowed dangerously. STOP it! he yelled, quickly moving out of the way so there was a good distance in between them. _Why_ do you keep bothering me? It's _obvious_ I don't want to tell you anything and yet you insist on continually asking me as if you actually give a fuck!   
  
The black-haired youth gave out a low growl, shaking his head in disgust. Look, I didn't pry into your business while you were sick. Maybe I _should_, so you know what it feels like! Who was she', anyways? Zack was fuming, hands clenched at his sides and face slightly red. I didn't even want to go on your stupid trip, anyways! He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. I doubt the rocket will even get launched. He looked to the side, obviously annoyed. There was also a tired look in his eyes, however.  
  
Cid froze where he was standing at the sharp sentences that Zack threw at him, and his eyes widened at the bare mentioning of , but it wasn't until his friend began taking his dream and dirtying it with his worst fears that his own inner eruption was sparked and he spat back at his bitter friend with harsh words from his own impressive armory.   
  
If you think _you_ can rattle me with your worthless little _shit_-for-brains opinions, you're fucking wrong, Cid said lowly, dangerously, but Zack knew that the other had been shaken; why else would his voice be so different, so much more biting and chilling than the other times he'd yelled and berated his roommate for everything that ever went wrong in the world? Zack could almost feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, goosebumps race upon his arms, and his eyes widen at the blue fire in Cid's cold eyes. This anger wasn't an outburst of hot temperament, nor the ranting of a feverish madman---it was deliberate, calculated, completely under control, and that in and of itself was enough to frighten the ex-SOLDIER.  
  
You don't know _anything_ about me, he grated.  
  
And you don't know a thing about me, either! Zack managed to hiss back. So I guess we're even. I won't tell you anything, and neither will you, all _right_? He stared at the other sternly. If I want to tell you anything, I'll do it out of my own free will. Just know this -- my life wasn't a walk in the park. He considered leaving until he realized that that would mean he had lost this little dispute, and he could be a sore loser at times. At first he had been waiting for the other to respond, but then a new array of insults swelled within him.   
  
You're so insecure or... _whatever..._ that you have to be mean and yell at everyone and _hurt_ people and I'm sure the only reason you've been nice is because you feel like you have to make something up to me. Well, you know what? You don't have to. I should have never felt so obliged to help in the _first_ place!  
  
Hey, I know I'm an asshole, Cid retorted, chest heaving as his short hair was ruffled by an angry gust of wind. Don't think I have any damn delusions about _THAT_. But because I'm a bastard, it'd probably be a good idea for you to stop being such a fucking mope about whatever it is that's in your fuckin' head, cause believe it or not, I don't _LIKE_ seeing people---that I've bothered to like, anyway---feeling like shit.   
  
Zack let out a short bark of laughter. Oh, don't try and spring that on me; don't try to act like you _like_ me. How _dare_ you say something like that when you only took me in because otherwise people would have thought bad of you and because you needed me to help pay -- and you _also_ took the liberty to constantly yell at me and hit me like I... I was... _Nothing_. He suddenly felt sick, remembered all that was wrong in his head, all that he still hadn't sorted through -- but he wouldn't run.   
  
And _then_ you drag me on a trip I never even wanted to go on after I had taken care of you out of the goodness of my heart and I ask _one_ thing, that you don't try and dig into my problems, but you don't even listen to me then! Why don't you just leave me alone? It never seemed that hard for you before... Zack hadn't forgotten how sometimes Cid would spend the whole day ignoring him, too busy' to talk to him or be a... a friend. You know, you _hate_ me so much that I should have left a long time ago... He would have left then and there if they hadn't been on a boat, and now he felt worse than he had a little earlier, thanks to this fight.   
  
_What do you want from him, Zack? He's mean to you and you don't like it; then he tries to be nice and you push him away. Just because you're confused and scared doesn't mean you should take it out on him. _Suddenly he felt some remorse and wanted to apologize, but his pride wouldn't allow such a thing yet.   
  
Cid was fuming inwardly. _Who the _fuck_ does that kid think he is?! After all I did for him... but did I...? _But outwardly, he was silent, gritting his teeth at the friend whose camaraderie he wasn't sure would last long.   
  
So, the shit hits the fan, he said slowly. The pilot turned away, arms crossed. ....Is that the God-honest truth, Zack? I'm a bitter-ass fucker who isn't good for one damn thing?   
  
Zack blinked, swallowing a lump in his throat. I... I didn't mean that. The silence rang painfully in his ears as a cold wind rushed by, stirring his dark hair and jacket. I really shouldn't be arguing with you when I'm still busy figuring things out. You were just the... closest target. He bowed his head. Look... just, I don't know yet. I don't know anything. Just give me a while to work things out, and... He bit his lip. Well, sorry.   
  
Nah, don't be, Cid turned back towards the porcupine head, a smile on his face. It was sad, empty. You don't need to lie -- I already know what kind of man I am, and it's my own damn choice, so... He trailed off. Don't worry about it.   
  
The blonde turned and began to walk away.   
  
Zack lifted his head up, looking slightly surprised as he watched the other slip away. And even though he wasn't the first to walk off, he still felt that somehow he had lost. Maybe it was that sinking feeling in his stomach... Either way, there was no way he was sleeping that night.   
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Excuse me! A loud rapping on the door jarred Zack into consciousness. He hadn't been asleep; it was more like he had zoned out after too much thinking. Good thinking, though, since he now felt as if he had a stronger hold on his fate, could face the world again. Still, an entire night without sleep left him in a rather zombie-like state as he moved to the door, slowly opening it to see a young deckhand standing outside.   
  
The boy blinked, obviously a bit perturbed by the bags under the raven-haired one's eyes, but he forced his message out just the same. Err... w-we'll be arriving shortly, sir, and so you might want to wake up your rooming mate and get your things together. We hope you've had a nice trip! Before Zack could get a word in, the mousey boy gave a quick salute and then skittered off.   
  
Zack sighed. _Why, yes, it was fan-fucking-tastic. I just made my friend hate me worse than before, how about you? _Slamming the door, he dragged himself over to Cid's bed reluctantly, placing a hand carefully on the man's shoulder and shaking it slightly. Hey, man, you've gotta get up. No response. Zack closed his eyes momentarily in exhaustion before giving a somewhat harder shake. Come on, buddy, rise and shine...   
  
God, things were going to be so awkward after this; it was Zack's intention to clear things up as quickly as possible if he could. He just hoped he hadn't made things irreparable, thereby condemning himself to be ditched somewhere soon. After all, this was the first time they had spoken to each other since the fight, and it was merely out of necessity.   
  
he squeaked now, almost sounding desperate.  
  
The pilot tensed up, curling into a ball for a moment before stretching out again and rolling on his side towards the other. His face was blank, dark circles under his eyes, and the porcupine-head noticed the sad lump of bunched-up sheets that he laid under. Seemed as if he'd been tossing and turning all night as well.  
  
S'it time to go? Cid groaned, putting a hand to his forehead and throwing his covers off. Zack blinked. The blonde had woken up in his clothes again, but this time, it was his attire from the day before, wrinkled and rumpled into unsavory condition. The pilot closed his eyes, scratching his back by snaking a hand down the rear of his white tanktop.   
  
Uh... I... guess, the porcupine-head said slowly, still wary after the events of the day before. He wouldn't be surprised at all if the blonde suddenly remembered their argument and turned around, slapping him across the face, but maybe that fear was a little irrational. (Then again, this _was_ Cid he was talking about...)  
  
However, the pilot simply sighed, opening blue eyes now dulled with the weight of sleep and the negative recollection of the ugliness that they had thrown at each other.   
  
You can leave on the next boat back to Junon, he said calmly as he stood up, running a hand through his hair. I'll let you have some money... rent a car. You've got a spare key to the apart--? Yeah, course you do... He walked towards their luggage. Anyway, you can gather up your shit, your stash of money or whatever... those video games...   
  
The pilot stopped in mid-movement and turned around, facing the other. That same benevolent yet unsettling smile had reappeared from the day before. Cid's eyes were cool, almost relieved in a way. "I won't stop you from goin' And you're right." He turned away again. "I'm probably better off on my own"   
  
This had been what Zack had wanted, hadn't it? The porcupine's hand tightened into a fist ---- maybe not. He really hadn't been trying to accomplish anything during that argument except to get Cid to stop hovering over him like some sort of deranged mother hen; getting a quick return home had not been his intention.  
  
_Home?_ Zack checked himself. _I guess it is home now. And he's willing to let me stay there, still? Even after this?_   
  
This was confusing. Maybe Cid would kick him out when he came back? Maybe----  
  
Wait.  
  
None of that mattered.  
  
He was_ not_ going back now.  
  
"No," he stated plainly, staring dead-straight into those sky-blue eyes with his glowing Mako ones. "I'm going with you." The other looked ready to protest, but Zack didn't give him a chance. "I said I'd come with you, make sure you don't get into any trouble because we both know you work _way_ too damn hard, and I plan to keep that promise." Smiling, he patted the other's head, ruffling his blonde hair a bit before lowering his arm to his side. "Don't think you can get rid of me just because I was in a bad mood." He winked at him. "It'll be harder than that!"   
  
Leave it to the porcupine to lighten the mood.   
  
Cid was perturbed that he wasn't doing anything in response, that Zack's touch hadn't sent him off the walls and caused him to pummel the poor guy into oblivion. He usually never stood for anyone treating him as anything less than what he was - Cid Highwind, pilot, ex-SRAF - and the action felt, to him, almost condescending, something that made him realize----not for the first time----how weak and frail and useless he was.  
  
"Listen, Cid" Zack interrupted the other's thoughts, crossing his arms over his chest. However, before he could continue, a loud whistle rang out from upstairs.  
  
"Ah! Looks like we're there!" Throwing his arms down, Zack rushed off to gather his belongings, leaving Cid dumbfounded and frozen in shock. He should have been fuming by now, he knew, with Zack's sudden mood swing after he had finally given the boy an option to leave----and the damn kid was right, too----_no_ one should have ever had to live with all of Cid's negative qualities, which he knew outweighed the good if there was even any good at all.   
  
Suddenly he began to simmer, boil, inwardly rage at the kid for indirectly exposing himself to his buried hate. That was good----anger was good.  
  
_Make him get away from you, Cid.  
  
Make him hurt before he starts hurting even harder.   
_  
Just what kind of self-righteous _shit_ are you trying to pull on me? The pilot asked, feeling horribly sick even as he provoked the anger of the other. How _DARE_ you trick me like that – make me think you're gonna up and leave, and then load me up with more of your sentimental crap?! He went on, losing his purpose somewhere along the way. No one's ever been like this to me, so just tell me once and for all—   
  
He walked around Zack and grabbed the duffel bag that the other was sifting through, yanking it away and throwing it out of his reach, as if to get his full attention. What the hell do you want, huh?! Why the _FUCK_ do you refuse to _HATE_ me?!   
  
There, it was out. Cid gave a silent sigh of relief, and though he had been glad moments before that he was finally making the kid get as far away from him as possible, he was suddenly regretting it.   
  
_And for what point or purpose?_ He asked himself, and himself refused to answer.   
  
And to think Zack had been attempting to make things through the convergence of his mood to its more usual, optimistic self. Instead, he had ended up making things worse, got the pilot angrier than before. _Well, of course he's mad you've been yanking him around in every direction because _you_ can't clear things up in your head_. He stared at the blonde for a moment before closing his eyes solemnly. That's the problem, he breathed out with a sigh. I don't know what I want, everything's so mixed up in my head, and   
  
He opened twin oculars then, but they were directed at the floor rather than at his comrade. I don't know what to risk, I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do His right hand lifted so he could press two fingers into his temple. I'm so confused. I don't know if anyone cares, or if I'm really by myself now. He chuckled lightly. Listen to me; I'm sounding like such an idiot.   
  
He nibbled on his lip a bit before continuing. about your second question, well He finally raised his head and gave Cid a rueful smile. No one wants to be hated; no one wants to be hurt. With that, he slowly made his way over to the discarded duffel bag, taking it and then moving to get the rest of his luggage, waiting (and perhaps hoping) for any response from his friend.   
  
Cid blinked, body taut as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Finally, he let out a long, tired sigh as if he had something weighing down on his chest as he collapsed onto the nearest bed (Zack's) and closed his eyes.   
  
he asked in a thoroughly exhausted voice.   
  
The Mako-eyed one blinked, looking over his shoulder briefly at the one who was now lying upon his bed. What's up? he asked as cheerfully as he could.   
  
The blonde brought a hand to his face and rubbed his left temple vigorously.   
  
Aren't we supposed to be on vacation?   
  
Zack blinked for a moment and then fell into peals of laughter.   
  
We sure are, buddy, he responded as he stepped over to the side of the bed Cid was occupying. And we better haul ass outta here unless we want to be sent back on the boat home. He patted his arm encouragingly.   
  
Yeah, sure, the pilot laughed back, jumping to his feet and beginning to gather up his things the way Zack had. He still didn't sound convincingly enthusiastic, though. Costa del Sol, here we come   
  
Zack grinned, kicking the door open so they could both make their way down the hall, up the stairs, and then across the deck. They walked down the unreliable, metal step ladder that let them off of the ship and onto the sun-soaked docks of the bright town.   
  
Zack whistled, basking in the warm rays that beat down upon his pale skin. I could get used to _this_, he commented, watching as a half-naked woman walked by. He was hypnotized for a moment before he shook his head and turned back to Cid. I suppose we should find a room, eh?   
  
Got it covered, the blonde said, shouldering a bag as he held two others in his hands. He nodded towards a small building down the street, three stories, under which there was a sign that read You always need to make reservations around here uh He dropped the packs held in his hands and scratched the back of his head, closing his eyes. You can go on ahead if ya want I gotta stay here and wait for em to bring out the car anyway. Seems he had noticed the eager look in Zack's eyes to meet the populace of this sunny getaway.   
  
Well, you're sure on top of things! Zack grinned at him deviously. Nice job, Cid-o He trailed off when he noticed a group of three or four girls over at the other side of the docks, pointing at him, staring, and then falling into giggles. He waved over at them and watched as they coyly turned away, before returning his attention to Cid yet again.   
  
Um, yeah I'm really tired so I think I'll go take a nap and then maybe go swimming or something. He lapsed into a large yawn, murmured a farewell, and then headed for the main area of the town. However, he had only taken a few steps before he stopped to say one more thing to the pilot. I just give your name at the inn, right? Cid Highwind'?   
  
the pilot answered vaguely, opening his eyes but looking away.   
  
Zack blinked.  
  
Highwind He waved the other away in dismissal, his voice a slurred mumble. Company made the reservations  
  
Zack smiled brightly. That's so cool! Sydney! He flailed his arms wildly as he made the newfound name into a song.   
  
SHUT UP, growled, temporarily his normal angry self. I don't like that name  
  
Aw, fine Zack sighed, hunching his shoulders rather pathetically as he lowered his arms. I don't like my full name, anyways, so I can relate. Well, I'll catch ya' later. With that, he finally continued on his way to the inn.   
  
Um, sure Cid trailed off, wondering vaguely at what Zack was hinting at before descending into his previous state of depression and giving a long sigh.   
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Checking into the room had been no problem except for when Zack had had to stifle laughter as he told the inn-keep his roommate's full name. Once he had found the appropriate room, he had thrown all of his baggage on the floor and fallen into the closest bed, intending to make up for the night before. It was only a few hours later when he woke up, the room still empty except for himself. However, Cid must have been there briefly because the pile of suitcases was now larger.   
  
I wonder where he went off to Eh well, he can take care of himself. _And how come he didn't wake me up? _ As he had previously mentioned, he planned to catch some more rays down on the beach, and so after some digging through suitcases, he retrieved his swimming trunks and a towel, quickly changing and then heading down to the shore. However, there wasn't as much swimming as there was talking to (and at times snogging) the lovely ladies.   
  
Therefore, when Zack eventually made his way back to the hotel room, when the sun was beginning to set, he was hardly wet. It was more of a surprise when he arrived and Cid _still_ wasn't there, so he changed back into his clothing and decided to go looking for him. Wandering the streets at night, however, provided many distractions. As he was walking down one particularly empty road, a beckoning voice from an alleyway got him quickly involved in some tongue-wrestling action until he forced himself to pull away from the girl, murmuring, Mmf, I gotta find my friend.   
  
And his searching finally brought him to a bar.   
  
_Why didn't I look here first?_ he shook his head as he walked in. Lo and behold, there sat Cid, hunched over at the bar and looking rather dejected. Zack slowly slipped over, sliding onto the stool next to Cid's.   
  
The younger one couldn't think of anything else to say; things were still a bit awkward, after all.   
  
Cid took a second or two before he actually moved, peering up at the other with bleary blue eyes and an otherwise unkempt appearance, topped off with mussed-up hair, that same clothing from yesterday, and the stubble that was budding up sneakily from the bottom half of his face.   
  
You he slurred slightly in a less-than-sober voice, arching a sharp eyebrow dubiously. His eyes narrowed. Whadda YOU want?   
  
Zack stared blankly for a moment before scoffing in something that could almost be called disgust.   
  
Cid, you're drunk, he stated blandly.   
  
the pilot growled. What's it to ya'?   
  
Instead of responding, Zack ordered a brandy with Coke for himself. He had nothing to lose, seeing as it all went on the same tab. Cid seemed fine with being ignored, staying silent as he sipped at his drink.So, what's up? He wasn't really in the mood to deal with a drunkard, but he'd see how it went for now.   
  
Cid still had the clarity of mind to look up and grin. he exclaimed jovially. Nothin's up, nothin's right, nothin' in this whole goddamn shithole ever turns out okay— He blinked towards Zack's drink as the bartender set it in front of him and then pointed at it, looking towards his roommate hopefully. You gonna finish that?   
  
Zack gawked at him in disbelief. What?! I haven't even started it yet! And you don't even like Coke, man He sighed, sliding two fingers down the sweating glass to get some of the condensation on his fingertips, which he then wiped off on the counter. Is this about the fight? He took a drink of his beverage after the question was posed.   
  
Nah, it s'about my life, my dreams my _WIFE_ He started a forced laugh, causing stares as he slammed his fist on the counter. Finally, he seemed to calm down and slumped back down again. Not that I yannow _have_ one auugh He held his head in a hand, body language expressing depression once more.   
  
Zack glanced over at the other with a pitying look in his eyes before staring forward at his glass again. You wanna find someone, huh? he asked somewhat wistfully. Well, I can't say I blame you He adjusted that blue jacket around his shoulders uncomfortably before running a hand through his hair and sighing softly.   
  
Cid grunted, neither acknowledging nor ignoring the statement. He took another swig of his drink and blinked at the glass blearily, realizing it was empty.   
  
he called, nodding towards his tall one.   
  
Cid, don't you think— Zack began to protest.  
  
The pilot whirled on him, one finger pointed towards him with an angry expression on his face —be tryin' to tell _ME_ what's best, all right?!   
  
He swung forward a little, regained his balance. Like _you_ think yer my mother or somethin' He turned his pointed finger into a mock-mouth that he opened and closed along to a poor imitation of a generic housewife's voice. Stop that, that's not good for you, blah blah blah, blah— he leaned in close to Zack and said the last one louder than the rest, the alcohol on his breath quite strong,   
  
He pulled away again, shrugging and turning back towards his refilled, dubious-looking brown liquid, muttering to himself. Almost _glad_ she kicked the bucket—when was it?— He looked towards the ceiling, shook his head, and turned his chin downwards again. Prol'ly dun wanna remember anyhow   
  
His mother was dead? Zack would have never guessed. Then again, it wasn't like the guy ever spoke one word of his parents until now, and it was only because he was intoxicated that he let his tongue slip. Although it wasn't like Zack ever spoke about his "parents" either. He could hardly even call them that, considering they had treated him like dirt. But that wasn't the subject material of their little conversation, was it? No, it most certainly wasn't. So he forgot all about that and instead tried to muster up some form of a response for his friend. "Okay, drink all you want, but don't say I didn't warn ya', all right?" He sighed, leaning back enough that he could put his feet up on the bar, ignoring the dirty look the bartender gave him.  
  
Warn me of WHUT?" Cid shot back, growling again. "I can hold my liquor, thank ya verrry much----"  
  
What a quaint moment for him to finally lose his equilibrium and fall off of the barstool onto the hard floor of the establishment. Slowly, under Zack's disgruntled, scrutinizing gaze, he pulled himself up, using the stool as a lift amid the increased number of stares that he had garnered.  
  
"Jus'--------jus' lemme drink, a'ight....?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes again as he groped towards his glass, pulling it towards his lips once more.  
  
Zack groaned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, waving his hand up and down as if to swat Cid away, since he was beginning to annoy the porcupine now. He didn't like having to deal with his friends when they were drunk because they tended to turn rather disagreeable. Whether they were making some sort of horrid scene or bothering him with all of their problems and acting as if he could do a thing about it, drunk people just tended to irritate him. Couldn't people have the discipline to know when to stop?   
  
_Unless their whole plan was to get drunk in the first place, to forget something for at least a little while. But still, they should keep to themselves when they're doing something like that, not put the burden on their friends. Then again, I'm the one that talked to him. But... I can't just leave him here to get in a fight or fall onto his face and break his nose or something. With all this complaining I do, I don't actually do much about any of it, do I? Well, I tried to stop him... I guess.   
  
_Cid responded with a faint gurgle.  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
For someone who hated drunks so much, Zack certainly didn't practice what he preached. By the time the bar had closed for the night at whatever Godforsaken hour that they indeed closed at, the person that Cid was leaning on for support as they plowed down the moonlit streets was fairly tipsy himself----though he didn't harbor even a _tenth _of the dead-drunkenness that Cid had now brought upon himself.  
  
"Lemmmeee telll yaaa...." The pilot slurred badly as they made their way towards their inn. "That was _some_ party, whoooooo.....!"_   
_  
Zack stumbled slowly through the town, doing his best not to fall over and take his blonde friend with him, grinning warmly at some of the girls still out at whatever hour it happened to be and getting disgusted stares in return; not that he even cared at that point. He chuckled lightly at Cid's outburst, nodding slightly and ignoring the fact that the action made his head swim. "Yeeeeahh, man! 'cept it weren't a party, duuude..."   
  
"Guess not, ehhh?" Cid laughed back, attempting to pat Zack on the back but failing miserably; instead, he fell backwards onto the pavement with a painful thud, blinking up at the white-speckled sky.  
  
"Stars...." He mumbled happily. "I like stars...."  
  
Zack burst into laughter when the other fell on the ground, but not having the other one to half-lean on ended up with him collapsing to the cobblestones next to the other drunkard. He titled his head up to the sky as well, trying to pick out as many of the white lights on the otherwise black canvas as he could. "Yeah... purdy..."  
  
"Mmmmhmmm....." Cid giggled in a strange, high pitched manner before rolling onto his side and grinning lopsidedly towards his tipsy friend. "Yannow, I wanna go up there." He snorted. "Never gonna happen but I WANNA!!!!!!!" Unexpectedly, he jumped to his feet, only to find himself staggering forward and leaning into a nearby building for dear life.  
  
Cid giggling was rather horrific, and Zack finally decided that this drunken banter wasn't as fun as it had been initially. He tried to sober himself up as much as he could, pushing the drunk, happy thoughts away and taking on a more serious tone; well, as serious as Zack could get with a good amount of brandy in him. And he thought that Mako was supposed to make you resilient to this sort of thing. Pah.  
  
He pulled himself to his feet, grabbing Cid to make sure he didn't tumble to the ground again. "You never know," he said with a soft smile. "Someday, you just might..." He took his free hand and reached it out towards the night sky, closing one eye as if he was aiming and sticking his tongue out in concentration. "When... when you do this it almost looks like you can take a few of them in your hand." His extended hand closed into a fist, as if he was capturing a few of the bright lights in his grip. He lowered his arm and brought his hand to his face, opening it slowly only to see it was empty. "Well... it doesn't really work, but for a second you feel like you have the sky in your very grasp..." (He always got slightly philosophical when he was tipsy.)  
  
Cid looked towards his friend blankly as he held him, eyes suddenly narrowing in sadness at his friend's attempt at stealing stars. ".....I used to do that..... when I was a..... kid........" He blinked blearily and shook his head as he tried to stand on his own and failed miserably, instead falling further into Zack, with his face against the other's chest.  
  
"Mmmm," he murmured vaguely, nuzzling his cheek in closer though there wasn't much emotion attached to it besides instinctual need. "Warm."  
  
The midnight-haired one stared down at the other, rather confused at this random action, though he brushed it off as just another drunken mishap. "Ehh, come on, buddy," he muttered. "Let's... let's go home..." Home being their current hotel room, of course. He patted the other's head lightly, and then pried him from his position against his chest, instead moving him to his right side and slinging an arm around his shoulders as he had done earlier, continuing the trek back to the inn.  
  
"Can't go home, too far from home.... never gonna get back...." Cid grumbled even as he was reluctantly dragged along. Eventually, though, they somehow managed to make it all the way from the street to their inn a block away, so Zack was probably still pretty clear in the head, unlike his counterpart....  
  
In the door, up the stairs---seemed like everyone else was already in bed---until they finally got to their door and Zack was forced to dig in one of his pockets for a minute before he managed to pull out the keys. When he did and subsequently opened the door, however, Cid pushed forward, collapsing onto his stomach in the nearest bed.  
  
"I amm..... I'mmma......." He rolled over onto his back, groaning as he rubbed his head, this time with both hands. "K....kid.... Fuckdamn, I'm.... I'mma drunk........." He paused and looked up pleadingly. "Dunnot let me do _anythin'_ stupid.... okayyee?"  
  
Kinda late for that....  
  
Zack dragged himself from the door to the left side of the bed that Cid was already sprawled out on, merely because it was closer and trying to take those last few steps to the other one seemed impossible. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling and waiting for it to stop spinning as he scolded himself for ever getting this hammered.  
  
All right, man, I'll make sure you don't do nothin', he mumbled, lapsing into silence as he began to doze off. The fact that he was laying beside his friend didn't quite register.  
  
His eyes were almost closed when Cid suddenly said something, waking the ex-SOLDIER up from his half-doze.  
  
he grunted, rolling over so that he was facing the other. Whatt'you thinkuf me, anyway? I mean—like— He scrunched up his face as his swimming mind searched vainly for a word. Like—as a guy. A friend, he smiled slightly as he patted Zack's adjacent shoulder.   
  
Zack blinked at him through sleepy rather than tipsy eyes, trying to find a proper answer for the rather random, estranged question. You're a good guy   
  
For real? Cid grinned, until after a few moments it faded into a drunkenly contemplative frown. He looked up once more. He raised his eyebrow hopefully. I wanna know know  
  
Slowly, he raised the hand from Zack's shoulder and put it to the side of the other's face, studying his expression intently. an' what He bit his lip before he continued, whut if you were a woman?   
  
Zack's glazed eyes sobered out as he felt the other's cool touch tingling his skin. He slowly placed his hand on top of Cid's and looked into those blue eyes, even if they were clouded over by drunkenness. What do you mean?   
  
I dunno The aforementioned blue eyes narrowed in confusion, darting from one side of the youth's face to the other. His cold fingers tensed slightly in thought, dragging their tips a couple of millimeters or so across Zack's face. it seems kinda unfair, yannow? His hand relaxed once more and he began to stroke the other's skin softly, gently, like a weak wisp of wind. He smiled sweetly, drunken eyes painfully sincere. Wastin' such a pretty face on a on a somethin' someone I can't have  
  
Zack's eyes were filled with a slight confusion and a crumbling pity. His pale cheeks were stained red as he continued to stare at the pilot, breathing escalated as he felt that hand that always was so rough, the one that usually struck him, suddenly so soft and tender; those words he said so sweet, expelled from a mouth that he was accustomed to hearing bitter scolds and spiteful insults spill from, and suddenly he started shaking as he felt butterflies gather in his stomach and flutter frantically. He didn't know what to say, no words would come.   
  
I'm sorry, he eventually forced out, voice sad and somewhat guilty.   
  
"Awww, s'okay," Cid responded cheerfully, seemingly oblivious to Zack's awkwardness within the bizarre situation as he grinned and the stroking turned into a friendly pat or two on the cheek. "Not yer fault you'ere born 'at way.... An' 'sides....." He closed his eyes almost ruefully. "Never 'ad much luck'en ladywise, if ya know whatt'n mean...."  
  
When the stroking ceased Zack relaxed considerably, not sure why it had worked him up so much in the first place. After all, he had heard such things before, compliments awarded constantly in sweet honey voices that were obviously searching for something he was usually most willing to give; he just forgot the fact that the only reason they were cooing such sweet nothings was because they wanted sex, not love, and he gave them what they wanted. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it; after all, he was much better at lust than at love. Frankly, he wasn't sure if he knew what love was.   
  
_And here you are getting your tail in a knot 'cause your drunk roommate said you were pretty. Jesus._ He felt himself attempting to stifle laughter, even though he knew the other probably wouldn't even notice if he went into hysterics, he was so dead-drunk. "Really now? Why's that?"  
  
Cid finally pulled his hand away from whatever magnetic force had attracted it to Zack's facial features in the first place, rolling over onto his back and opening his misted eyes once more. He gave a sad smile. "How many.... aw, hell....." He gave that same, strange giggle, curling up into himself slightly as he brought a hand to his face. "Hard to... hahah... say it'n nice worddss... yeah...." His eyes locked on his friend once more, though the rest of his body didn't move. "How many girls.... guys.... whuthehell _ever_...."  
  
He paused.  
  
"How many'n you fucked, kid?"  
  
He was rather relieved when the other pulled away, and was a bit taken aback when the pilot let out a giggle. Although he had done it earlier that night, it was still such a frightening act to come from such a... well, rough man, and he hadn't thought it possible until now. He swore, the things alcohol did to people. You had Zack blushing and Cid giggling. He cocked his head to the side as the other took about ten years to ask his question, and then blinked curiously once it was finally forced out, avoiding all niceties and cutting to the chase.   
  
He snorted. "What kind of question is _that_? You think I keep count?" He shook his head. "Way too many, is that a good enough answer?" He paused for a second. "Or... not enough, depending on how you look at it."   
  
With that easily answered, he figured it was fair enough to present the same question to his friend. "You?"  
  
Cid began a strange, repetitive nodding of his head that lasted for a few moments until he finally brought the hand down and rolled over back towards his friend. They were a little closer than they had been before, and the pilot was still giggling to himself a little unnervingly as he looked away and traced the finger of his right hand through the bedsheets that they were lying on top of.  
  
"Heehaha... kinda... kinda funny if ya... think...." He gave out a full laugh, narrowing his eyes in a miserable attempt at a mischievous smirk, bringing the finger to the youth's nose and poking it once. "Betcha can't guesssiiiiittt!"  
  
This was surreal. Utterly and completely surreal. Cid had just poked his nose, was acting like some little schoolgirl that was trying to be a tease and failing, crashing and burning without even knowing it.   
  
_Except he isn't trying to be a tease. He's just drunk.   
  
_He shook his head to clear it, ignoring the fact that it made it ache instead of aiding it, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Three?" he squeaked, hoping it wasn't too small of a number, that Cid might take it as an insult or something. It was really just the first number that came into his head.   
  
"Heheh! Kinda close, tho'....." Schoolgirl-Cid laughed in that high-pitched tone again as the perpetually pointed finger turned downwards, signifying that if the pilot's mind was indeed calling up memories correctly, Zack's "insult" had hit closer to home than he had thought.  
  
Okay, so maybe the porcupine had been right. Cid _was_ that sad.  
  
"One?" he tried; there was no way he was a virgin. If he was a virgin, Zack might need to remedy it that second out of pure pity, regardless of what the other thought.  
  
"Bingo!" The pilot exclaimed, poking his own nose and falling backwards into the pillows, arrested by a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "It was... hahaha... didn'tev.... even wan.... haheehaha!!! Fukkin'.... fukkin' rumors.... God, s'like...." He turned towards Zack, tears of hilarity in his eyes even though his demeanor was now bordering on frightening. "S'like I want'd t'**_kill_**em for askin' me back.... back'n...... hahahaha!" He scrunched his eyes closed once more, breaths coming up so quickly that he was bordering on hyperventilation.  
  
It seemed like the pilot's words were slurring more and more by the minute, which didn't make much sense considering he should be _sobering up_ more the longer he was away from any form of alcohol, unless he had some sort of stash that Zack was missing -- unlikely. The porcupine frowned, attempting to understand what the man had just said and not coming up with anything. "What are you saying? Someone forced you to?" The concept of Cid getting raped didn't bode well; unless he had been drunk, Zack was quite sure he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Then again, he was probably referring to a woman that he had sex with, not a man...  
  
"......K-kinda...." Cid's voice came haltingly as he tried to regain control over his breathing. He finally seemed to manage, though, and looked towards his friend, smiling in a strange, sort of heartbroken way. "Not like ya think, tho'........ Nahhhh........ didn'wanna, but.... but I stuck withit, yeah, I did!" He declared proudly, in a loud voice, but the sad expression was still there. "If I hadn'....... rumors.... woulda still'n...... goin' 'round....."  
  
"I see," Zack commented, taking a moment to stare at the ceiling, as if he was thinking. By now all of the alcohol seemed to have worn off for him; that Mako appeared to be good for _something_, at least. Oh, right, and it kept him alive. That, too. "You didn't like it, huh? Yeah, it isn't as good if you don't like the person," he remarked, now staring at the wall wistfully; anywhere but at his friend. "What sorta rumors were they?" he inquired.  
  
Cid shrugged, the smile fading. "They said'n....... I didn' like thuh..... boyserr nights out, yannow? Waste uh money..... I said...." He looked away. "Wen' 'round.... I didn' like the brunettes----blondes neither..... none of 'em.... act'ully...." He closed his eyes. "None of 'em.... at all....."  
  
Zack had to look at him now, could no longer pretend to find interest in something else, staring dead-on into those eyes that mirrored the color of the sky when it was a bright day, clear of all clouds and completely open, endless.  
  
"So you didn't chase skirts like everyone else, huh? They didn't interest you?" he asked slowly, hoping Cid understood all that he was saying. That was sort of weird, but... everyone _was_ different. Still, all boys had raging hormones, and the fact that the one time he had ever had sex with a girl, it was out of pure necessity... "It's a lot better, you know, when you want it. When it's with someone you actually like." He knew he had said it before, but he knew that sometimes you had to repeat things when talking to intoxicated people.   
  
Except right now, the ocular skies seemed a bit overcast, unbearably sad, and for the first time, Cid showed a bit of soberness as he was forced to avert them from his friend's piercing vision.   
  
".......It.... it was........ I jus' laid there.... Didn' do nothin', not really..... Stuff..... jus' _happened._" He closed his eyes, breathing hard, but not for the reason that most men would. "She.... she'n was ugly.... she smelled...... l-like plastic...... tasted too....." His hands tensed, clenching the top of the bedcover. "Zack'n... ah.... I..... I _hated_ it....." He turned away as if ashamed, burying his face into one of the thin pillows that adorned the bed. "I fukkin' **_hated_** it."  
  
Zack's own Mako eyes softened considerably at the sorrow and disgust in the other man's tone, his actions, and especially his eyes, obviously hating himself for what he had done. He looked back up to the ceiling, closing his eyes and sighing. "You shouldn't have done it, then, if you didn't want to. You shouldn't have been forced into something like that, those sort of memories don't go away... and... and... you're never going to want to do it now, when it really isn't always a bad thing." He laid his hand on the other's arm carefully. "If it's with someone you really care for, I promise it will be different."   
  
He blinked, quickly removing his hand and turning away again.   
  
"Not that I'm trying to force you to find someone, since you seem like you'd rather be alone." Zack didn't understand this at all, had spent enough of his life alone; maybe... maybe his constant need for sexual activity, his lust for anyone that had a pretty face or a good body, was because he just needed someone to make him feel like he wasn't all by himself, even though deep down inside he knew, too clearly, that that was the cold hard truth, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. No matter how many people he had sex with, in the end he was by himself when it mattered the most.  
  
Cid brought up his head slightly, looking towards his friend with an utterly hopeless expression. Zack could've sworn that the pilot's eyes were slightly red.  
  
"I dun wanna be alone...." He said softly, his words still slightly slurred. "But I gotta be.... it's gotta be thattuh way....." He crawled forward towards the other, cautiously, swaying slightly. "'Sides'nnn..... d'youah really.... really think..... _anyone'd_.... like someone..... like....." He looked away again. "I'mma hor'ble stupid ass'ole.... N'one likes me..... N'that's the way'sa gotta be."  
  
_I don't want to be alone... _Zack felt his skin tingle and shiver, immediately clamping his hands on the opposite arms and rubbing feverously to retain the warmth that seemed to be leaving so quickly, and definitely without his permission. He hardly even noticed the other inching close to him, instead angered by what the other said.   
  
The words came out of his mouth before they had even finished forming in his mind.   
  
"What?! How dare you say that! Don't talk like that!" He shook his head quickly, tossing black, spiked strands. "Why the hell do you think I actually came with you on this trip, huh?! Why do you think I didn't ditch you a long time ago, hm?" He glared at the other with blazing eyes, jaw set sternly.  
  
Cid shrunk away slightly, shutting his eyes, as if afraid of being struck by the other, which was quite ironic considering what his normal demeanor was usually like. "No.... no, I dun hate you..... kid.... swears I.... don't....." He looked up again with hopefully bright eyes, wary of the other's angry ones. "I wan' you to hate _me_..... s'way it works 'round here..... N'one.... n'one gets hurts.... thattaway.... An'...." He smiled. "I dun' wanna you... gettin' hurt.... a'ight....? Ya... you... you're too good fer that...."  
  
Zack sighed and nodded somberly. I know you don't hate me, or you would have gotten sick of me a _long_ time ago. He lifted up both hands in front of him, intertwining his fingers and trying to make shapes – a heart, the letters of his name, among other things – a good way to distract himself from this awkward turn of events. And I'm not going to hate you, either; I've hated enough people – why else you do think I'm alone now? He smiled softly as he let his hands fall and stared up at the ceiling again. After their argument from before, he felt obligated to reveal some of his past – after all, he doubted Cid would remember most of this in the morning.   
  
good Cid sighed in relief, but he didn't smile even as his head finally reached Zack's chest and he curled into the warmth being emanated from the other's body, closing his eyes and holding his arms to each other. cold   
  
Zack blinked down at the parasite that had by now latched onto him and awkwardly patted his arm before sighing yet again. Hey, Cid, you sure you don't like guys or something? He knew it was a stupid question, that the other was only doing such things out of utter drunkenness, but he had said it anyway.   
  
Cid raised his head slightly, blinking sleepy, half-closed eyes at his friend. I'mma nottuh gay And then he relaxed back down, snuggling his face in closer to the other's chest as if he had made quite a compelling case.  
  
Zack stared at him skeptically before settling farther down onto the bed so that he was actually laying down as opposed to leaning up on the headboard, taking Cid with him since it seemed the other refused to remove himself, and so Zack wasn't even going to attempt to pry him off. Whatever you say, man, he mumbled as he dozed off to sleep.   
  
Cid murmured, moving an arm around his source of comfort.   
  
Zack absent-mindedly tried to work himself under the covers as he felt himself fall further into a dreamlike state. he breathed, curling his legs up and leaning his head down where it almost brushed against the other. But Cid didn't seem to notice, breathing regularly and snoring slightly in the sweet bliss of slumber.  
  
"G.......G'night..... kid......" Cid yawned, chin finding a comfortable place to rest as it buried itself in Zack's black hair. His overly tired mind, at least, didn't seem to mind this whole situation, and his body seemed to welcome it with open arms---literally---as his own limbs made their way around Zack the way the youth's had.  
  
And these strong arms pressed firmly yet gently around the black-haired one were not at all refused; it made him feel as if maybe someone in the world still acknowledged his existence. An existence he may not have really wanted, but it was there just the same, and his loneliness could only be borne for so long. Just having someone to be near during the night was more than he could ask for, and here he had someone close to him when he needed it most. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he felt the last bits of consciousness falling away like sand slipping through fingers, and night truly descended.  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
Morning. The waves rolling in down from the beach and seagulls screaming out high-pitched cries was enough to bring Zack into a peaceful awakening. Yawning in a rather catlike manner, both glowing eyes were slowly opened and he would have stretched his arms upwards if he had been able to move them. A bit confused, he waited for his vision to clear before glancing down and seeing that there was another shirtless, softly breathing form clinging to him. A Chocobutt-headed form.   
  
He found he didn't really want to move anymore, the warmth of the covers and the feeling of a body next to him, clinging to his bare chest, was something he hadn't felt in so long. Not to mention he was in an _actual bed_, and he was still relishing that fact. Wait – bare chests? How did _that_ happen? His less restrained arm lifted up the blankets slightly. _Pants on that's a good sign._ He tried to remember the events of the previous night and figure out why his head was pounding slightly, and exactly _why_ he was currently feeling a layer of sandpaper-like stubble being nuzzled into his chest.  
  
Oh yeah. They got _drunk_. He glanced down at Cid, who was still blissfully unaware of the fact that he was clinging to another half-clothed man. _That was weird, what he said last night _All _the stuff he said last night_   
  
He put his hand slowly against his own cheek and felt it warm up with a blush. Well, he figured it was about time to get up since he didn't want Cid to push him off of the bed in sexuality-unsure fright when he left the dream world. However, if the youth pulled even a little bit away, the other grabbed for him and pulled him close again. Zack blinked; this might prove to be a little tricky. He fished for an extra pillow with his free hand and with a smooth movement, switched himself with the plush object, so Cid groped blindly for a moment, finding the headrest and mumbling something incoherent as he hugged _that_ instead.   
  
Mission accomplished, Zack whispered with a grin, padding over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
However, a pillow couldn't last forever.  
  
Cid felt cold. Alone. He didn't know why, and he didn't know how, but there was a certain, unnerving level of dread that he felt as he slowly opened his blue eyes to a brand new, if rather bright day. Squinting, he slowly pulled himself up, entire body sore and head swimming as he attempted to right himself upwards.   
  
_What the f—?  
  
_He looked down at his hands and found them to be clutching a white pillow and frowned, pulling one palm away and holding it in the air.  
  
_Why—?  
  
_Something suddenly occurred to him and he slowly pulled up his covers, peering downwards. _Pants on_. He pulled the covers back down. _That's a good sign  
  
_Goooood morning, Zack's voice came cheerfully from behind him.   
  
HOLY SHIT!!! Cid yelled at the top of his lungs, whirling around with wide eyes while in his precarious position atop the bed and causing himself to lurch backwards, falling off the bed in a tangle of sheets while still clutching the pillow.   
  
Zack snorted in amusement before pacing around the bed to see the pitiful heap of sheets and pillows, hands on his hips that were covered only by a towel, the rest of his bare skin and his hair dripping with water he hadn't bothered to towel off. You okay? he asked with a blink.   
  
Cid somehow managed, with much flailing and panicked scuttling, to emerge halfway from the covers, eyes wide as he lay on his back. He breathed hard, closing his eyes as he tried vainly to understand _why_ he had a pillow in his arms and why the sight of a half-clothed Zack was causing him to close his eyes in the first place. He didn't bother to answer Zack's question; his silent response would be obvious enough.  
  
Zack took a few more steps towards him, picking up some of the loose blankets and pillows and throwing them up on the bed. he continued, turning to face the gasping man with his arms crossed over his wet chest. Do you remember _anything_ that happened last night? You got really drunk   
  
Cid opened his eyes, narrowing them in thought as he fixed them on the night table away from his friend that currently towered over him. He began to get to his knees. I don't—  
  
Visions, quick, blinding flashes of blurry memories.  
  
Beer.  
  
Laugh.  
  
Fall.  
  
Stars.  
  
Warm.   
  
Walk.  
  
Inn.  
  
Warm.   
  
Dumb.  
  
Face.  
  
Talk.   
  
Sex.  
  
Sad.  
  
Hate.  
  
Warm.  
  
Sleep.  
  
I think I was warm Cid was about to ask hopefully before something strong wrenched his gut into a knot, a hard gasp cannonballed into his throat, his hands leapt up to his face, and a jackhammer from hell split his skull in two.   
  
FUCK, MY _HEAD_!!! he howled painfully, knees giving out from under him as he fell into the mess of sheets once more, groaning pitifully after he was done with his first outburst and pulling a hand away from his forehead momentarily to dig his fingers into the mattress next to him like claws, gasping harshly every now and then in time to the tension in his poor, battered body and vengeful brain.  
  
he managed to get out between breaths, sharp as daggers. I—I think I've—ascertained—th—GODFUKKIT!   
  
Zack smiled rather morbidly. I was wondering when you'd realize you had a hangover he said, seating himself at the foot of Cid's bed. Mine's already gone, he boasted, tapping at his own head lightly with two fingers. He then stood up and walked over to his suitcase to find something to change into; he also had to make a mad grab for his towel, which almost fell off a few times as he paced around the room. With clothes found, he headed for the bathroom. Hope you feel better.   
  
Cid gurgled out, suddenly staggering to his feet and limp-running to the aforementioned room, pushing past Zack roughly as he slid to a halt in front of the toilet and proceeded to fall to his knees, either hand gripping the seat for dear life, and empty the contents of his stomach. The putrid taste, the horrible, burning feeling in his throat God, he must have been_ HAMMERED_  
  
he vaguely heard Zack say from behind him, probably more out of a disgust of the vomiting than sympathy for Cid's utter misery.   
  
Then again, throwing up was pretty nasty  
  
The pilot closed his eyes after the last lurch in his stomach was through antagonizing him. Slowly, he pulled away from the toilet bowl, falling into a weak sitting position against the bathtub nearby with both arms wrapped around his abdomen. His face was twisted into a strange sort of grimace, and he found the courage to pull a hand from his unbearably nauseous stomach and wipe the remnants of vomit from his lips with the back of his hand. His mouth still burned with acid, though.  
  
He was too tired to think, too tired to blame himself, too tired to try to compare this agony to his previous illness, too tired to figure out why the hell he'd drunk himself into oblivion in the first place, because obviously, even though he couldn't remember it, he _HAD_.   
  
Cid tried his best to be strong against his new foe, but he couldn't stop himself from whimpering slightly as a new wave of pain and memories bubbled up from his stomach to his brain. Most of the images were still to fuzzy to remember warnings, talk, talk, talk, I wish I could have him  
  
The _FUCK_?!  
  
His head snapped up despite the pain, and he stared with wide eyes towards his friend's somewhat disgruntled, somewhat puzzled face, breathing hard, hands clenched tighter around his gut—hands, hands, face hand on face face, face pretty face?  
  
He turned away, shutting his eyes tightly at the sight that had jogged his memory, bringing up one other string of words he had unwittingly uttered.   
  
He brought half-clenched fists to his forehead, groaning. I _did_ do something stupid He opened an eye, wincing slightly. Didn't I   
  
Zack smiled wryly. It depends on what you consider he responded, leaning against the doorframe. Told me about a little thing you did way back when  
  
I did what now? Cid blinked a couple of times before the pain arrested him once more and he shrunk down, gritting his teeth.   
  
Ehh, never mind, Zack said, waving him off. You might wanna wash your face off there. Need some pills or a pillow or a heating pad or something? Seemed he was by now used to taking care of his friend.   
  
I'm _FINE_, Cid growled, attempting to stall Zack's actions as mother hen just before he fell onto his side, curling up into a rather pitiful fetal position as he gave out a cry of pain. Obviously, the pilot had been exaggerating.   
  
Zack blinked, pushing off of the doorframe and walking over; forced to pause and hold his towel firmly before he continued on the trek to his friend. Very _fine_, there, he said, smirking as he sat down next to the pathetic pilot. He rested a hand on his chin and watched as Cid writhed in pain with a mild indifference. Cid looked up, bitterly noticing that Zack had probably had to deal with too many hung-over friends beforehand to express any pity.   
  
Shut up, he grated, something violent still managing to show through his eyes during his agony. He looked away, thinking irrational thoughts to himself.   
  
_Oh Jesus, what the fuck did I--? _Why_ do you get yourself into these situations, Cid, WHY?!   
  
_Smile, touch, talk. Zack, you're so beautiful  
  
_I was _drunk. Cid rolled over so that his back was facing his friend as he pointedly ignored him. _I don't what the fuck—maybe if I pretend I don't remember a damn thing...  
  
_Well, _sorry_ for acting concerned, Zack groaned, rolling his eyes. I wouldn't be bothering you if you weren't occupying the bathroom I need to change in, he said, tossing his head and therefore sprinkling Cid with some droplets of water. Unless you wait in here while I change outside. He raised an eyebrow, and it seemed he was waiting for Cid's opinion.   
  
Cid didn't respond; he only curled up even further into himself, back still facing his friend.   
  
The pilot could hear Zack begin to walk forward. If you don't want to move, I suppose I _COULD_ change while you're still here   
  
Cid somehow shot up to his feet in a split second, arms held tightly to each other, breathing hard. He began shuffling towards the door, eyes fixed on Zack the whole time. I—I think I can walk now   
  
Zack smiled sweetly as he followed him to the door and slammed it behind him once he exited.   
  
It was only a few minutes later that he was back out in the main part of the room, hair still dripping slightly. He paced over to his suitcase yet again and fumbled through it for a few seconds before he stood up, victorious, with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.   
  
He walked over to the table set up in the hotel room, expertly sliding out one cancer stick and leaving the rest of them in the pack on the tabletop. Pacing across the small room, he flicked on the lighter, lit up, and then swiped the lighter downwards to suavely extinguish the flame, tossing it over his shoulder where it landed neatly next to the pack.   
  
I'm gonna take a walk, he spoke around the cigarette now pressed between his lips. He made his way to the door, hand linking around the doorknob; he raised his left hand in good-bye and then said, Rest up, as he left.   
  
Cid glared as his friend sauntered out, having already found a somewhat comfortable spot on the bed that he didn't want to get up from, even if it meant letting his friend leave after smoking one of those disgusting things and the inability to rinse the puking's aftertaste from his mouth. He closed his eyes, otherwise completely still.   
  
_Fuck, I—I swear to God, I'll never drink another cup of oh, fukkit, you know you will   
  
_He rolled over onto his side, running a hand through his hair, and wincing when he felt it to be slightly greasy. He pulled his hand away, staring at his fingers dubiously. God, he probably looked like hell   
  
Another unbearably harsh headache came on, but this time he staggered upwards even as he held his right palm to the source of the pain.   
  
The pilot hissed under his breath as he made his way to his duffel bag at the foot of the opposite dresser and began madly tearing through it with his left hand for something—anything—to help ease his agony. After finishing and cursing himself for not having packed any pain relievers, his narrowed eyes then wandered over to Zack's half-opened bag besides his own.   
  
Fuck no, he grumbled to himself, pulling himself to his feet and stumbling haphazardly back towards the bed. Who _knows_ what kind of shit he has in there DAMMIT!! He shrunk down again, grabbing his head and finding himself making pitiful noises that were ten times more pained than before now that there wasn't anyone around to impress.   
  
he grunted, somehow finding his balance by putting one palm on the top of the adjacent table. However, as he pulled himself forward, his fingers hit something on the tabletop and he looked down.   
  
The pack of cigarettes, lying innocently enough, half-opened with one cig temptingly poking out.   
  
Cid blinked, mind blank. He looked away, closing his eyes.  
  
_Do you know what those things DO to you?! You'll DIE ten times faster!   
  
_Oh, _hell_! Cid exclaimed, snatching up both it and the nearby lighter and bringing a cancer stick to his mouth. It _might_ work  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
_Man, did she have to slap me that hard?_ Zack thought to himself, rubbing his cheek and pouting as he made his way back into the room an hour or two later. All self-pitying thoughts were forgotten, however, when he walked into a room full of smoke. Literally _full_ of it. He immediately collapsed into coughs and batted at his eyes that were burning from the onslaught.   
  
Jesus Cid, what Another fit of coughing, and he knew his ribs were going to be sore if he kept this up. What happened? He was swiping with his arms to try and make a clear path through the dense smoke, searching desperately for the blonde. Had something burned?  
  
And there was Cid, lying on top of the bed, looking totally relaxed with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths off of a lit  
  
  
  
Zack stood there, arms tensed as he watched the other in awe. he asked, voice raised a few octaves in shock. Hadn't he just been preaching about the dangers of smoking not too long ago?  
  
Cid opened an eye, blinking twice before frowning.   
  
Oh. You're back. He closed his eyes, taking a drag and rolling over so that his back faced the other.   
  
...Fine. FINE. If you can do that _shit_ that so can I! Zack grabbed the pack of cigarettes and lit up as well, ignoring how much he had sounded like his friend just then.   
  
Cid barked, jumping to his feet and marching towards the other. he shook the end of the cig at his friend, causing a few specks of ash to fall from its butt. —is just a one-day thing, all right?! To get rid of my hangover. An' it's been workin' so far, so let's just _stop_ the yellin' and get down to business.  
  
The pilot looked away for a moment, putting his lips to the cigarette and breathing in the fumes almost nervously. His eyes darted back, hard and serious and somewhat tired. What the _hell_ happened last night, Zack?   
  
Zack most definitely didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't have much of a choice. Sighing, he paced over to the windows and opened them to dispense of some of the smoke, shooing it out with more swiping of his arms. With that taken care of, he fell onto the empty bed. What do you mean, What happened'? You got hammered and then went into inane babble about the one girl you fucked, then went to sleep. That's about it. The words were spoken rather harshly, but he was trying to avoid anything sentimental. He sort of felt that might be impossible.   
  
Cid's eyes widened and then narrowed one after the other as Zack spoke those words. His teeth were grit even as he spoke.   
  
_What_ did you just say He growled, taking a step forward.   
  
Yeah, Zack really wasn't in the mood for this. Did I stutter?  
  
Cid was silent, fists clenching and then unclenching again. Finally, he turned his head away, closing his eyes again and taking one more drag.   
  
Well, then, how much did I fucking say?! He was relatively quiet, in an unsettling way, as if something very personal had been violated or betrayed.   
  
Zack grumbled haughtily before answering. Just that cause of some rumors you were forced into doing some girl even if you hated it and I said something about it being better if you were doing it with someone you really cared about and we fell asleep not too long after that   
  
I see Cid responded tonelessly, opening blank eyes. He was silent a moment, realizing that his cigarette had nearly run out and he wordlessly took it and extinguished it in the inn-provided ashtray. He closed his eyes as if unbearably tired, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, leaning over.   
  
Zack watched him apathetically for a few moments. What's wrong? he asked almost grudgingly. All these sour moods were beginning to bother him, and he wished they could delve into that carefree attitude again.   
  
Cid responded, looking up with dead eyes and a wry smile. 'Cept I think you know more about me than anyone el He trailed off, shaking his head. Never mind. Just never let me get that drunk again  
  
Zack merely shrugged. It was your own fault you got so drunk, y'know I tried to stop you. He took his own cigarette out of his mouth for a moment to blow out some smoke and further pollute the air. As far as me knowing more about you, it really isn't that big of a deal. Now, if you had some kinky sex scandal with your _brother_ or something, then I'd have some real blackmail material. But just a normal fuck? He waved him off. No biggie.   
  
Cid arched an eyebrow very dubiously. The fu—I don't even _have_ any brothers He looked away, groping for the pocket in his pants that he had situated the pack of cigs in. Y'know, we should probably jus' rest up a day Take in the sun   
  
Zack flipped a hand through his hair as he thought this over. It's not really my choice since I don't know how strapped for time we are. If we can afford it, sure, why not? I still need to catch up on my sleep from the other night He rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger as he waited to see Cid's opinion on the matter.   
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah Cid responded, closing his eyes once more as he leaned back into the pillow and lit another cigarette. Zack wondered how much of the bad habit Cid had picked up directly from him since most of his movements with the smoke seemed to match his own. Sure, take a day off whatever   
  
Zack, already on his own bed, found sleep came far easier than he thought it would.   
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
  
When they finally got on the road again, neither of them spoke for a long while. Even though they had a day and a night of healthy, normal relaxation to cool off the collectively stressed nerves that inhabited their bodies, it was still awkward to converse in wake of what had happened that one drunken night, and Cid seemed to be avoiding the subject completely.   
  
For once Zack wasn't sleeping while they drove since they were allowed to sleep so much the day before, and so he was surprised that even _now _they weren't talking. He kept glancing over at the other and trying to think of something to say.  
  
Cid do you uh Looking out the window, he happened to see some cows grazing. Do you like cow milk or goat milk better?   
  
You're weird, kid, Cid responded with a sigh, leaning back further into his seat. Real weird   
  
Zack gave an indignant crossing his arms and staring harder at the scenery. Cid was the weird one. Zack really couldn't figure him out. Usually he was fairly good at picking people apart, but Cid was a tough nut to crack. Sometimes he was a total asshole—well, that was more like before. Lately he had been _overly_ nice to the point that it made Zack want to rip his hair out.   
  
He was still mean to everyone else maybe he was just trying to be nice to him? But why? Blinking at the blonde, he pondered over him carefully. And with what he had said the other night, even if he had been drunk, Zack had to wonder. _Maybe he's just doing his best to act like he likes me to make things easier. _  
  
Eh, Cid, what do you think of me?  
  
Cid seemed to tense up, hands clenched on the wheel. Seemed he remember at least some of the night he would have rather forgotten.   
  
Are you tryin' to bullshit me, jokin' like that? He sighed in exasperation.  
  
Zack blinked at him, confused for a moment. Then he realized that Cid asked him the same question on that night. But that meant  
  
_He remembers it?  
  
_Eh, forget it, he grumbled.   
  
Cid didn't seem to realize his slip and blinked, turning back towards the road. Nothing but open country now—God knew how long it would take to get to their ultimate destination, whatever it might be. With all the crap that had gone on so far, who knew what would have transgressed by the end of their journey  
  
Suddenly, Cid jerked upwards, and he started at Zack, who looked back, nonplussed.   
  
Cid started, eyes wide. He bit his lip and looked back to the road. Seemed he'd realized his mistake.  
  
Zack shook his head, tossing black spikes. No, don't worry about it! Somehow that seemed like the wrong thing to say. He almost blushed as he stared down at his joined hands. I just I understand that anything you said then was probably unintentional Sort of a lie since he was really beginning to rethink his ideas as far as Cid's sexuality went.   
  
But don't feel like you have to be mean to me to counter it or something cause yeah, I--I like you more when you're nice and feel free to ask me about stuff if you're worried, I won't get mad. I was being stupid and I shouldn't have been mean to you when you were trying to be nice. He was rambling quite a bit and talking fast so that Cid couldn't interrupt. But I _don't _want you doing it just because you feel like you need to make something up to me.  
  
I looked after you when you were sick out of the goodness of my heart, so if you do anything for me it should be out of the goodness of your heart, too. He was staring at the other intensely as he made his speech, a surge of emotions bubbling up into his eyes. He then closed those glowing oculars, waiting for a response.  
  
Cid stared back, words escaping him as he found he couldn't take his eyes off the other until they began to swerve off the road.  
  
H-hey, I'm tryin' to drive here, the blonde mumbled, halfheartedly putting his eyes back on the road. He was visibly red and he hated it.   
  
A moment of silence.  
  
I--I'm _nice_-- Cid stared, then faltered. ...I'm nice...?  
  
Yeah, yeah, you're nice, Zack said, waving the man off since he now felt a bit stupid about saying all of that. He leaned back into his seat, staring out at the road. Friends, though, right?  
  
_Nice_?! Yeah, friends. The redness slowly began to fade away and the pilot turned his head slightly, blue eyes a little tired as he gave a weak smile, but a warm one--and those in and of themselves were rare enough. There was something that happened when Cid smiled like that, as if dark clouds opened up at one small point and let sunshine filter down...  
  
You're fucked up, Zack. He turned back towards the windshield. Only someone fucked up would call me nice...   
  
Oh, can it. I may be fucked up, but not for thinking you're nice. Everyone is nice sometimes, even if they act like they're always Mister Mean Man. He smiled back and then rolled down the window, staring out as he let the wind sift through his hair.   
  
Whatever you say, man, Cid laughed, and Zack had to stop himself from blabbing out how the blonde was echoing the exact words that he had used when Geez, Cid had been so drunk. I still say you're a numbskull.   
  
Zack laughed back, though he honestly thought he wasn't. He smiled, arching his neck up to catch more of the wind from the window and beginning to understand something a little bit more. Cid really _was_ a good guy, even if he didn't know it himself.   
  
_What the hell,_ Zack grinned. _Maybe we'll actually enjoy this trip after all_  
  
Zack rested his elbow against the top of the door and laughed.  
  
Regardless, that was pretty good sex.  
  
Cid sighed happily, staring off into space for a few long seconds.  
  
Wait.   
  
Cid suddenly swerved off the road into the grass, breathing hard and erratically. Zack received the most intensely frightened stare that anyone had ever given him.   
  
Whoa, buddy, he said with a grin at the bewildered pilot. What sort of dreams are _you_ having?  
  
Cid stammered in terror.   
  
Zack chuckled, shaking his head. Nah, man, I'm just messing.   
  
G-g-GOD DAMMIT! Cid yelled at the top of his lungs, slamming a fist on the steering wheel and causing not only the horn to blare but also the airbags to explode from their confines, snapping Cid and Zack back into their seats from the impact.   
  
They both sat there a moment, silent.  
  
Jesus, Cid, you are _such_ an idiot.   
  
Shut up.  
  
  
  
Just SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
  
We're going to need to call a mechanic or—  
  
DAMMIT, Zack, I _AM_ a mechanic!  
  
the porcupine growled, madly slapping and punching down the bags, trying to deflate them as he glared at his friend. Then YOU go and fix your OWN damn problem, cause I don't really—  
  
Suddenly, he realized how much he sounded like a certain someone and paused, blinking.  
  
Cid stared for a moment and then, with a wrench of the wrist, slammed the door open and stumbled out of the car, grumbling to himself.  
  
Whatever, kid He muttered, making his way to the back in an effort to grab some form of equipment. 


	12. Bedfellows

**Soda**

by Court and Erin

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**A/N: **

**Court: **Five-hundred and one Spanish verbs.

**Erin: **...I wish Zack and Cid would partake in a certain Spanish verb about now.

**P.S.: **(Yes, your eyes are not deceived. A new chapter. Hoo-hah!)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Why'd you run? Did you hide?  
Why'd you leave?  
No good bye.  
When the clouds take the sky,  
Does the storm give you life?_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**12: **Bedfellows

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Zack took a quick look around as they piled out of the now-fixed jeep. He rubbed at his forearms with a huff; he had heard that airbags could give you burns and usually people were grateful that they had gotten away with just that and not some serious injury, but they hadn't even _been_ in a car accident. Cid needed to learn how to take a joke; scratch that—he needed a fucking sense of humor.

Man, I've never been to this place before; not even when I was in S— He forcefully cut himself off, grinning brightly and rubbing at the back of his head. Ah ha ha! I mean

Cid wasn't even paying attention, too busy dealing with the suitcases. Zack walked over to the blonde, interjecting. Cid, I'm gonna go to the little store they have here to get some Coke. Could I, uh— he winced, —have some gil? He felt somewhat bad for asking, but Cid never let him carry any money. He probably figured he was some irresponsible kid—maybe that was where the nickname came from—and so he always had to ask him for money as if Cid was his caretaker or something. Which maybe he was.

And do you want anything? The town was basically just an inn, a bar (they wouldn't be going _there_), and the store, so he wasn't sure how well-stocked they'd be.

Cid mumbled back, absentmindedly fishing in a pocket for a few gil. He finally found some change and began to dole the stuff out. Seventy, eight—ninety. Sound be He put his hands in said pockets and looked towards the money that he had deposited in Zack's palm rather hesitantly. Well, uh— He started, then stopped. Finally, he shook his head and turned back around towards the entrance to the inn. Get me some, uh— He picked up their overnight luggage. cigarettes please.

He had by now tucked his head into his shoulders as he began to hurry forward. He seemed rather embarrassed about his request

Zack grinned as he pocketed the gil and walked over to Cid, slinging an arm around him as he laughed lightly and pulled their faces in close proximity of each other. What happened to the one day thing, m'friend? Before Cid could even answer, he removed himself from the man, waving him off so that he knew he was simply messing around, just like he had been with that earlier comment in the car. You're gonna get the room, right? I'll handle the Coke and smokes. Giving him a salute, he made his way to the store.

Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, Cid sighed, cursing that drunken night and following day for the umpteenth time. Just one more pack Then it'd be cold turkey. Damn fucking hangover He staggered inside. Dammit dammit dammit, and then he resolved to brush his teeth very hard that night.

He winced, dropping a bag and rubbing his head. Hangover might've been cured, but now he had earned himself a right to withdrawal symptoms

_Dammit!_ The realization that there weren't any cancer sticks in his pockets caused him to collapse to the floor under the pain and hold his head in his hands. He knew from warnings and/or encouragement from his buddies in the air force that the things were addictive, but he never knew that just one day of getting used to them would make him _this_ dependent.

He slumped down into the floor. Maybe he could just pretend he'd been waiting for Zack when he finally came back with his fix. That would be good Kinda weird, but good.

_I don't want him to see me like this again Dammit, why's HE always taking care of ME!_

He curled up a little more, chuckling a bit to himself in a morbid tone.

S'long as I don't start pukin' again. What's with me? Damn I hate puking He mumbled inanely. Inwardly, he didn't want to admit that the freak-show scientist had been right in ordering him to bring a friend. Shit. He hated scientists.

Looking up, he saw his traveling companion waltz in through the double doors, chugging some of that fucking toilet cleaner—but he had cigarettes with him, too. He jumped to his feet and took a few quick steps over to the raven-haired boy, needy hands extended for the cancer sticks. Zack gave that cocky smile and shook his head; Cid felt his eye twitching in withdrawal. What! Give it!

Zack expertly opened the pack with his forefinger and slipped a single cigarette out. Just stealing one. And ask nicely, will ya? Fucking kid.

Cid visibly twitched, snatching the pack and pulling one out with his teeth. He grabbed the lighter in his pocket that he had stolen from Zack and lit it, taking a drag and sighing as his headache was gradually relieved. Y'know, I really need to stop on these damn things

Zack just shrugged. You're the one that asked me to get them. Light me? Cid fumbled with the lighter and awkwardly lit the cigarette Zack now had pressed between his lips. Zack gave a nod. Thanks, man. Shall we? And with that the boy walked off for the check-in counter.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

What do you _mean_, no vacancies! Cid had both hands planted on the counter, newly acquired cigarette dangling from his mouth as he glared murder at the clerk. This place is the middle-o'-fucking-_nowhere_! How the _hell_ do you have all your rooms filled up?

The man shifted nervously, obviously not used to such a verbal barrage. Well, it_ is_ good traveling season

Cid was taking a deep breath in preparation for bursting into more yelling---good thing that Zack found this to be a good time to step forward. He grasped Cid's upper arm and felt him tense—his touch proved sufficient to shut him up. With that done, the younger one glanced at the clerk. Do you have any single-bed rooms?

The man flipped through his notebook (the place was so primitive it didn't even have a computer set up), and he eventually gave a slow nod. Yes, we have one.

Zack smiled. Great! We'll take it.

Cid faltered and rounded on his friend. 

Zack gave a shrug of his shoulders. One of us will sleep on the floor. butThere's nothing else we can _do_, unless you want to sleep in the car, and even the floor is more comfortable than _that_. He gave Cid a practical look, knowing what he said made the most sense. Come on, he urged, digging his hand into one of Cid's pockets in search of his gil-filled wallet.

Cid yelped and jumped away. Jesus! Okay, okay! He obtained his own wallet and forked over the proper amount of cash to the man. When that was done, he turned to Zack, sighing. There. Y'happy?Okay, kid, then_ you _take up the He took the key from the attendant and headed for the elevators.

Zack blinked in astonishment. Wh-what? No—wait—huh? He stood there for a few seconds. 

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cid took a shower immediately as they got into the room, and took a surprisingly long time with it. He emerged in his pajama pants and a bare chest a good forty-five minutes later; Zack had by then sprawled himself over the bed. The pilot glared at him and then at the pile of pillows and sheets that the other had laid out on the floor for him.

I am NOT sleeping down there, he growled, raising his eyebrows angrily. He whipped the towel that hung around his shoulder to his head, where he began rubbing it through his wet blonde hair vigorously.

Zack looked up from the bed. Oh, well, I could sleep on the floor if you're _that_ much of a wuss about it. I had to do it in S— He stopped himself, wincing at the awkward silence that followed. Or we could just _both_ sleep on the bed! Cid grated, stopping from rubbing his hair and throwing his towel at Zack. He stood, arms across his chest. That's just _you_ talkin'.I'm not denying anything, but then what do you want to do? The younger of the two tossed the wet towel off of himself and then moved to slide off the bed. He believed this was the only way it could be resolved—that is, if he slept on the floor.

Cid growled, tossing himself into the bed as Zack pulled himself off of it. He began to pull the covers up to his chin. Sleep on the damn floor—whaddo _I_ care!Yeah, yeah, whatever. Zack grabbed the one blanket he had and pulled it over himself, curling his legs up as he normally did while he slept. As he attempted to doze off, he found it was colder on the floor than he thought it was. His shivering, unfortunately, was hard to suppress.

Y'okay down there? Cid's voice suddenly came, tired and exhausted from a day of driving. He rustled the sheets and leaned over the side of the mattress, blinking.

Zack stared up, canting his head to the side. Huh? Oh y-yeah, I'm fine, he assured him, rolling over away from Cid again.

Cid grumbled as he rolled back over, trying to sleep but finding he was unable to with the sound of Zack tossing and turning and, consequently, with the knowledge that the boy was in extreme discomfort. He began pulling away the covers, sidling off the side of the bed opposite his friend and walking around towards him.

Get in the damn bed, Cid growled threateningly.

Zack twitched slightly at the sound of Cid's voice, horribly prying. He looked over his shoulder at the blonde through sleepy eyes. Dammit, I was almost asleep he mumbled. It's fine, I've done this tons of times before good for your backOh, _shut_ up. Cid stepped forward unexpectedly, grabbing Zack and slinging his arms underneath the other's, pulling him up under his shoulders and attempting to drag him up onto the bed. Stop—bein'—such—a damn—MARTYR—ya damn _kid_!

Zack wriggled in the uncomfortable grasp, Cid holding him under his arms from behind. what're agh wait He had been yanked up on the bed by now, but with too much flailing he ended up with Cid laying beneath him on the bed. Cid yelled, trying to throw him off once more but instead receiving another, more unexpected feeling.

Cid was positively hysterical as he threw Zack to the floor. D-DAMMIT! Fucktard--fucker!

Zack grumbled, burying himself under the covers he had been thrown onto. See, that accomplished _nothing_. Good night, Cid. He curled into himself and tried to prevent his teeth from chattering.

Cid started, pointing at Zack and visibly shaking, but for a different reason than that of the boy. He shifted his weight, crossing his legs.

You're an idiot, he growled, running a hand through his short hair as he looked away.

Zack grunted, sighing and turning away farther from the pest. Will you let me sleep now?

Cid continued looking away until he finally grit his teeth and looked back to Zack, standing up as he grabbed a pillow and a couple of sheets.

Zack stared at him for a few seconds. Whoa, Cid, are those some cigarettes in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? He couldn't help letting a grin light up his face.

Sh-shut the fuck up The blonde stuttered for a moment, looking away with a somewhat reddened face as he walked forward and collapsed on the floor a couple of feet to the right of Zack and attempted to make himself comfortable under the covers.

Zack was forced to stifle laughter at the man's embarrassed state and his rogue cheeks. You know---this is _stupid_. FINE. He grabbed all of his covers and moved onto the bed. You can have fun down there. Cid rolled over towards the other, growling dangerously, and Zack couldn't help but notice that he tucked his legs up to his chest underneath the covers as he did so. What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?Whatever you want it to, m'dear, he said, yawning in a rather childlike manner as he curled further under the warm bed he was nestled in now.

Little punk, Cid grumbled in resignation, sighing as he curled up under his own sheet. You sure you don't wanna take a shower or somethin'? Zack looked to him, smirking. I mean, I _do_ tend to have that ef—If you can't keep yer damn piehole closed, I'll staple it shut, Cid growled, not bothering to open his eyes. His knees moved up even further under the sheets.

Okay, okay, the lips are sealed, Zack assured him, giving a smug smile as he let his glowing eyes shut.

Good _NIGHT_, Zack, Cid mumbled up from his spot on the floor with a tone of disgruntled finality.

'Night, he chirped almost cheerfully, inwardly wondering why Cid had seemed so excited' lately.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was hard for Cid to fall asleep, to say the least. Trying to pay attention to rest and not the lump in your boxers _was_ rather difficult, especially under the circumstances of trying to get some beauty rest on the floor. He slowly raised unbearably tired eyes towards his friend, who was sleeping soundly on the bed. _Why _had he done that, anyway, and with such—he cringed, closing his eyes and attempting to curl up even further—humiliating circumstances.

Zack let out a soft, gentle sigh and rolled onto his side so he was facing in Cid's direction. He shifted his arm up above his head so it was resting in his spikes of hair, and then mumbled in his sleep. Coke mrr car bed Ci

The pilot's head perked up instinctively at the sound of his half-pronounced name, too tired to force himself to act otherwise. He mumbled, leaning upwards. God, he needed to sleep

Zack shifted himself to the edge of the bed closer to where Cid was, and his hand ended up falling and dangling off the side. He clenched into himself and suddenly started to shiver, even though he had a good amount of blankets covering him. mhh

_He's cold!_ Cid yelled at himself inwardly. _He's fucking cold and—Jesus Christ, after all that he's still cold, dammit_

As the other was having an inner monologue, Zack wrenched his arm up suddenly and pulled it into his chest, letting out a cry of It was obvious that he was having some sort of bad dream. He then moved to the other side of the bed. He found a pillow which he grabbed and clung to, holding it extremely close. He buried his head into the pillow and continued his whimpering. Se Cl Jenov a. please It almost sounded like he was going to start crying.

Cid blinked a few times, an inner struggle writhing inside him until he finally got up from his self-made bed, grumbling to himself.

Stupid kid, he growled, stumbling forward and finally reaching the bed, falling to his knees and putting a hand on Zack's shoulder. He shook him lightly. Stupid, stupid—hey, you okay?

Zack gasped, eyes snapping open as he stared up at Cid, breathing hard. Wh-what is it? Morning already? Cid swallowed hard, finding that his right hand had come up to rub his own left arm. You—y'looked like y'were havin' a He looked away, feeling almost as embarrassed and stupid as earlier. Never mind yeah Zack's eyes averted to the side. nightmare It seemed some memories of the dream were jolting through him; he lifted both hands up to his head and clutched at his hair. He forced his breathing to slow down and his hands eventually fell back to his sides. I'll be all right in a few minutes. His eyes, which cast a small light in the darkened room, looked up to the ceiling as he calmed himself down.

Cid asked, moving his eyes back to his friend. I mean—um—I could— _Shit, man, what the hell is wrong with you!_

Zack gave him a warm, if shaky, smile. Yeah. It wasonly a dream. Anyways, we should both be getting back to sleep long drive tomorrow, right? Despite his reassurances, he pulled the pillow near to his chest again.

Cid finally said after a few moments of silence, rubbing his eyes with his fingers, do you always pretend you're okay when you're obviously not He looked up. And don't bullshit me—you said I could ask you crap like this and you'd give me a straight answer, all right...?

Zack heaved a sigh, nodding. I'll keep to my word. What do you want to know, exactly? He lowered his gaze to look straight into those sky blue eyes with a curious expression. An inner confession in the middle of the night wasn't Zack's idea of a fun time, but he knew it would take him a while to fall back into slumber anyway. He had to slow the beating of his heart first.

Cid shrugged, averting his eyes as if he couldn't decide whether to keep on looking at his friend or to avoid him altogether. Just—you okay? What's botherin' you?

Zack gave a shrug of his shoulders. Nightmares kind of shake you up, you know? He smiled weakly. And then you just have to lay there and get together and allow yourself to realize that it was just a dream He closed his eyes for a moment. A dream He opened twin oculars and grinned. And so you wait until you feel safe enough to fall asleep again. If you don't then you just stay up and try not to think.Nice, but I said a straight answer. Cid looked up dryly. Not some philosophical bullcrap. Just— He paused. Be honest, all right? I mean You trust me, right?

_What the fuck, now I sound sentimental_

Zack blinked at him owlishly. You mean you want to know _what_ I dreamt about? he squeaked.

Sure, sure Cid sighed, groping behind him for the room's one chair, pulling it forward and then easing himself onto it. That's a start

Zack sighed, rolling his eyes. Okay, okay, but you're the last person I would have thought I'd be coughing up to. He shifted up into something more akin to a sitting position, still clinging protectively to the pillow. Well, I was dreaming about two friends of mine. They're the two people I've ever been the closest to. They're gone nowI'm sorry, Cid responded awkwardly, cringing when he realized how stupid it sounded. I mean—There was a fire people died and were killed two of us made it out, but I lost Cl—I lost him on the way to Midgar. Sometimes He lifted his head skywards and sighed again. When he spoke next, his voice was low, a ghost of a whisper. I regret that I made it out alive. _Though, technically, Zack, you aren't completely alive _He started shaking.

When Zack looked over at Cid, he saw that he had a strange, glassy look in his eyes, completely unreadable. The other was still, hands dangling motionlessly.

Zack nibbled lightly on his lip, somehow feeling guilty even though he had merely done what Cid had asked. What's wrong? Did I say too much? Cid seemed to come back to reality, looking towards Zack with blank eyes. For some reason, his tired eyes and subdued body language seemed so sad. What was that?

Zack shook his head and brushed it off. You know what? Forget it. Regardless, he was still shaking.

Cid seemed to notice and leaned forward, putting his hand on Zack's shoulder and rubbing back and forth as if to comfort the boy. Hey, hey, kid—its okay

As if on cue, suddenly the shaking stopped and Zack felt the warmth returning to his skin, the unsettling tingling sensation leaving. A body was a lot better than just a pillow, after all. I know I'm okay, I'm okay. Zack, Zack, you're okay

Cid continued rubbing, surprised that he didn't feel especially awkward—more like he was helping a friend out than anything else.

_Like what else?_ He felt a weird shudder run down his spine and something get caught in his throat and paused from the motion for a moment, slowly pulling his hand away. Maybe Zack was okay now In any case, he _was_ beginning to feel a little strange. Cid brought the same hand to his chest and rubbed it a little.

Zack's eyes had closed against the warm touch and he had been beginning to feel himself calm down, but when it was yanked away suddenly all the fear and pain rushed back and he was shaking again. _You're making things difficult for him. Stop being such a bother_ He forced his shivers back and hid under the covers, hoping Cid wouldn't notice.

But he did anyway.

Cid had been in the process of turning around towards his own makeshift bed, holding his arms to each other. However, the pathetic look of the sheets on the ground coupled with the pitiful aura that his friend was emanating caused him to turn around, closing his eyes in disbelief of what he was about to do.

Cid sighed, gesturing upwards with the palms of his hands. Move over!

Zack had by this time pulled the covers over his face and so when the other started talking to him he couldn't hear him very well. Grumbling to himself, he yanked the covers down so he could glance up with Mako-eyes. I _said_, Cid growled, pulling the covers up and roughly making his way under them. Move. Over!

Zack stared up at him, blinking awkwardly. He shifted himself over yet again, making quite enough room for the blonde to slip in next to him.

Cid grunted, pulling the covers up to his chin and closing his eyes as he rolled over onto his side towards his friend. He tried to make himself as comfortable as possible, but it was a little hard given the situation at hand. He felt a little warmer now, and the fact that it wasn't bothering him was perturbing in and of itself.

Zack laughed warmly and shook his head. You know, Cid, this could be considered a little fruity? He shrugged. I really don't care either way, though. You learn to make some sacrifices when you need body warmth to survive, so He smirked. Then again, I've had sex with guys, but—you know, I should just shut up.

Cid opened his eyes, glaring murder. I would've _never_ done this if I hadn't felt sorry for your pathetic ass. He pulled the covers up tighter.

Hey, _I_ told you not to worry about me, but you seemed to insist on me spilling my heart. I'd rather no one felt sorry for me. Zack turned his head away, ignoring the chattering of his teeth. I don't deserve it

Cid's hand was suddenly on Zack's shoulder, grabbing him and pulling him closer.

he grated with a hard stare. I hate it when you get like this—sayin' you're worthless and shit. You—you're not, okay? Don't ever start saying crap like that, He trailed off, blinking as he let go, bringing the hand back slowly and flexing it. He looked away, cringing slightly. Fuck, I sound like an idiot

Zack gave him a perplexed look. Never thought I'd hear that from you He looked contemplative for a few moments, thinking over what he had said. I've let so many people down, caused people so much better than me so much trouble, and somehow _I'm_ the one that's still here. It makes no sense.

He started shaking his head in disbelief and dismay. Look, Cid, I appreciate your concern, but He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed, sinking lower into the sheets. It doesn't erase all that happened. They say forgive and forget, but I can't even do _that_. I almost want to, but I owe them more than that. He closed his eyes and tugged at some of the covers, hugging them closer in his search for warmth. It was as if he was temporarily cold-blooded; he just wouldn't heat up. he whimpered.

Fuck that, just Don't have such damn big mood swings Cid grumbled, closing his eyes and absentmindedly rubbing his friend's shoulder again. Seemed he didn't have enough energy to deal with any more of the kid's depression, not that night anyway.

Zack gave a quick nod and turned back to look at him. Yeah, I've been really moody lately, he agreed, rolling his eyes at himself. I don't usually do this since I know people don't like dealing with me, so He awarded Cid with a nice, if slightly solemn smile. Thanks for putting up with me. He inched a little closer to the blonde, but not by much.

Yeah, sure Cid mumbled, half-asleep as his body instinctively reacted to Zack's movement by pulling him a little bit closer.

Zack gawked in amazement for a few seconds before he decided he would make the best of the touch that quelled his shivers when the blankets wouldn't, and clung tightly to his friend, face buried in the other's chest, arms linking loosely around him. Hey, if this meant he'd be able to sleep well, he had no problem with it.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Everything went on as usual the next morning.

They both woke up around the same time, Zack more warily than Cid, fearing that the other would throw himself into a fit at the sight of his arms around his friend, (in a bed, no less!), but somehow, it didn't happen. Instead, the pilot simply snaked out from under the sheets, stretched, yawned, and calmly walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The boy himself didn't feel too weird either, waiting for the other to come back out into the room before he took his turn, clothed himself, and they were ready to hit the road.

And things were normal.

Cid turned on a random radio station----they had gone through so many local channels during their trip that Zack couldn't even count any more----and they went onto their normal subjects of conversation; just the small stuff, interrupted now and then with stops at gas stations and diners... And then they were at another inn, another room, except this time, Zack was sure to specify that they wanted _two _beds, and fortunately, they got them.

Settled up in the room, Zack started to explore the room as he usually did whenever they checked into an inn of some sort. For the most part they were the same; different sheets, different pillow covers, different paintings hung on the walls, different lamps, but still pretty much the same. Then again, not much other than that could be expected. Zack passed by the required table they usually had off to the side in case someone needed to do some desktop work and he saw a menu laying on it casually. Picking it up, he read it over. "Wow, they have room service here," he commented, then looking over at Cid. "Can we get something to eat?" he asked, one hand moving to the bottom hem of his shirt so that he could push it up and rub at his torso.

"Whuh!" Cid blinked upwards, in the middle of rummaging through his pack. He frowned. "Prob'ly costs a fuckin' arm and a fuckin' leg... Forget it..." He turned his gaze away, continuing with his inane task.

Zack frowned and then pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. "What! But I'm hungry! I didn't eat anything all day." He failed to mention the fact that this was only because he kept saying 'no' when Cid asked him if he wanted to stop to get some grub.

Cid stood up, teeth grit and hands on his hips as he scowled down at his friend. "Are you really _that_ damn hungry?"

Zack's brows knit in grim determination. "Why _yes_, I am. I do get hungry _sometimes_, you know."

A standoff. The two men glared long and hard at each other.

"...Fine!" Cid finally threw his arms up in exasperation, digging a hand in his pocket for his wallet and pulling it out, flipping through his cash. "FINE, whatever, kid-------weird------stupid-----fucktard..."

Zack grinned in utter victory, snatching away the money and winking at the blonde rather cutely, actually. "Thanks, hun!" he chirped, cuffing the man on the shoulder before bounding over to the phone and punching in the number for the room service at a mile a minute. He then held the phone in the crook between his shoulder and his ear as he glanced over at Cid. "Want anything?"

Cid blinked dumbly, fingers flexing jerkily where his wallet used to be.

"...I...just... I dunno..." His voice disintegrated into a grumble as he fell into the inn room's chair, slouching over. "A hot dog or... somethin'... iced tea..."

Zack gave a quick nod and then perked up to attention as the woman on the other line picked up. "Um, yeah! I'd like to order a hot dog and some iced tea..." He paused for a few seconds, a concentrating look on his face. "Yeah, that's right! And then a Coke and some of the angel hair pasta, please..." Another pause. "Yeah, that's all. Twenty minutes? All right, thank you." He then hung up and sat down on the bed closest to him. He started humming for a bit, obviously in a good mood, before he decided to bother Cid again. "We've been making good time, huh?"

"Huh?" Cid looked up; he had obviously spaced out for a little while. Zack noticed he was tapping his sock-garbed foot on the floor repeatedly. "Oh, yeah, sure, sure..." And then he looked away again.

Zack blinked, getting to his feet (seemed he was hyper as well since he always had to be moving) and walking over so that he was standing in front of the man. He clasped both hands behind his back and then leaned forward so he could look him in the face. "You okay?"

Cid leaned back a bit, eyes wide. "Yeah, yeah, I'm... fine..." Memories of another time in which he had been sitting down and the other had leaned in towards him came to mind and he shoved the boy away, standing up and pacing back and forth. He groped for something in his coat pocket but his itching hand was forced to retreat when it realized that there was nothing there.

"Dammit," he growled under his breath.

Zack staggered back a bit, confusion covering his face as he gave the man an abashed look. What was _that_ for? It was obvious Cid was edgy for some reason or another, and then it dawned upon him. Grinning toothily, he paced carefully over to him again and started walking in a stalking circle around the pilot. "Oh, _I_ get it. Cid has no more cigarettes, right?" he questioned in a rather mocking tone.

"Shut up." Cid would have whimpered had his normal voice been capable of such a pitiful tone. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down, this time on the edge of Zack's bed. "Jesus Christ... fuckin'..." He shut his eyes, using his hand to rub his left temple. "JESUS."

Zack raised an eyebrow dubiously. "Is it that big of a deal? Man, you've got it bad..." he commented, rocking back onto his heels with his arms crossed over his stomach, (which was still growling, unfortunately). "Well, I need to get out some energy after sitting around in a car all day, so I can run down to the lobby and get you some if you want," he suggested, doing his best to be helpful despite his jesting mood.

Cid's head snapped up, eyes ablaze. "This is **_your_** fucking fault."

Zack rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Is that so? Well, I'm not the one shoving the fucking things down your throat, so if you _don't_ want any, then stop complaining."

The pilot, about to say something, closed his eyes again, holding his head in his hands and leaning forward. His body was tensed as his furious voice came through clenched teeth. "Dammit, how's it possible to get hooked _this_ fuckin' _FAST!"_ A pause. "And why the hell am _I_ always the one gettin' sick!"

Zack chuckled just slightly before answering. "Well, you obviously must have a really addictive personality." He grimaced for a second, shuddering. "I don't wanna know what other things you might be addicted to... Ugh... And you're not sick, you've just got some bad withdrawal symptoms." He gave Cid's aching head a flick with his thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck you!" The blonde growled, slapping the offending hand away. "Virus, hangover, withdrawals... all the fuckin' same pain..." A blink. "I should try some of those gum... patch... things... I mean-------" He looked up a bit pleadingly. "I've only been smoking for a fucking _day_ or two!"

Zack snickered and gave a nod. "Yeah, it might work. Nicotine patches and gum?" He shrugged. "You never know. It'll take a bit of will power to quit, though. I knew quite a few guys--" he refrained from saying 'back in SOLDIER' "--who were trying to quit and just couldn't. Once you're addicted, you're probably gonna stay that way unless you really wanna get off the stuff." He threw his arms up in the air as if to say 'oh well.' "Anyways, I could get some of that stuff for ya'. Want me to?"

"_FUCK _NO!" Cid yelled, just before collapsing onto the bed, groaning and holding his head as if in immense pain.

Zack winced, slowly backing off towards the door. "I'll take that as a yes..."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The youth licked his lips as he slurped up the last of his spaghetti, clicking his tongue against his palette in approval. "Mmm, that was some good stuff!" he exclaimed, taking the last few swigs of his soda and then setting it down on the little table they had wheeled in for them to dine off of. Glancing at Cid, who was munching on his hot dog in a very disgruntled fashion and who by now had at least three or four patches plastered on his upper arms, he gave an inquisitive stare. "You done? 'Cause then I'll take it outside. Might wanna chew some of that gum while you're at it, too..."

Cid looked up dubiously, swallowing a bit of his food before he spoke dryly. "Does it _look_ like I'm done, Zack?" He snatched up his glass of iced tea rather rebelliously, taking a long swig. Soon after putting it down, he paused, using the same hand to rub one of the aforementioned white rectangles that now adorned his skin. "...Fuck. I can't _believe_ I'm doing this..."

Zack shrugged his shoulders, then getting up and pacing around. God, he was hyper sometimes. "At least you're making some sort of effort, right?" he asked, canting his head to the side. "You can at least say you _tried_ to quit, even if you fail miserably." Such faith in his friends, Zack had.

"How the hell can I _quit_ if I've barely even been _addicted_!" Cid exclaimed in indignance, frustrated by the situation in its entirety. One of his eyes twitched slightly.

Zack started swinging his arms in circles out of boredom. "Well, it's obvious you _are_ addicted, tapping your foot like a hummingbird on crack or something," he grumbled.

"A hummingbird on _crack?_" Cid echoed slowly, arching an eyebrow.

Zack flipped a hand through his hair and placed a hand on his hip. Yes, a hummingbird on crack. He then fell onto one of the beds, letting out a soft sigh. Mm, that food is settling makes me sleepy He rubbed at one of his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned. 

Cid looked away, rubbing one of the patches on his arm as he swallowed the last of his hot dog. I hope these things fuckin' _work_...I have no idea if it will or not, but I guess all you can do is wait. Zack smiled, lifting his legs up and crossing them Indian-style. he said, frowning scrutiningly as he stared at Cid's face. Hey, what _is _that thing, anyways? he questioned, pointing at the patch on Cid's temple that closely resembled the ones he had slapped onto his arms. He had never seen him take it off, after all...

Cid blinked upwards, stopping the rubbing motion for a moment as he stared at his friend. What thing?The thing you have right here, Zack said, placing a finger on his own temple to indicate what he meant.

Cid echoed slowly, mirroring Zack's actions as he brought his fingers to his temple, where they soon met the small, square bandage that his friend had been referring to. He paused for a moment, rubbing it pensively. He stood up slowly, walking towards the inn's window. ...What do _you_ care?

Zack just sort of shook his head. I was just curious, that's all, he said. If it's that big of a deal, forget about it, he grumbled, waving him off as he got up and rolled the cart with the now-eaten food out into the hallway. Walking back into their room, he sat back down on the bed, lying down after a bit and staring at the ceiling.

Cid grumbled, making his way to the space between the two beds and stretching. Slowly, he eased himself into a sitting position on the nearer mattress.

Zack's mattress.

Fuckin' tired... the pilot sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

Zack glanced over at him and stared. Yeah, I know... he commented slowly. He wasn't quite sure why Cid was sitting on _his_ bed, the one _he_ had claimed, but he figured he was just resting for a second or whatever.

Of course, this was proved differently when the pilot eased himself into a laying position, pulling up the covers slightly and making himself comfortable in the bed beside his friend.

Zack faltered, gaping at the man in puzzlement. Wait... uh... Cid?

The mechanic cast him a groggy side-glance. Well, there's... He lifted his hand with the idea of gesturing to the other bed. ...There's another... He lowered it again. With that, he worked himself under the covers, remaining detached from Cid out of a fear that the other might shriek bloody murder. But if that was true, then _how_ had they ended up in the same bed again?

The pilot opened his eyes, a little miffed but moreso tired. Listen, kid. He leaned his head in a little closer, as if to make a point. I ain't gonna let you get all gloomy and death-'n'-doom on me again. It's fucking stupid, the way you beat yourself up about crap in the past. He buried himself in the covers. Better to forget...

Zack huffed, expelling some of his warm breath and grunting. You might be right, but how can I forget the only people I cared for? He shook his head in exasperation. I want to and I feel as if I can't at the same time. And if I forget,' it isn't really forgetting, just filing it away. It's going to come back to haunt me at some point, no matter what. He closed his eyes and sighed. I'll try, though...There we go! Cid smiled, ruffling the other's hair with a hand. That's what I wanna hear from you---less of that depressed shit... He looked away. ...I hate depressed shit...

Zack nodded. Yeah, I don't like it, either. I'll shut up. He grinned brightly and then pushed himself further under the covers. No one wants to listen to angsty bitching, after all.Yeah, damn straight, Cid mumbled, leaving his hand on the other's head.

Zack pushed his head up into the other's hand much like a dog would, smiling happily. he said, also inching his body slightly closer to the other. Why are you always so concerned about people when they're all upset, huh?Usually don't give a fuck, Cid sighed. He opened his eyes, blue irises slightly confused as he peered into the other's face. I dunno, I guess you remind me of... He trailed off, grinning as he ruffled the other's hair once more. Don't worry bout it... And then he closed his eyes again, obviously craving sleep.

And Zack was craving more information. It was pretty obvious Cid didn't want to talk about it, though, and so he would let it slide for now. He pulled his arms up to his own chest and curled inwards, feeling his legs brush just slightly against Cid's. He nuzzled a bit more into the hand that rested in his hair as he got into a comfortable position to ensure that sleep would come.

Sleep well, he murmured.

Cid replied.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Let's see if I can find something good here, Zack said to himself, tongue stuck out in deep concentration as he sifted through his suitcase. All overcast today. After a bit more searching, he recovered that comfy blue flight jacket. Hey! I forgot about this! he exclaimed, quickly standing up and pulling it on. Once that was done, he looked down and examined himself, nodding in approval. That looks about right. Except-- he rolled the sleeves of the jacket down to his wrists. he grinned.

Glancing warily at the bathroom, Zack frowned. He sure is taking a while, he mumbled, then deciding to look through his wallet out of boredom as he waited. Under all those membership cards he discovered...

My driver's license? He blinked, smirking at the fact that he looked good, even in the mug shot picture. Hmm... eh? Hey, it's expired. Eh well. Tucking his wallet into his pocket, he stalked over to the bathroom door, knocking sternly upon it. Hey! Hurry up, will ya?Yeah, yeah! Cid shouted back indignantly, and so went the normal--completely, utterly normal--routine of the morning.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Night. Another inn.

Zack didn't even bother to get two beds this time.

The normal events took place; showering, clothing, brushing teeth, etc., (Cid seemed to wash out his mouth more feverously than usual), and the pilot came out, sitting on one of the chairs and sighing, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Those patches ain't workin', he mumbled.

Zack was laying atop the single bed, head poked into a book--it didn't look like the _best_ piece of literature, some murder mystery or something, but at least it wasn't a cheesy romance novel. Setting the book down on his pajama-outfitted chest, he glanced up at Cid. Ehh... the gum probably won't work, either, then... he mused. Eh well! You're just going to have to give in or something, then. It's not _that_ bad. May hack a couple years off of your life, but those are the years you don't want! He smiled supportively. So don't worry. the pilot shot back, gritting his teeth. After a pause, he announced: I'm going cold turkey.

Zack blinked in surprise and then scoffed, looking back down at his book. Sure, Cid. You're welcome to try, he commented. I doubt it'll work, but you can try. With that, he went back to reading. He had to figure out how the killer had used a _lamp_ to perform the murder.

Dammit. Now he wanted to play Clue.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Three o'clock. Fuck.

Cid's bloodshot eyes stared at the wall as he scratched his left elbow with his right hand. Although his body was half-submerged in bedsheets, his back was propped up against the vertically aligned pillow on the headboard and he hadn't yet gotten one _wink_ of sleep.

Not to mention he was now the victim of yet another headache from hell.

he muttered, bringing his hands to his throbbing forehead. He turned his face slightly to blink blandly at the porcupine beside him, who by now was getting plenty of beauty rest, arms wrapped around the pillow he had fallen asleep on.

_Least I don't need to deal with him an' his damn nightmares... _He sighed, absentmindedly bringing a hand to Zack's head and running his fingers through the other's hair as he looked away.

Unfortunately, Zack was a very light sleeper. He shifted a bit, clutching at the pillow as his eyes fluttered open. Glowing blue oculars were cast upon Cid and the hand resting in his sable strands. He blinked back the sleep in his eyes drearily. Mmf... whut is it? Why y' keep wakin' me up... His eyes threatened to close as he hugged the pillow ever tighter, dragging all of the warmth out of it that he could. Go t' sleep, Cid... He was about sick of being jerked awake every thirty minutes, especially since his dreams were being favorable for once.

Huh? Oh... oh, right... Cid mumbled to himself, attempting to lay back down in the bed and bury himself under the covers. However, even after settling himself down and hearing the steady breaths of Zack's sleep once more, he was still wide awake.

he mumbled, attempting to close his eyes even though he knew that it was beyond hope at the moment.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

With an exaggerated sigh, Zack dragged his gaze away from the window to give the driver a look. That is, the driver who appeared as if he had just been hit by a truck. The blonde had dark marks under his eyes, and Zack wouldn't be very surprised if he started to veer off of the road because he was half-asleep. He remembered all too well how the man had had a difficult time sleeping the night before, most likely thanks to his cold turkey method.

When his eyes did in fact close a little and the wheel turned slightly to the right, Zack frowned and grabbed for it, steadying it so that they didn't go driving off into the landscape surrounding the country road. he remarked, glaring at Cid. Why don't you just let me drive? That made a good amount of sense, didn't it?

Need t'drive, Cid mumbled with something like exhausted determination in his tone. He grit his teeth and held his chin a little higher, trying to discern whether the lightish blobs in the middle of the road were street signs or pedestrians. He didn't have the brain capacity to care either way, though strangely enough, he was lucid enough to know that he did _not_ trust Zack behind the wheel of his brand-new jeep.

The thought of Zack led to more bleary, less tangible images, and as the aforementioned youth blinked over a few moments later, he was a tad alarmed to see that the pilot's eyes were slowly closing as his face drooped back down.

the porcupine yelped, reaching over, grasping Cid's shoulder, and give him a hard shake. You're falling _asleep_. This is ridiculous! Do you want to wreck the car again? This would be an even stupider way to do it than last---Last _what!_ Cid barked, yanking himself--and the wheel--away from the proverbial backseat driver. Don't think I'm gonna hand over this brand new baby to _you_.

Zack stared for a moment and then rolled his eyes and gave a dramatized sigh. I'm not a child, you know. I can smoke, I can drink booze, I can kill people, and I can drive _just_ fine. So get out of that seat before you hurt yourself.

He gave the blonde a forced grin for good measure, though he only garnered a grumpy grunt in response.

...Hey, _hey_, listen, Zack protested, gritting his teeth as he dug around in his pockets. Soon, he found what he was after and brought it up with a stubborn motion.

Cid blinked, turning his head to the side and squinting at the procured item.

No, no, NO! Zack yelled in a slight panic, grabbing the wheel as non-threateningly as he could and bringing the car back to the right side of the road. Just---pull over first.

Cid glared murder for a second, then sighed and shrugged, as if too exhausted to put up much of a fight anymore. He scanned the road lightly, finding that pretty much all the space around them was clear plains and fields. He veered off the road, gently, and then, with a slight grunt, pulled the shift into park.

What were you saying...? He crossed his arms, letting out a breath as he leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes, and rubbed his face as he let his body relax.

Look at this, Zack said, shoving a card into the close proximity of Cid's face despite the fact that the man's eyes were closed for the moment. It was his driver's license--the one he had found a little earlier. He took a quick moment to place his thumb over the expiration date just in case Cid happened to catch sight of that upon his inspection. I'm a fully certified driver and given your current state, I'm a lot more qualified to be behind the wheel at the moment. We have a better chance of wrecking the car if you're driving it right now than if I am.

Cid didn't open his eyes for a while, instead deciding to take his sweet time and hold his friend in some kind of suspense. He finally lifted one lid and frowned, yawning as he waved Zack's hand away dismissively.

Fine, fine... He grumbled, not much in a mood for arguing anymore. S'pose it'd be nice to get some damn shut-eye...

Slowly, and with a bit of help from the other, he opened the door to his left and eased himself out of the car. He took the opportunity to stretch slightly, like a cramped-up cat, smacking his lips and shaking himself out as he finally got to the passenger's side. He pulled on the handle and peered into the cabin. Zack blinked back, questioningly.

...Remind me never to try that again...? the pilot finally posed after a few moments of silence.

Try who to the whatnow?

Cid frowned.

Y'know. The not-smoking... thing. Zack responded thoughtfully, gazing out the windshield for a moment. ...Get in the damn car.

The pilot narrowed his eyes for three long seconds and then obliged, begrudgefully.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Well, it hadn't been too hard to convince the captain to let Zack take the driver's seat, which he was rather grateful for since he wasn't much in the mood to get in another car accident. Besides, it had been far too long since he had driven at all and it was a nice feeling to be behind the wheel again. As much as others hated it, Zack much liked driving. It was a bit of a hassle in the cities, sure, but open country roads like this were just perfect for it...

He blinked, hit by an epiphany, and took a quick glance around. Open... country... road. There was no one in sight and the road appeared to go straight for miles. He smirked slightly as he looked over at his partner (soon to be partner-in-crime), only to find the man had conked out, completely fast asleep. Good. There would be no protests, then.

Without a second thought or any lingering message from his conscience, he grinned widely and slammed his foot down onto the accelerator, sending the car shooting off and capping near its top speed--some ninety miles per hour. He let one hand drift away from the wheel to roll down both windows, allowing the huge draft to blast in and blow his spiked hair back refreshingly. He let out a small whoop, turned on the radio, and just laughed to himself; he hadn't had this much fun in a while.

It would have been a perfectly executed operation, in fact, if he hadn't suddenly heard the sound of sirens behind him along with the muffled noises of Cid waking up.

Zack blinked as he saw Cid open his eyes, yawn, look around a little, and then settle back into sleep.

...Right before snapping back up into his seat.

Cid's eyes darted this way and that as he jolted up and stared first at the blazing countryside and then at the rearview mirror, which, at the moment, held the form of a very stubborn cop car. -------WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING! _PULL THE FUCK _OVER!_

Oh right. Pull over. That. That was what you were supposed to do when you had a cop on your tail, wasn't it? Zack was somewhat panicked as he began to slow down and pull to the side of the road. Eventually the car pulled to a complete stop and he put it into park. Then, as calmly as he could, he turned with a sober look to face the man in the passenger's seat.

We need to switch seats. Now. Cid couldn't even voice his shock in words as he stared his friend in the face. What---but----I thought----

As the police sirens grew in volume and then shut down just as quickly, Cid's eyes narrowed as he grit his teeth, hard.

...Zack...? You didn't... pull a _fast_ one on me, didja...?

Shit. They were running out of time. Zack explained quickly. Look, my driver's license is expired, so we have to switch seats so that they think you were driving and you can show your license, which has _not_ expired--we'll be paying a lot more money if they get that extra count--so stop asking questions and just switch. His seatbelt was already unfastened and he was moving to slide across the car into the passenger's seat. The idea was the Cid would do the same thing and they would be able to make a smooth transition.

Things are never that easy, though.

Cid exclaimed just in time to give out an as Zack attempted to push past him over the divider between the two seats. He sat up a little but resisted against the force, too stubborn, (and too angry), to give in just yet. What do you _mean_ EXPIRED? The only reason I even let you _drive_ the fuckin' thing was because----Cid, you can chew me out later--just _move_, goddammit! Zack hissed, then lifting one arm in an attempt to shove Cid into the driver's seat. A quick glance back showed him that the door to the police car was opening. They didn't have much time left.

Why should _I_ have to take the heat for _YOUR_ damn mista----Cid, it's _your_ license plate number he's copying down!THAT'S BECAUSE---------- Cid gave out one last, impudent outcry before scrambling for his seatbelt and undoing it. He paused suddenly. He jerked. He grit his teeth and jerked it again.

FUCK! It's _jammed!_Oh, for the love of-- Zack growled half-impatiently, half-nervously. Nothing was going right. He had an angry, disgruntled, stubborn pilot with a screwy seatbelt on one hand and an approaching cop who would probably love to give a delinquent like himself a hard time on the other. He was starting to run out of ideas. Without really thinking, he leaned over to try and help him with it, which caused some tangling of limbs and uncomfortable twisting of appendages. After struggling with the seatbelt for long enough, however, he managed to free Cid from it's clutches.

Okay! Now _move_! he ordered sternly.

Cid did as he was told for once, grumbling something about those damn safety regulations as he clambered towards the other side, only to be ensnared and stopped by---

DAMMIT, ZACK, MOVE YOUR FUCKING _LEGS,_ WILL YA!

Shit. They were completely knotted up, sprawled across both seats. Zack gritted his teeth and squirmed in a valiant attempt to give Cid the freedom to get across, but it wasn't working--they were completely stuck and try as he might, nothing was budging. Being so panicked wasn't helping things, either. He could hear the crunch of approaching footsteps.

They needed to think of something.

Cid summarized the situation verbally as he squirmed over the dashboard in an effort to get away, though all he managed to do was dig the parking break into his spine. 

Zack winced as the pilot's movements pulled his leg into the tight space between his seat and the divider. They were just making things worse and there was no way they were going to be unraveled in time. What explanation was he supposed to give the policeman for being in this sort of strange position? His mind starting buzzing with a ton of different reasons that two men on a road trip might be speeding at one moment and tangled up in each other the next, and he finally settled on one that wasn't too unbelievable or too farfetched--and it might scare the man away on top of it.

The pilot yelled back, not in much of a mood for banter.

Zack bit his lip and looked up with apologetic eyes.

I'm sorry. The strength of Cid's voice dropped as he blinked back.

I'm so sorry.

The mechanic arched an eyebrow and then widened his eyes as he realized that something was very, very wrong.

Zack, what're you---?I'm really, really, _really_----

The porcupine smiled up at his friend's panic a little sadly.

Just... promise you'll forgive me..?

And without wating for confirmation, his free arm slinked down to Cid's crotch and he gave a tight squeeze.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Officer Wayne Barney had been part of the Shin-Ra roadway patrol for a long time now, and was used to burglars, speeders, self-righteous pedestrians and all the like. However, as he chewed on his gum and exited his car into the calm sun, he heard something louder than anything he'd ever heard before.

He turned his head sharply and ducked instinctively behind the open door of his vehicle, one hand on his gun and the other on his head.__

After a minute or so of inactivity, he tentatively stood back up, though his hand hadn't left his holster.

_What the hell...?_

He slowly walked forward, adjusting his sunglasses as he looked over the jeep; then he bent down slightly as he peered through the window.

...Well.

While he had pulled over his assortment of weirdoes, the man had to admit he'd never stumbled across something like this before. Upon first glance he hadn't even been sure what was going on, seeing only a foot here, a bunch of hair there, and a general image of chaos. Leaning in closer, he finally picked apart the picture. The black-haired one had his hand on a rather promiscuous area of the blonde one's pants and was rubbing vigorously. The blonde one had a look of panic, surprise, disgust, and a hint of pleasure on his face.

Well, a job was a job, he supposed. Biting on his lower lip, the officer tapped on the window, indicating that he'd like it to be rolled down. After a moment, the black-haired one dared to remove his hand from its spot to comply to the order.

He begrudingly stuck his head inside. "...What is going on here?" he asked lamely.

The younger one gave a goofy grin. "Well, you see, me and Cid here are _very_ close and so sometimes we get carried away. I decided to give him a little treat--" emphasized by squeezing harder "-- while he was driving, and his reaction caused him to press down a little too hard on the acceleration, you see..." He chuckled nervously. "We didn't intend for that to happen, officer..."

The blonde, of course, backed up the other's claims with a couple of indiscernible noises.

Officer Barney stared only as long as his mind would allow him, then pulled back, closed his eyes, and rubbed his face as if extremely tired. He wouldn't be able to get this image out of his mind for a while now, would he? He made an inner vow to be especially kind to the wife tonight.

he voiced levelly as he chewed steadily on his gum, you're saying that things got a little out of hand...?

A second later, he wanted to slap himself in the face.

"That's right!" the black-haired one said, as he seemed to be the only one of the two that could speak at that point. "We're terribly sorry, and I'll make sure never to try anything like that to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Right... right..." Wayne said, continuing to rub his eyes. He couldn't take much more of this. "Look, kid--just--be more careful next time, all right? You shouldn't be doing stuff like that on the road, no matter how uninhabited it is."

"Sure thing, officer!" the perpetrator replied, sounding a little sing-songy.

"All right, then," Officer Barney replied a little weakly. He then turned without taking another look at the two and headed back to his own car.

Good Lord.

He had a horrible migraine as he walked back and sat down heavily. He turned the ignition and looked up long enough to pull back out onto the road.

Forget the wife. He needed a drink.

As the car sped off, someone unfortunate enough to lack both a wife and a drink stared stolidly at the car roof above him.

_Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't fucking **panic**. This is perfectly normal, **all**__perfuckfectly logical..._

He breathed a little harder.

_Perfect..ly... unf._

And Zack's quick mind saves the day yet again, the younger of the two boasted as he watched the cop car speed off. How was _that_ for quick thinking, huh? He glanced over at his companion with a look on his face that indicated that he was hankering for some sort of praise from the blonde, but said blonde seemed incapable of such at the moment.

It was then that Zack realized he was still petting over Cid's cargo pants. He immediately yanked his hand away as if he had been shocked. Oh, sorry about that! Forgot. Force of habit, or, err, something. It was about time for them to get untangled, wasn't it? He fished one arm free and opened the passenger's door, giving him ample space to slide out of the car and give Cid the freedom to straighten out as well. __

Don't... panic...

He laid there a moment, a little woozy in light of the events that had just taken place. That was weird. That was way too weird for words. That was the kind of thing that made you stay away from a person, that made you make pacts about silence and things that never happened.

Unfortunately, he himself knew better.

Slowly--so very slowly--he gripped said parking break that had dug into his spine, (he needed a massage---no wait, not a good thing to think about), and eased himself into the passenger's seat.

From there, his mind went blank and he blinked out the windshield.

Zack took the moment he spent out of the car to stretch (totally cramped from the car ride and previous twisting of limbs), but was taken aback when he realized that Cid was sitting in the passenger's seat, not the driver's seat. He also looked as if his eyes were going to roll into the back of his head. Zack scoffed; he _had_ apologized beforehand, so he didn't see what the big deal was.

He bent down and leaned forward to stick his head through the open door and regard Cid curiously. Am I driving, then? Cid regarded his friend with a confused look before his eyebrows shot up. Whuh--uh---no. No. Absofuckinglutely not. Er.

Rather jerkily, he stepped out of the car, pushed Zack into the seat, and walked around to the driver's side, entering rather awkwardly before he shut the door.

Cid wanted to yell like he usually did. He wanted to condemn Zack, the universe, and everything in Zack's perverted little head. Instead, however, he put the car into drive, looked over his shoulder, and pulled into the open road.

Said troublemaker looked over, blinking owlishly.

Cid took a deep breath, gripped the steering wheel, and pushed down on the accelerator very cautiously.

...You're not going to tell anyone about--? Zack regarded him momentarily, not quite sure what exactly the pilot was referring to. He figured it out in due time, however, and gave an enthusiastic nod. Oh, course not! I mean, I just did that to avoid the cops. We've got hardly any money, and it was the first thing I thought of... the pilot nodded. He checked his rearview mirror.

Zack sighed, leaning his head against the window.

They rode in silence for about thirty seconds.

You know that you're never going to drive a damned thing I own ever again on penalty of death, right?Oh, yeah. Yeah, I figured. Cid grunted. Saves me some trouble.

He hit the radio. Love song.

He turned it off again.


End file.
